


Где-то в далекой галактике

by irizka2, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: «Не место виновато. А люди. И там, на другой планете, их снова будет много. Они заселят почву своим семенем и пороками. И мир снова станет испорчен».Побег из тюрьмы, сражения, испытания и счастливая любовь с насильником.





	1. Смертный приговор

Тико медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Невольно поправил ворот натирающей робы и снова посмотрел на Дика:

— Надолго привел?

— До отбоя, — отмахнулся Дик. — Он твой и мы в расчете?

Его лоснящееся потное лицо явно отражало заинтересованность. Тико тоже был заинтересован. Снова вдохнул ласкающий обоняние аромат течного омеги и одобрительно кивнул.

— Где взял-то? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Тико.

— Да в соседней камере. Ожидальщик. И, скорее всего, тоже… того. — Дик неприятно усмехнулся и провел правой ладонью над левой, то ли гильотину пытался изобразить, то ли проклятую бюрократическую машину. Тико не слишком волновало.

Он еще раз вдохнул и с силой встряхнул сжавшегося, немного побитого и зашуганого мальчишку. Сделал знак Дику удалиться. Тот нахмурился, потряс тяжелым ремнем охранника, но спорить не стал. Отрабатывал долг сполна. Тико знал, что тот не вернется, как и обещал, даже если заморыш будет орать на всю тюрьму.

Обменять одну из заначек на течного парня было отличной идеей. Сейчас, после того как объявили приговор и когда осознание своей смерти уже не пугало неизбежностью, Тико просто хотел удовольствий, дешевых наслаждений и сделать то, чего не удалось попробовать за непродолжительную, но яркую жизнь на воле.

У Тико никогда не было вязки. Никогда. Даже с треклятым мужем, который, по всей видимости, их сдал и теперь будет до конца своих дней прожигать свою жизнь на денежки, заработанные Тико и его братом. За это было обидно, так обидно, что ярость начинала слепить. Но из тюрьмы, из Тараколы, где держали приговоренных к высшей мере, у него не было и шанса добраться до подлого Кортена. Выдрать его мерзкое сердце и выплюнуть в лицо все, что накипело.

Все!

Начиная от отвратных мелочных поступков, еще когда они сожительствовали, террора над его чувствами и издевательства над половой жизнью и заканчивая предательством и смертью его семьи.

Тико давно не считал Кортена семьей, может, даже с первой брачной ночи, когда капризный муженек заявил, что рожать ему не будет и жить он собирается у своего папочки — мэра Нарборо. Этот мэр готов был Тико яйца лизать, не то что строптивый омега. За денежки, что выплачивала ему семья Тико, этот обрюзгший старикашка продал ему все — свой город, свой остров и своего сына. От сына, правда, толку было никакого. Кортена интересовали лишь побрякушки, дорогие наряды и вечеринки. Через месяц после замужества Кортен с Тико говорил лишь раздражительно-пренебрежительным тоном, и это было обоюдно.

Вспоминать о братьях не хотелось. Ни о Двине — младшем непутевом омеге, ни о Роко — брате-близнеце, с которым, как казалось Тико, они делили все мысли и страсти пополам. Роко был его частью, половинкой души, понимал и поддерживал во всем. И Тико делал для него все, что только мог. Они вдвоем держали Нарборо в ежовых рукавицах, контролировали весь остров, сделав его надежным перевалочным пунктом для двух крупных картелей Эквадора и своим собственным раем в медленно умирающем мире. Денежки текли к ним рекой, их уважали, их боялись. Роко в их паре принимал все решения, а Тико с нашпигованным синтетикой телом и мутацией в мышцах был самым яростным исполнителем. Двин, бестолочь и растяпа, никуда не годился и умудрился залететь от непонятно кого, но братья любили его любого. Даже с огромным пузом и глупыми детскими шутками. Двин тоже был их семьей.

А теперь этой семьи больше нет.

Тико сотни раз пожалел, что успел активировать в себе систему защиты, когда международная организация по борьбе с коррумпированной преступностью завалилась на их виллу. Он расшвыривал профессиональных агентов как щенков, спеша домой и надеясь спасти братьев. Уже в гостиной, где увидел на дорогом ковре бездыханные тела, залитые кровью и засыпаные гильзами, его накрыло оглушающей темнотой. Тико не слишком верил в старых богов, но в тот момент в него вселился Ягуар, и он убивал, уничтожал, крошил всех в рваное месиво, пока его не подпустили к семье.

Тико отключился рядом с ними. Над ними. Рыдая, оплакивая единственно дорогих и близких людей. В таком состоянии его и утащили, погрузили в бронированный флаер и доставили на большую землю. Где был суд, быстрое решение о смертной казни, а следом и крошечная камера в Тараколе. Тико даже не позволили их похоронить.

На суд заявились Кортен и его папаша. Заваливали судью своими плаксивыми историями и, не стесняясь, тыкали в Тико пальцами, обвиняя во всех грехах. Приговор объявили уже через несколько часов. Тико даже не сопротивлялся. Его судьба была решена, когда погибли братья. Больше не было смысла бороться, не было смысла жить.

С него даже энергетический ошейник сняли, когда поняли, что Тико покорный. Синтетическая система защиты и каменеющие при желании мышцы — опасное и уникальное сочетание. Обычно мутации купировали лекарствами еще в младенчестве, но тогда у семьи Даэдо денег не было. А синтетика не с каждым организмом совмещалась, да и стоила неподъемно много. Но систему Тико устанавливал работодатель. При желании Тико мог бы разнести половину этой проклятой тюрьмы. Вот только желания не было…

Последние семь месяцев он провел в конуре, ожидая исполнения приговора, и, кажется, даже уже привык к подобной не жизни. И тут как снег на голову — точная дата. Окончание его мучений и надежда на скорую встречу с теми, кто ждет его в загробном подземелье. Тогда-то Тико и решил оторваться по полной, гудеть, кутить, насколько позволяли условия в тюрьме, и уйти на встречу с семьей с широкой улыбкой. Нычки по всему Эквадору дали возможность подкупить стражников, раздобыть тяжелых наркотиков, хорошую выпивку. И вот теперь Дик подобрал ему омегу.

Еще утром охранник отвел его в стационар и обустроил неплохую лежанку. Снял мерзкий обод с ноги, не позволяющий нормально передвигаться. Тико давно бы его сорвал, сил бы хватило, но не хотелось лишний раз испытать на себе электрическую порку.

Омега был худой, щуплый и порядочно грязный. Тико не слишком жаловал тщедушных мальчишек с узкими бедрами и впалой грудью. От них пахло болезнью и затянувшейся в Романии войной. Но привередничать не имело смысла — хорошо, что Дик разыскал хоть кого-то. Омег редко приговаривали к смерти, и в Тараколе этот мальчишка был, наверное, единственным.

— Хочешь? — Тико тряхнул парня за облезлую шевелюру и протянул лист лизергина.

Омега осторожно повел головой, посмотрел, что предлагают, и тут же снова зажался в комок. Он тек уже пару часов, и приятный волнующий аромат замечательно поднимал настроение и заставлял забыть о проблемах и приближающейся смерти. Тико был с течным лишь однажды — Кортен позвал его, еще пока они окончательно не рассорились, пригласил помочь и поддержать. Правда, заставил пользоваться кондомами и не позволил повязать. Кортен вообще ему мало чего позволял, несмотря на то что Тико содержал его и потакал всем недешевым увлечениям.

Облизав кусочек бумаги, Тико положил ее себе под язык и, передернув плечами, хрустнув мощной шеей, нагнулся над парнем. Тот сжался еще сильнее, жалобно пискнул, когда Тико стал выпутывать его из тюремной робы. В какой-то момент даже стал сопротивляться, но Тико только рыкнул на него злобно и, задолбавшись возиться, порвал мешающую одежду. Под робой мальчишка был еще мельче, совсем тощий, какой-то недокормленный, с белой, почти прозрачной кожей и каплями серых родинок вдоль позвонков. За всей этой возней Тико не заметил, как погрузился в марево гона, член стал болеть, а узел вздулся и стал крепким как орех.

Избавив омегу от одежды, Тико разложил его на постели и грубо развел тому ноги. Дырка припухла, истекала прозрачной смазкой и судорожно дергалась, то приоткрываясь, то снова сжимаясь. Тико затолкал в него пальцы, и мальчишка заскулил.

— Нет, нет, не надо, — словно пытаясь надавить на жалость, еще и слезу пустил.

— Тихо, — грозно рыкнул Тико, но все же притормозил. С омегами он всегда был терпелив и внимателен. Не обижал, даже суку Кортена не посылал никого убивать. Хотя тот определенно заслужил. Этого тоже не хотелось мучить. Но они в Тараколе, и что бы мальчишка себе ни думал, очень скоро его прихлопнут. Повезет, если повесят. Могут и кислоту по венам пустить. — Тихо, — повторил он увереннее, подгоняя и самого себя. Трахаться хотелось до белых пятен.

— Я не виноват, клянусь, — снова заканючил мелкий, но Тико его уже не слушал. Всадил так, что от узости и обжигающего удовольствия прострелило до яиц. Мальчишка завопил, но Тико зажал ему рот и стал быстро двигать бедрами, вбиваясь до самого узла, а потом, уже перед самым пиком, пропихнул и его.

Вязка доставила ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. От наркоты казалось, что вся вселенная танцует перед глазами. Он кончал, стонал и бился в судорогах, то заваливаясь на тощего парня, вдавливая всем своим немалым весом в отбеленную до хруста простыню, то заставлял вставать на колени и терся о его промежность, поскуливая и рыча, как дикий зверь.

После первой вязки Тико раскурил две сигареты и предложил мелкому передышку. Тот что-то проныл, повел тощей задницей, выставляя напоказ покрасневшие яички и затвердевший от течки член. И Тико снова его трахнул. Зажимал в зубах сигарету, втягивая горький обжигающий дым, сдавливал пальцами тощие ноги. Выходил резко и погружался с силой, шлепая яйцами о белые ягодицы, размазывая его смазку по промежности и роняя на его светлую спину пепел. Вторая вязка прошла как озарение. Чисто звериная, на инстинктах. Она заставляла Тико скулить и вспоминать о потерянных племянниках, о солнечном береге Нарборо и улыбке близнеца. Когда узел спал, Тико вылизал омегу с головы до пят, пусть тот и попахивал немытым телом, остановить себя не получилось. Когда дошел до загривка, прикусил его до крови. Оставил метку с мыслями о помощи. Помеченного омегу Дик не пошлет в другую камеру и сам не пристанет. Пока Тико не прикончат, у бедняги будет хоть какая-то надежда на покой.

Перед третьим заходом Тико открыл бутылку коньяка, выпотрошил пакет со жратвой, который другой охранник принес ему прямо перед появлением Дика. Заставил мальчишку сесть рядом и перекусить.

— За что тут? — Немного утолив голод и малость захмелев, выхлебав в одну харю полбутылки, Тико окончательно разомлел, и глупое ощущение счастья и истинного удовольствия заставляло его радостно жмуриться, как довольного кота.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами омега.

Его волосы после секса стали совсем сальными и взъерошенными. На лицо он тоже не радовал — немного отекший нос, очевидно после оплеух, пухлые, слишком пошлые губы, огромные серые глаза и такие же здоровые уши. Лопоухий носатый губошлеп, мысленно окрестил его Тико.

— Я Тико Даэдо. А тебя звать как?

— Зуло Зак.

— Из Романии? — предположил тот, основываясь на фамилии. — Военный преступник, что ли?

— Я не был на войне. И родился в приграничье. Деды воевали. Вроде. Но я их никогда не видел.

— Так за что сел-то? — повторил Тико вопрос.

— Не знаю.

Они немного помолчали. Тико сделал еще пару глотков, а потом потянул омегу на кровать. Тот уже не сопротивлялся, только вздохнул немного печально и послушно встал на четвереньки. Только теперь Тико обратил внимание, что для жителей их полушария Зуло действительно бледноват. И волосы серые, как у пшеков, да и губы его, и уши. Может, мальчишка тут и правда по ошибке. Хотя это не имело значения. Тараколу покидают только вперед ногами. И если кто-то запихнул его сюда, значит, были на то причины. Либо законные, либо нет. Так или иначе, омега тут и закончит.

Последний раз затянулся и доставил какое-то особое удовольствие. Тико уже не спешил, временами поглаживал его, даже ласкал. Из-за неприятного начала Зуло так и не кончил, и теперь Тико прикладывал усилия, чтобы это исправить. Прежде чем Дик появился, Тико довел его до финиша раза три. И потом даже еще раз накормил.

— За что он сидит? — не смог сдержать Тико любопытства, когда Дик провожал его назад в камеру.

— Да хуй знает. Я документов и не видел. Пару дней назад привезли, велели держать. Вот мы и держим.

— И многим уже успел подложить? — В голосе невольно прорвалось раздражение.

— Обижаешь! Я тебе чистенького привел. Доктореныш наш, извращенец, вчера доложил мне, что пацанчик вообще нетронутый. Тут, среди ваших альфьих ароматов, его толком и не различишь. А из камеры выпускать его было не велено. Только один раз водил на помывку и осмотр. Так что я твои денежки сполна отработал.

— Отработал, — согласился Тико и невольно посмотрел вдоль коридора: куда-то в ту сторону увели Зуло.

Ожидание казни с каждым днем давило все сильнее. Тико напивался, жрал кокс и смотрел, как электронный календарь в общем зале отсчитывает его жизнь. О Зуло он старался не вспоминать. Было немного стыдно за свою грубость, стыдно, что снасильничал и теперь не может даже извиниться. Стыдно за кровавые разводы на шее и побагровевшие на бедрах наливающиеся синяки от его пальцев.

Был бы он осторожен, если бы знал, что Зуло девственник? Скорее всего, да. Тико же думал, что Дик привел ему шлюху…

Казнь откладывали дважды. Тико был готов выломать решетку, чтобы наскочить на электрический штырь. И снова. Снова. Чтобы, наконец, покончить со всем этим дерьмом. Чтобы уйти раз и навсегда, встретиться с братьями, забыть о Зуло… Мысли об нем теперь давили наковальней на грудь. Он не мог его забыть, засыпал со смутным ощущением присутствия и просыпался с каменным стояком после мутных снов, где он снова был груб или слишком нежен.

Через два месяца за ним пришел правовед. Молоденький пацанчик с необсохшим молоком на губах напомнил ему о приговоре и спросил, не желает ли он исповедоваться. Тико не любил новых богов, но попросил пригласить служителя Света — эти и слушали, и уши мутью не заливали.

До шести с ним в камере торчал несчастный поверенный, тер шею, взмыленную от галстука, и печально вздыхал. Жаловался на большие очереди смертников. На долгое решение суда, на свою дурную работу. Жаловался и ныл. Тико его игнорировал. Потом были конвоиры, тяжелые кандалы, длинный узкий переход до камеры смертников. Тико думал, что будет страшно. Думал, что начнет вспоминать нищее детство, разгульную молодость и безумные годы в картеле с Роко. Но было никак. Вообще никак. Мутной плесенью болтался на дне желудка ужин, скрипели несмазанные петли тяжелых дверей. Тико шел не на смерть, а на встречу с родными.

В соседней камере передержки уже кто-то сидел. Тико заперли в ожидалке, обещали быстро забрать, но с другой стороны клети его никто не встречал, так что он подошел ближе ко второй камере. Там, на полу, сжавшись в комок, сидел уже знакомый омега. От нахлынувшей глупой радости застучало в висках, Тико ведь хотел извиниться, даже священнику об этом сказал, и вот словно судьба или добрая охрана предоставила ему этот шанс.

— Зуло! — окликнул он мальчишку. Позвал по имени, которое сотни раз повторял про себя как утешение или проклятье.

— Чего тебе? — не поднимая головы, откликнулся Зуло. Тико ждал его взгляда, молчал, пока тот не поднимет голову. Зуло это понял и, вздохнув, оторвался от пола. — Чего надо?

Он осунулся еще сильнее, похудел, хотя, казалось, и некуда, лицо выглядело опухшим и синюшным. Совсем страшным.

— Я хотел извиниться, парень, прости недотепу за грубость и спешку, — посыпал он словами, — сейчас перед лицом смерти не стал бы врать — я не желал тебе зла и хотел бы все исправить. Прости.

— Забей, — хмуро повел тот плечами и снова направился к своему углу, — посрать уже.

— Постой со мной немного, сейчас в последние минуты желаю человеческого тепла…

Зуло истерично хохотнул, посмотрел на него с холодом и с нескрываемым отвращением изогнул свои блядские губы.

— Я тут тоже в ожидании. Так что уважь мое желание — растворись!

Тико не замечал грубых слов и озлобленной интонации. В камере смертников даже самый чистый и светлый человек мог превратиться в форменное говно. Сильнее задел тот факт, что Зуло в приемнике не просто так — его тоже собираются казнить.

— Тебя... тоже… — только и смог он выдавить. Зуло снова хохотнул. — За что тебя, не понимаю, у меня послужной список — на взвод хватит! Контрабанда, торговля наркотиками и оружием, насилие, убийства…

— Можешь не продолжать, — небрежно и, может, даже брезгливо подал голос Зуло.

— Что, боишься испачкаться? — обиженно рыкнул Тико.

— Нет, мне просто посрать, — пожал тот плечами, и злость сошла, уступив обиде. Обидно было за чужую жизнь, еще совсем юную.

Тико прильнул к прутьям, надеясь хоть немного быть к Зуло ближе, вдохнул поглубже — но в камере воздух был пропитан страхом и болью, так что уловить его аромат он не смог. Зуло заметил его попытки, подошел ближе и встал так, что Тико мог прочувствовать, дотянуться до нежного, чуть горчащего аромата своего омеги. Дышать им было больно, так хотелось обнять, уткнуться носом в свою метку и больше не отпускать никогда. Не стоило его метить... теперь сердце ныло из-за еще одного человека.

— За что ты тут? — голос хрипло резанул по связкам.

— Хуй знает, — небрежно пожал тот плечами. — У меня и суда не было. Мой адвокат… знакомый один… пытался вытянуть из этой дыры, носился по разным инстанциям, но, видимо, я не угодил своим работодателям, и они слили меня в утиль. Кислотное расщепление, — оскалился Зуло, отодвигая ворот с плеча и показывая уродливую красную пластинку дозатора. Такую крепили на грудь, буквально вплавляли в кожу, чтобы во время казни кислота поступала в несколько точек тела сразу. И медленно растворяла изнутри. Самая отвратительная из всех возможных смертей, и приговаривали к ней лишь настоящих негодяев.

Тико не нашел что сказать. Судорожно вдыхал его запах и пытался сохранить в своей памяти. Переплетение вкусов, терпкий мускусный запах близости. Зуло пах жизнью. Собственным телом, собственными желаниями. Тико хотелось его обнять.

— Нацепили эту штуку сразу после тебя. А с ней и дышать толком не выходит. И посрать ублюдкам на то, что я беременный. Растворят обоих! — продолжал сыпать желчью Зуло.

— Беременный… — бестолково повторил Тико, и мысли закрутились словно сумасшедшие. Новость обрушилась с одним-единственным пониманием — омега теперь его. И носит его ребенка. Эти двое: маленький злобный пшек и его нерожденное чадо — его новая, необходимая для жизни семья.

— А ты чего хотел, — тем временем Зуло перешел в атаку, — сучара ебливый, повязал меня в течку, спермы влил столько, что я из себя ее потом пару часов выдавливал. Думал, мне после тебя противозачаточные дадут? Или крем какой, чтоб разорванную жопу замазать? После твоего хуя я срать два дня не мог!

— Семья… — пробормотал Тико, не вслушиваясь в то, что ему говорят.

За спиной Зуло щелкнул замок, к дверям трое охранников подвели стоячую каталку. Тико четко представил, как сейчас его к ней прикрепят, отвезут в маленькую белую комнату, и палач вставит в дозатор пробирку с разъедающей внутренности кислотой. Зуло тоже это понял, бросил отчаянный, полный мольбы взгляд на Тико: вся его бравада исчезла, открывая истинное лицо — он боялся. Зуло обхватил через решетку пальцами его руку и испуганно сжал. Этого было достаточно, чтобы твердое желание жить сформировалось в груди.

У его камеры тоже появилась сопровождающая охрана, один из конвоиров постучал дубинкой по прутьям, указывая отойти в сторону. Тико коротко на них обернулся, вгляделся в довольные лица и бросил за спину:

— Я передумал.

Когда охрана приблизилась к Зуло, Тико зарычал, сжал прутья между пальцами, активируя свое тело, спрятанные системы, которые еще в подростковом возрасте подарил ему барон Мачато. Установил, осчастливив подростка, и сдох под пулями своих же. Тико с этим бесконечно дорогим апгрейдом и мутацией в мышцах превратился в настоящего железного человека. Так его Роко называл.

Воспоминания воспламенили забытые чувства — он хотел защитить Зуло, хотел вытащить его отсюда и подарить и себе, и ему шанс на новую жизнь.

На ноге взвыл браслет, предупреждая охрану об активировавшихся наноботах, Тико одним легким движением скинул его с лодыжки и разорвал разделяющие их прутья. Зуло, сильнее напуганный проявленной силой, чем предстоящей смертью, отпрянул, но Тико не дал ему уйти. Схватил в охапку, заграбастал железными ручищами и прижал к себе. На охрану он и не посмотрел. Повернулся к ним спиной и направился к противоположной стене. В тюрьме он почти не ориентировался, но помнил приблизительно, откуда его привели и где располагались лифты в подземные шахты.

Из шахт можно было легко выбраться в канализационные пути. Тико провернул подобное однажды, когда они с Роко бежали с материка. В этот раз вышло все несколько сложнее. Охрана, зная, что его можно свалить сильным ударом тока, вытащила шокеры и активировала электросетку. Но Тико не мог остановиться. Не сейчас, когда рядом с его сердцем вопил и матерился его омега, носящий его будущего сына. Ради них, ради своей семьи Тико был готов на все.

Через канализацию Тико провел их до системы очистки, чуть не утопил мальчишку, пытаясь обойти общие потоки. Чертов дозатор на груди не давал тому нормально дышать, а чтобы безболезненно извлечь его, требовалось время. На поверхность вырвались уже с рассветом. Где-то вдалеке вопила Таракола сигналом тревоги. Зуло не мог стоять на ногах, мокрый, промерзший, он уже не ругался, а болтался тряпочкой у Тико на руках.

Отыскав какую-то расщелину в горах, Тико забился туда как крыса. Со своей драгоценной ношей он надеялся схорониться там на пару дней. А потом отправиться в долину, чтобы начать новую жизнь.


	2. Долина жизни

— Больно, больно, мне больно! — отчаянно выкрикнул Зуло.

Тико чуть ослабил хватку, дал ему передышку, позволил успокоиться. И снова потянул пластиковые зажимы, пытаясь снять чертов дозатор. Зуло отчаянно взвыл. Тико знал, что это больно, но и оставить проклятую штуку на нем не мог — Зуло рано или поздно просто задохнется в ней. А ведь еще ребенок…

— Еще немного, потерпи, и все закончится, — ласково попросил он.

Зуло лишь всхлипнул.

С тех пор как они выбрались из тюремной канализации, прошла почти неделя. Все это время они бегали с места на место, пытаясь замести следы, скрыться от преследования. Им обоим требовался хороший отдых: выспаться, отъесться. Но каждое утро Тико чувствовал приближение погони, поднимал несчастного мальчишку с самодельной постели и тащил дальше в горы.

Положение у них было плачевное — скрыться от преследующих беглецов ботов помогали лишь скалы и вырытые бездомными пещеры в мусорных свалках. Но впереди их ждала высохшая земля вулкана, считавшегося национальным достоянием, и потому пока свободная от мусора, и мелкие деревушки. Тико надеялся на удачу, но им бы пригодился хороший мощный пистолет и быстрый флаер. Кроме прочих неприятностей, Зуло простыл. После холодной воды водостока они оба чувствовали себя неважно, Зуло же никак не мог согреться, и его часто рвало. На плече воспалился порез, через который Тико вытащил идентификационный чип, и временами у Зуло поднималась температура. Тико и хотел бы помочь, но сделать ничего не мог. Пока они не перейдут через горы, пока не избавятся от кружащих над головами поисковых ботов, им придется бежать.

Сам Тико тоже с трудом держался на ногах. После активации наноботов или, точнее, синтетических разумных клеток тело истощилось. Обычно защитная система работала чуть больше двух минут и самостоятельно отключалась, снова запустить ее удавалось через пару часов. В тюрьме Тико активировал ее четыре раза подряд, защищая Зуло и унося ноги. За те десять минут он потерял килограммов восемь, организм выел его изнутри, и сил больше не осталось.

О том, чтобы запустить защитную систему снова, не могло быть и речи. А значит, они могли полагаться лишь на себя и усиленные мутацией мышцы.

— Ну, вот и все! — Тико наконец справился с дозатором и отбросил его в сторону. Зуло судорожно вздохнул, хрипло втянул воздух через простуженное горло и, опустив лицо в ладони, расплакался. Тико сел рядом и попытался приобнять, но тот, взвизгнув, откинул от себя его руки.

Тико послушно отошел. Его омега не любил лишних прикосновений, ругался и злился, а временами очень жестоко посылал. Но Тико не обращал на это внимания — к Зуло тянуло неконтролируемо, сжимало внутренности от его запаха, заставляло скулить от глупой нежности при мысли о детях. Тико понимал, что дело в метке и беременности, но убедил себя, что внутри него пылает любовь к этому щуплому и очень злому существу.

— Что теперь? — немного успокоившись, Зуло вытер лицо грязными руками, оставляя на нем серые разводы. — Дышать стало легче, ты прав, но и жрать захотелось еще сильнее.

Он на мгновение поднял на Тико злой взгляд, полыхнул глазами и снова опустил голову.

— Осталось совсем немного, отсюда уже видно подножье Тунгура, там раздобудем машину, сможем найти одежду, еду и новые чипы.

— Но прежде еще одна ночь на камнях, — тоскливо выдохнул Зуло. — Холодно, голодно. Лучше б сдох уже в тюряге, чем таскаться с тобой по свалке.

— Не говори так. Сейчас у тебя есть шанс на новую жизнь. У тебя и нашего ребенка. И я все сделаю, чтобы вас защитить!

— Еды лучше принеси! — буркнул Зуло и завалился на собранную для него подстилку из старой одежды и другого подобранного мусора.

Тико по ночам почти не спал. Сторожил их, следил за небом. Хорошо, что сейчас сухой сезон — дождей не было, температура в предгорье ночью не падала, а высоко они не поднимались. Тюремные робы неплохо сохраняли тепло, но Зуло по ночам начинал дрожать, стучать зубами и тихо плакать. Тико прижимался к нему, гладил ласково, пытаясь согреть и успокоить. Во сне Зуло не сопротивлялся, не пытался его прогнать или нагрубить. Во сне он казался ангельски прекрасным, тихим и спокойным. И Тико пользовался этой непродолжительной возможностью побыть рядом.

Утром они поднялись рано, Тико внимательно осмотрел окрестности за пределами их лаза и направился к реке. Там можно было обмыться, найти ручей с питьевой водой и поймать чего-нибудь съестного. Зуло брезговал пойманной добычей, морщился от вида лягушек и толстых улиток. Вспоминал о мутной тюремной каше и сытном хлебе. От подножного корма мальчишку мутило, токсикоз скручивал от одного запаха. Тико пытался прикормить его. Хоть обманом, но заставить что-то съесть, иногда ему везло и в горах объедков удавалось отыскать консервы. Их Зуло ел с удовольствием.

У реки Тико несколько минут наблюдал за поросшим колючим кустарником берегом, огороженным от подступающего со всех сторон хлама каменным забором. Вниз по течению речушка превращалась в водопад и привлекала туристов. Потому ее держали чистой. Проверил, не летят ли боты. Но вокруг не было ни души, возможно, они действительно смогли уйти от преследования — в скалистых трущобах Эквадора и мусорных кучах городских свалок легко можно было затеряться. Зуло захотел искупаться, с кряхтением стащил с себя комбинезон и забрался в воду по колено. Тико сторожил, следил, чтобы их не выследили или чтоб Зуло не сцапали одичалые бездомные. Бродяжничество каралось законом, но ползать по свалкам и гнать отбросы общества на каторгу правительству было не с руки.

Обнаженный тощий мальчишка сиял белизной кожи в утренних лучах солнца, и Тико щурился и вздыхал от невозможности быть ближе. Его омега оказался таким красивым, стройным, гибким, с мягкими русыми волосами и миллионами крошечных родинок по всему телу. Если бы Зуло позволил, Тико исцеловал бы его с головы до пят.

— Чего пялишься? — зло обернулся на него Зуло. — Глаза сломаешь!

— Не пялюсь. — Пришлось отвести взгляд. С Зуло станется швырнуть в него грязью или камнем.

Пока тот обсыхал, Тико собрал улиток и запек на небольшом костерке. Сложил из первого попавшегося мусора, и дым от него пошел черный. Мясо выковырял из раковин, смешал с остатками кукурузной каши, найденной в высохшей упаковке, и передал Зуло на пробу. Тот со вздохом поковырял все это и, поморщившись, стал жевать. Остатки вернул Тико, и тот проглотил все, не чувствуя ни капли насыщения.

— Если повезет, через пару дней будем в столице, там купим поддельные идентификаторы, — пообещал Тико, — у меня есть несколько знакомых, что могут одолжить денег и приютить. Бабла хватит, чтобы перекантоваться первое время. Потом уедем к северу на побережье. Я найду работу, нормальную работу, и смогу вас содержать.

— Ты что, дебил? — Зуло крутанул пальцем у виска, поднялся и потопал вдоль реки. — Пошли, нет сил тебя выносить. Доберемся до города и разойдемся!

— Почему? — Тико подскочил и бросился следом. — Поверь, я могу помочь. Может, я не так богат, как Фильджеральд Рейнальд, но у меня есть средства.

Услышав имя самого богатого человека на планете, Зуло зарычал, резко развернулся и ткнул острым пальцем Тико в грудь.

— Не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего! И от ребенка избавлюсь при первой возможности! Ты меня изнасиловал! Меня мутит от твоего запаха, и лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — сдохнуть!

— Я же извинился, — пробормотал Тико, но Зуло снова рыкнул и ускорил шаг.

Тико виновато потупился. Понимал, что накосячил, но надеялся все исправить. В конце концов, он искренне покаялся в своих поступках, надеялся получить шанс и доказать, что может быть лучше. Тико знал, что может, а еще не собирался никуда отпускать свою новую семью. Просто физически не смог бы с ним расстаться, и если Зуло продолжит упрямиться, планировал привязать его к себе силой.

Через несколько часов бодрого шага Зуло подустал. Тико теперь шел рядом, подавал руку при необходимости и улыбался от счастья — когда его омега был близко, улыбка не сходила с лица. В середине дня Зуло не выдержал и устроил привал. Со стоном стащил трущие ноги бутсы и вытянулся в корнях низких иссохших деревьев. Рядом горкой пристроились пустые бутылки и затертые кроссы. Зуло осмотрел их и с разочарованием отбросил — у одного не хватало подошвы.

Тико тут же разложил костерок, сделал из мусора шампур и поставил обжариваться пойманную в кустах крысу. Вне города он чувствовал себя как дома, отлично ориентировался и умел добывать еду. Зуло, напротив, — городской житель, видимо, не сбежал от него, поскольку понимал, что один долго не протянет.

— Нам и дальше следует держаться вместе. — Этот разговор Тико обдумывал уже не раз. — Я помог тебе выбраться, помогаю выжить. И в столице не подведу.

— Помог выбраться? — Зуло зло приподнял брови. — А я тебя просил? Чего я тут забыл? На свободе, в помоях, в грязи… Может, я и не хотел выбираться…

— Уверен, что хотел, — спокойно ответил Тико.

— Почем тебе знать? — Зуло поежился, устраиваясь удобнее и борясь с какими-то внутренними страхами. — Я не хочу в город, ничего не хочу… Может, только отомстить тому гаду, что сдал меня. Но для этого мне надо на другой континент.

— Я помогу! — тут же отозвался Тико.

— А сам отомстить не хочешь? Ты же болтал что-то о бывшем муже, который спалил всю твою семью.

— Кортен просто безмозглый дурак, — покачал головой Тико. — И пока меня не объявят мертвым, он не получит мое наследство, не сможет вскрыть сейф и останется ни с чем. Он сам себя наказал.

— А много денег у тебя в том сейфе? — заинтересованно прищурился Зуло.

— Хватит на остров, — хмуро улыбнулся Тико, — мы с братом откладывали, хотели накопить побольше и рвануть на север. Забыть о картелях и жить спокойно в какой-нибудь глуши Нунавута. Может, даже отыскали бы уголок, где все еще есть живая природа. Разводили бы кроликов, собирали грибы. Втроем растили бы племянников, — он невольно вздохнул. Потеря камнем давила на сердце. Сейчас у него остался только Зуло.

— Хорошо. План такой — берем твой сейф, избиваем Кортена, рвем через океан и мочим моих работодателей. Если ты мне помогаешь, я тебе рожу и отдам твою личинку. Если будешь тупить и мешаться, я от тебя избавлюсь!

Тико внимательно посмотрел на своего нежного, маленького омегу, что предлагал жестокую месть и убийство, и со счастливой улыбкой согласился.

До небольшого туристического поселка у подножия вулкана они добрались затемно. Спрятались в кустах, осматриваясь и приглядываясь. Этот район всегда был многолюден, но к ночи все туристы разъезжались, в низине темнело, и городского освещения не хватало, чтобы кто-то их заметил. Над крышами домов Тико увидел следящих ботов и затолкнул Зуло под сваи ближайшего домика. Там, закопавшись в городской мусор, они были незаметны.

— Нужно найти одежду и лицо закрыть кепкой, — уверенно произнес Зуло, — без этого дебильного комбеза они нас не вычислят.

— Там новейшая система сканирования, — покачал головой Тико, — они сразу определят, что ты без чипа. По лицам и одежде тюремные боты не проверяют.

— Дерьмо…

— Я обойду деревушку по периметру, посмотрю, может, найдется пустой домик, где мы сможем переждать пару дней.

Тико попытался подняться, но Зуло резко схватил его за рукав, не позволяя уйти.

— Нет. Я с тобой, — шепнул он и еще тише добавил: — Не хочу остаться один.

Горные склоны, темные и сухие, почти не скрывала растительность, прятаться там было негде, но кое-где попадались уединенные домики для туристов, мусорные контейнеры, переполненные вонючим хламом, и старые складские постройки. Зуло попытался сунуться в одну такую, но Тико ткнул пальцем в темный коттедж. Похоже, прошлые постояльцы оттуда съехали, а новые еще не прибыли. Они ждали почти до полуночи, желая убедиться, что домик никто не заселит, а потом Тико легко выломал замок, плотно зашторил окна и позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением.

— До утра точно можно отсидеться.

— Горячая вода! Кровать! — Зуло бегал по крошечному коттеджу и картинно кланялся удобствам цивилизации. — Я первый в душ!

Дверь в душевую звучно хлопнула, и Тико с улыбкой занялся готовкой. В коттедже имелись кухонька с плитой и посуда для жарки, был и пищевой принтер, но не заправленный биомассой. В ящичках нашлись оставленные кем-то из посетителей крупа и немного старых напечатанных овощей. Тико замутил кашу с перцем и морковкой, и когда распаренный и сияющий чистотой и счастьем Зуло выбрался из душа, на столе его ждали тарелка и кружки с горячим чаем.

— Еда, боженька, это просто чудо! — Зуло схватился за ложку и запихнул в рот, обжегся, смешно стал дышать, пытаясь охладить кашу, а потом жадно проглотил, хрипло покашливая.

— Чай с имбирем. Тебе должно помочь. — Тико взял его кружку, немного подул, чтобы Зуло снова не обжегся, и придвинул к нему ближе.

— Спасибо. — Зуло глотал еду, блаженно щурясь и растягивая пухлые губы от удовольствия.

На середине порции он притормозил, отложил ложку и устало опустил руки, расползаясь на стуле. Видимо, утолил первый голод, и его стало клонить в сон.

— Отнести тебя в постель, кроха?

— Я безногий, что ли? — вяло огрызнулся он. — И не маленький я вовсе. Мне почти двадцать три! А еще я доесть хочу.

Зуло с усилием сел ровнее, придвинул тарелку ближе.

— Почти неделя голодовки — и теперь нормальная еда, — пробормотал он, — Нормальная... и не из принтера, и не разбавленная биомасса, как в тюрьме. Хотя тюремная еда мне привычна. В интернате так же кормили, я до восемнадцати и не знал, что еда может быть другой.

— Ты рос в интернате? Без семьи?

Зуло бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но, видимо, еда сделала его разговорчивым.

— Меня в семь забрали из дома, направили в элитную школу для одаренных. Домой не отпускали, пока я не окончил колледж. Да и потом разрешили только вещи забрать...

— А как же твои родители?

— Папа спился, пока меня не было. — Зуло нервно передернул плечами. — Когда я приехал в родной город, меня ждала лишь коробка с его вещами и завещание. Виртуальное послание. С отцом я никогда не общался, но папа о нем написал. Лучше б этого не делал, — добавил он и еще больше помрачнел.

— Мои родители погибли при последнем извержении Тунгура, — поделился Тико.

— Посрать, — отмахнулся Зуло, — не хочу ничего знать ни о тебе, ни о твоей семье. — Он устало опустил голову. — Отнеси меня в постель...

Тико тут же подорвался, подхватил его на руки, прижимая к себе разогретое после душа и размякшее после сытной еды тело. Зуло так славно пах, так притягательно и нежно, что Тико не удержался и поцеловал ему кисть, когда укладывал в постель. Зуло отдернул руку, посмотрел недовольно и закутался в покрывало с головой. Тико быстро принял душ, смывая недельную грязь, простирнул их комбинезоны и сел рядом на полу. Долго смотрел на неподвижно замершего мальчишку, думал, как помочь, как вытащить из скорлупы, в которой Зуло прятался с самого детства...

— Я о тебе позабочусь, кроха, — прошептал он, уверенный, что Зуло спит.

— Отвали уже, — раздалось в ответ.

Но Тико не ушел, положил у постели Зуло подушку и лег рядом. Так, чтобы слышать его дыхание, чувствовать его аромат и помочь, если потребуется.

— Я слышу, как ты пыхтишь, — после нескольких минут тишины сказал Зуло. Похоже, из-за сильнейшей усталости он не мог уснуть.

— Я не специально...

— Скажи, если бы я не забеременел, ты бы стал вытаскивать меня из тюрьмы?

— Возможно, я не знаю.

— Если бы нас не казнили в один день, ты бы никогда не задумался о моей беременности, тебя бы повесили, а меня и ребенка растворили бы в кислоте... — Зуло повернулся к нему, и с постели свесилась его ладошка, так что Тико мог рассмотреть глубокую впадину линии жизни и сердца. — У меня никогда не было альфы, потому что работа и учеба полностью отбирали все свободное время. Течки походили на легкую простуду, меня ни к кому не влекло. В школе альфы были мне не друзья, а соперники. Мы соревновались за баллы, и те, кто отставал, отправлялись в утиль. Лишь лучшие добивались результата. На работе мне вообще не позволяли ни с кем общаться. Томас только указывал: «Приди туда, сделай то»... — Зуло тяжело вздохнул. — У меня была спокойная и очень нудная жизнь. Но, кажется, я был роботом.

— Теперь у тебя будет ребенок.

— Заткнись уже! — рыкнул Зуло. — Эта хрень у меня в животе разжижает мозги и сжигает все ресурсы. Я снова хочу есть. А еще эта личинка что-то сделала с моим телом... Оно как будто не мое.

Тико осторожно приподнялся, рассматривая его, вытянувшегося под покрывалом. Зуло смотрел в потолок и выглядел растрепанным и покрасневшим. Даже уши в тусклом свете потемнели от смущения.

— Сделать тебе еще каши?

— Да, пожалуйста. — Зуло расстроенно дернул носом.

Утром их разбудил шум подъехавшей машины, и Тико пришлось стащить Зуло с постели. Они выскочили на улицу в чем были, пробежали пару кварталов, дергаясь от каждого звука и вжимаясь в шершавый горячий камень стен домов. В конце улицы Зуло заметил прачечную, и они, не сговариваясь, бросились туда. Тико не дал ему сунуться к главному входу, а сразу потащил на задний двор. Там, как и ожидалось, стояли корзины с забытыми или ожидающими хозяев вещами. Они зарылись в шмотки, стараясь отыскать одежду по размеру. Для Зуло легко нашлись и джинсы, и светлая рубашка, а вот на Тико с его габаритами подобрать что-то оказалось сложно. Он с трудом забрался в вытянутые спортивные штаны, футболка на нем трещала по швам, а на плечи накинул тряпку, напоминающую пончо.

— Что дальше? — Зуло нервно осматривался и топтался голыми пятками по пыльному асфальту.

— Надо ехать в столицу, там у меня знакомые...

— Раздобудь мне планшет, и я решу все наши проблемы, — внезапно прервал его Зуло и указал на парочку туристов, что шли им навстречу и отмечали на электронной карте какие-то достопримечательности.

— Ладно, попробуй их отвлечь... — неуверенно сказал Тико.

Зуло с готовностью выскочил перед незнакомцами и стал что-то расспрашивать на фразийском. Туристы объясняли, тыкали в планшет, но не выпускали его из рук — перехватить девайс не было возможности. Тико терся рядом, заглядывал Зуло через плечо и присматривался, что можно стащить. Вместе с братом они нередко воровали, но обычно это был вооруженный грабеж с пушками и сожженными зданиями. Вставать на ту же скользкую дорожку он больше не хотел, потому потоптался рядом и отошел, показывая Зуло, что представление можно заканчивать.

— Я думал, ты их прибьешь и заберешь планшет, — откровенно поделился тот, нисколько не смущаясь того, что Тико мог кого-то убить.

— Я с этим завязал, — честно признался Тико, — у меня будет ребенок, я пытаюсь стать лучше.

— Скучный ты, — фыркнул Зуло, — а я вот что добыл.

Он показал электронный билет на туристический автобус в столицу Кито. Один билет. А их двое.

— Отвлеку водителя, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Зуло, — нужно только незаметно добраться до автобусной станции.

Тико кивнул, взобрался на ближайшую стену забора и осмотрелся, проверяя наличие поисковых ботов. Рядом с ними все было чисто, но продолговатые сферы шныряли над домами рядом с центром. А несколько, развернув свои антенны, активно сканировали улицы. Он тут же спрыгнул, пригибаясь, и дернул Зуло ближе к земле. Глаза у омеги испуганно забегали, он попытался сунуться к какому-то дому, но Тико не дал, удержал рядом и повел за каменный забор. За ним был шанс, что сканер их не нащупает.

— Что теперь? — Как только ситуация выходила из-под контроля, Зуло искал его помощи.

— Можно на карачках пройти пару улиц. Система скана может принять нас за животных...

— Почти весь домашний скот тоже чипуют. А диких усыпляют. Только хуже будет, — ответил Зуло, но послушно встал на четвереньки и двинулся следом за Тико.

Стараясь не нарваться на слежку и не попасться туристам на глаза, они ползали по пыли между сваленными под стенами домов мусорными кучами. Перебирались короткими перебежками и остановились у крытого рынка, как раз напротив автобуса, в который именно в этот момент заканчивалась посадка. От грязных прилавков исходила тошнотворная вонь, и напуганный Зуло позеленел. Тико протянул ему кусочек тряпки, чтобы прикрыть рот, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Давай рванем, может, проскочим, — предложил он и сразу попытался подняться.

— Подожди. — Тико грубо схватил его за шкирку и прижал к стене. Чуть в стороне пролетела сфера бота. Словно почуяв добычу, они собрались над станцией, крутились, расправляя свои антенны и запуская систему скана. Стоило чуть замешкаться, и они снова отправятся в тюрьму. — Нет... не хочу, — пробормотал Тико, с ужасом представляя, как их разлучат, расселят по камерам, а потом его омегу убьют!

— Знаешь фризский? — отвлек его от пугающих мыслей Зуло, Тико покачал головой. — Спритнуем в автобус. Я буду говорить, а ты улыбайся и кивай, можно попробовать отвлечь внимание. Пробьешь один билет, и мы займем места в заднем ряду.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Тико поправил ему волосы, убирая посветлевшие после помывки пряди за оттопыренные ушки. Такие милые, красивые ушки, которые очень хотелось поцеловать. Тико был уверен, что если их план не сработает, он отправит Зуло в город, отдаст ему свой контакт и поможет выжить. А что будет с ним самим — неважно.

— Сейчас. — Зуло толкнул его от себя. Двинулся вперед, чуть ускоряясь и махая рукой водителю, который как раз собирался закрыть двери. Тико непроизвольно пригибал голову, нервно осматриваясь по сторонам, — но боты ушли на другие улицы, давая им шанс.

Они влетели в автобус, задержав дыхание, и тут Зуло обрушил на него поток непонятной речи, единственное, что было ясно, что он ругался. Водитель, уставился на них, ожидая, что они предъявят билет. Тико осторожно протянул карту к системе считывания, но Зуло отбил его руку и стал выкрикивать что-то на повышенных тонах.

— Простите, — пробормотал Тико, водитель понимающе улыбнулся. На туристических маршрутах автобусы до сих пор водили живые люди. — Он беременный, вечно эти срывы...

Карта пикнула, считыватель загорелся зеленым, открывая внутренние двери, Тико, подхватив Зуло на руки и заткнув его поцелуем, протащил внутрь салона. Зуло нервно дернулся в его объятиях, попытался отпрянуть, но потом, словно поддавшись, позволил целовать. Так, вместе, они добрались до конца автобуса, где Зуло тут же выскользнул из рук и устроился на мягком кресле. Тико сел рядом. Дышать получалось через раз. Так хорошо было, так щемяще хорошо и волнительно.

— Больше так не делай, — тихо произнес Зуло.

Автобус тронулся, за окном промелькнули шарики тюремных ботов, но они не имели права покушаться на личную жизнь туристов, и автобус спокойно покинул деревню. Хотелось выдохнуть, но Тико все равно мелко трясло. Он поверить не мог, что через пару часов они окажутся в столице и вся эта чехарда закончится. Старый знакомый сумеет раздобыть чистые чипы, поможет с финансами, а потом, как предложил Зуло, они доберутся до Кортена и заберут деньги из сейфа. Накоплений должно хватить на всю оставшуюся жизнь. На безбедное будущее для Зуло и их малыша.

Зуло тем временем незаметно вытащил из сумки впереди сидящего пассажира планшет и, недолго повозившись, снял блокировку. Тико с интересом смотрел, как он запускает какие-то программы, открывает системные окна и ковыряется с подключением к какому-то серверу.

— Мои коды для ВПН заблочены, — сказал он с разочарованием и отдал планшет Тико, — придется ехать к зданию НОМа и забраться в систему там.

— Что за ном? — Тико закрыл непонятные ему окошки и запустил браузер, чтобы просмотреть новости.

— Организация, на которую я работал, — отмахнулся Зуло, не желая углубляться в подробности. — Занимаются экономическим шпионажем — возможно, на мужденародном уровне. Меня, обычного штатного работника, и не посвящали особо, но я с группой программистов писал систему защиты и знал, как там все устроено.

— Может, тебя потому отправили в тюрьму?

— Сомневаюсь. Я был преданным, знаешь, не лез, куда не просили, и вообще действовал строго по указке. Да и никому не было до меня дела. Они проворачивали слишком крупные дела, чтобы замечать таких, как я...

— Этот НОМ как-то связан с отключением систем на межгалактическом шаттле? — с недоверием спросил Тико. Крупнейший скандал, случившийся примерно в то же время, что и их встреча, навевал на мысли. Зуло передернул плечами — он всегда так делал, когда не хотел говорить.

— Надо найти способ связаться с моим куратором Томасом Травоски, он пару раз звонил мне в тюрьму, пытался помочь, но, видимо, не справился.

— В городе я раздобуду тебе чистый телефон, — пообещал Тико.

Страничка тем временем загрузилась, на первой полосе высветилась информация о крупных сезонных пожарах, чуть ниже новость о сбежавших преступниках. Поиски продолжались, но информации о них никакой не было, что уже радовало.

Тико открыл ссылку, глянул на их фото — Зуло на нем выглядел испуганным, грязным и очень маленьким. Тико же, напротив, с огромным широким подбородком, грубой щетиной, взлохмаченными черными короткими волосами, густыми бровями, тяжелыми дугами, нависающими над небольшими глазами, темной, почти бурой кожей и мощными плечами напоминал медведя. Таким он был в первые дни ареста, сейчас значительно осунулся, да и волосы отросли почти до плеч. На себя он больше не походил.

Под фото значились их преступления — привычный набор под его именем вызвал лишь хмурую ухмылку, — с прошлой жизнью покончено, теперь Тико постарается стать примерным гражданином, мужем и отцом. Никаких убийств и другой противозаконной деятельности. Тико себе поклялся.

Когда же он стал читать о деле Зуло, то не смог промолчать.

— Международный терроризм? Преступление против человечности? — Он изумленно толкнул Зуло в плечо, привлекая внимание. — Подрывная деятельность, крупные кражи... это действительно так???

— Ну, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, — не стал отрицать Зуло.


	3. Сладкая месть

Им пришлось провести почти две недели в полуподвальных складских комнатах при автобусном терминале. Улицы в центре города постоянно патрулировали, над дорогой шныряли боты-сканеры, каждое второе строение снабжено камерами и системой снятия отпечатков. Они по очереди бегали в магазин в том же здании, закупая продукты, и таскали вещи из багажа. Тико повезло в первый же день украсть кредитную карту у какого-то туриста, а Зуло что-то намутил в планшете, что карту не могли отследить и не заблокировали. Он вообще из этого планшета не вылезал, сидел сутками неподвижно на пуфике, что притащил ему Тико, и стучал пальцами по виртуальной клавиатуре.

Токсикоз не давал ему покоя, зато простуда прошла и ранки зажили. Зуло немного полегчало, хотя выглядел он все таким же тощим и замученным. Мылись и в туалет они ходили в небольшом баре на цокольном этаже. Тико переживал, что их начнут узнавать, но никому не было до них дела. А после того как он украл чемодан с дорогими модными шмотками, их гардероб стал разнообразнее, и они легко могли слиться с толпой туристов.

К концу второй недели Тико был готов волосы на голове рвать от неприступности и грубости Зуло. На вопросы о его работе тот злился, на попытки сблизиться — матерился. А Тико хотелось его понять, развести на откровенные разговоры, узнать лучше. И просто присесть рядом, чтобы почувствовать его тепло и близость. Сейчас, когда гормоны из-за беременности усилили запах, Тико выл по ночам от безудержного желания. Но Зуло лишь сильнее закрывался и огрызался. Казалось, он намеренно выводил его из себя, грубил, хамил и не позволял приближаться.

Когда контакт наконец дал о себе знать, Тико чуть не прыгал от радости.

— Ты уверен, что он тебя не сдаст? — Зуло бросил на Тико критический взгляд и снова уткнулся в планшет.

Тико ни в чем не был уверен. Но другого шанса у них не было. Жить и дальше в подвалах, прятаться от всего и всех, скрываться, пока беременность Зуло не станет серьезной проблемой, — не выход, да и опасно. Тико должен был думать об омеге и ребенке, о своей семье.

— Не сдаст, — постарался придать он своему голосу уверенности. — Но как только получим чипы и деньги, сразу свалим из города.

— Почему? Всегда мечтал побывать в Кито, когда еще выдастся шанс? — беззаботно рассмеялся Зуло. — И я уже снял нам виллу. Перекантуемся там пару дней, пока я буду настраивать чипы. Мне нужны мощный компьютер и принтер, тогда мы получим все необходимое, чтобы выжить и скрыться.

Тико не ответил, кивнул, уверенный, что все равно сделает все по-своему. Осталось пару часов дождаться появления товарища, получить новые документы и попытаться удрать в Канаду.

Дон, старый знакомый семьи, когда-то помогавший картелю в торговле, а потом сваливший с Нарборо, сославшись на болезнь любимого папы, прибыл ровно в назначенное время. В прошлом Тико считал его хорошим другом, они много времени проводили вместе и немало грязных делишек провернули на двоих. И Роко, пожалев семью Дона, отпустил его, сделав прощальный дар в виде немаленького счета в банке. Бывший подельник не сдал в тот раз, и сейчас Тико надеялся, что в память о прошлом окажет им помощь.

При встрече Тико со счастливой улыбкой обнял его и похлопал по плечу. Дон ответил на объятия и передал увесистую сумку.

— Читал о случившемся в новостях и соболезную твоей потере. Роко был настоящим альфой, сильным, умным. А Двин, говорят, почти на сносях, но его все равно застрелили, ублюдки, — добавил с сочувствием Дон.

— Спасибо, бро, — искренне произнес Тико...

Пока они общались, Зуло без спроса забрался в вещи и вытащил из сумки пухлый пакет. Проверил, что Дон ничего не забыл, пересчитал выделенные деньги. С новенькими чипами засел за планшет, что-то проверяя.

— Ты невероятно меня выручил. Как только разберусь со своими проблемами, обязательно с тобой расплачусь.

— Не стоит. Когда-то ты мне тоже помог. — Дон приветливо улыбался, и Тико был рад, что старый приятель помнит о добрых делах. — Чипы совершенно чистые, инжектор одноразовый, достать другой было сложно. Еще перчатки и шляпы. Городские системы все проверяют по лицам и отпечаткам. Постарайтесь ничего не трогать и никуда не смотреть. — Дон не забыл о мелочах, и это радовало. Альфа уже был готов распрощаться, но бросил взгляд на Зуло и тихо добавил: — От мальчишки лучше избавься. На него международный розыск открыт, за поимку обещают огромное вознаграждение. С ним ты даже на севере не спрячешься.

— Без тебя разберусь, — в голосе невольно послышался рык, — и не беспокойся, — добавил он примирительно, похлопав товарища по плечу.

— Чипы с маячком, — подал голос Зуло, все еще не отрываясь от компьютера, — твой дружок нас уже продал.

— Что? — Дон непонимающе уставился на него. — Что ты несешь?

— Не выпускай его, он нас сдал, — твердо сказал Зуло и холодно посмотрел на Тико, — избавься от него.

Дон бросил на Тико изумленный взгляд. Тот не спешил, ждал, что Зуло передумает. Тико верил товарищу, очень хотел ему верить и рассчитывал, что тот все объяснит и не придется его убивать. Тем более Дон был единственным, кто согласился им помочь.

— Прикончи его! — сухо, как приказ, повторил Зуло, и Дон испуганно дернулся, сообразив, чем ему грозит промедление. Но окаменевшая рука Тико не позволила ему сбежать. — Он нас сдал!

Рыкнув от раздражения, Тико перехватил свободной рукой Дона у горла, сжал его шею в изгибе локтя и с силой сдавил. Жалобно хрустнули позвонки, Дон в последний раз вскрикнул и обмяк. Отвращение к себе и поднимающуюся из самого желудка обиду на бывшего друга пришлось засунуть поглубже. Тико стоял над телом товарища и пытался выровнять дыхание.

— Шустрее! — крикнул под ухом Зуло.

Он закатал и себе, и альфе рукава, приставил инжектор и всадил новый чип под кожу. Не обращая внимания на заторможенность Тико, потащил к парковке. Они просмотрели ее всю вдоль и поперек, заранее продумывая план побега, и сейчас Зуло твердым шагом направлялся к рентным автомобилям, что можно было снять по карте. Рядом с аппаратом оплаты Зуло притормозил, запустил что-то на планшете, наверное прикрывая их следы, потом провел оплату и отбросил охранный блокиратор.

— На пассажирское! — твердо указал он, занимая место водителя.

Тико беззвучно подчинился, бросил сумку с вещами на заднее сиденье и грузно опустился рядом. Зуло ловко пристроил планшет у автопилота, запустил воздушные подушки и указал адрес. Натянул кепку на глаза, скрываясь от камер на проходной, и нажал стартер. Машина мягко поднялась с места, вышла с парковочной станции и пристроилась на второй уровень потока.

Тико тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на Зуло, что теперь удобно устраивался на сиденье, намереваясь поспать.

— А ведь Роко его папе операцию оплатил... — произнес он словно сам себе. — Я понимал, что нельзя никому доверять, что любой предаст, но Дон... мы были близки.

— Да не было ничего, — буркнул Зуло, — но следовало избавиться от лишнего языка. А ты рядом с ним размяк и козликом запрыгал.

— Что значит — не было? — непонимающе переспросил Тико.

— Слежки не было. Не тупи, — отмахнулся Зуло и вытянул из подлокотника одеяло.

— Так ты... — Злость окатила кипятком, Тико мрачно посмотрел на свои руки, с отвращением понимая, что убил единственного человека, кто согласился им помочь, лишь потому, что этот безумный социопат решил перестраховаться.

— Чего я? — хмуро поинтересовался Зуло, повернувшись в его сторону.

— Ничего, — буркнул Тико и уставился в окно.

Обида отступила, слишком быстро и без остатка. Только изморозь осталась на душе. Тико знал, что не сможет навредить Зуло, не сможет обидеть и даже припугнуть. Он сам связал себя с этим омегой меткой и ребенком. И эта связь была сильнее, чем любые его решения. После родов и, может, еще через пару лет, когда метка ослабеет и потеряет над ним силу, Тико сможет высказать Зуло все, что он думает, а пока... мог лишь посочувствовать своему несчастному другу, что тот попался Зуло под руку.

Машина неспешно несла их через весь город, за окнами мелькали некогда знакомые улицы и дома — Тико бывал тут, и не раз, с братьями, еще когда поднимали бизнес, искали правильные контакты. А потом приезжали отдохнуть, выгулять непутевого братишку, показывали его лучшему врачу... Зуло тоже не мешало бы посетить врача, жизнь в тюрьме не сахар, да и после они спали в холоде, питались абы чем, и уже почти месяц их по пятам преследовал страх.

Тико со вздохом посмотрел на своего омегу, поправил невесомо выбившую из-за уха прядь, попытался смириться с его поступками. Раньше по приказу Роко он убивал, и много, но теперь, когда у него скоро должен родиться сын, Тико надеялся измениться, начать новую жизнь, не связанную с криминалом, чтобы стать примером для семьи. Твердое внутреннее решение было перечеркнуто одним словом. Неприятно скрипела внутри гордость, но инстинкты как кувалдой припечатывали — Тико не мог от Зуло отвернуться. И не мог против него пойти.

Осторожно достав планшет, он запустил последние программы. Не знал сам, что искал, да и не понимал ничего в программировании. Впрочем, его знаний хватило, чтобы просмотреть логи и с каким-то глупым облегчением обнаружить, что в чипах действительно стояла программа слежения. Правда, только в одном, но Зуло весьма легко ее взломал и удалил.

— И зачем соврал? — пробормотал Тико, возвращая планшет на место. Но ответ был очевиден, Зуло просто не хотел, чтобы Тико думал о бывшем друге плохо. Не хотел портить впечатление о погибшем. — Дурак ты, Зуло, а я еще больший дурак.

Он откинул кресло назад, устраиваясь поудобнее, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, взял руку Зуло в свою и, чуть сжав его ладонь, легко погрузился в сон.

До места добрались через час. Зуло снял им старый домик, некогда расположенный в небольшой деревушке, теперь захваченной разрастающимся городом. Здесь работали городские коммуникации, но не добирался ни густой смог, ни запах от мусорных стоков. На пустынной улице было тихо, спокойно, Тико нравились удаленные от суеты места. И народу тут было мало — дома, расположенные на почтительном расстоянии от рабочих центров, не привлекали туристов и работяг.

По одну сторону улицы раскинулся пыльный городской парк, его пытались сохранить зеленым, но урбанизация сметала все на своем пути, и он больше напоминал вымерший каменный сад. Почти вся планета стала такой: бесконечно огромные, пыльные грязные города; маслянистые, запруженные водоемы и высохшие, мертвые, покрытые толстым слоем смога деревья.

С другой стороны улицы, поодаль от городской черты, расположилась городская свалка, и ровно сложенные кубы мусора загораживали вид на Тунгуру.

Зуло, все еще сонный, выбрался на дорожку и отправил машину назад на парковку. В ящике рядом с дверью нашел ключ-карту, открыл замок. В прихожей их обдало прохладой кондиционера и новенькой системой очистки воздуха.

— Ну и гадюшник, — недовольно пробормотал Зуло, осматривая небольшой домик. — На фото все выглядело на порядок лучше.

— Главное, чтобы нас не нашли.

— Не найдут! Я хорошенько подтер следы. — Он со вздохом плюхнулся на пыльный диван и тут же подскочил, напоровшись на выбитую пружину. — Вот дерьмо!

Тико в мгновение оказался рядом, потянулся к его ягодице, желая проверить, не сильно ли поранился его омега. Зуло отмахнулся, не дал коснуться, но далеко не отошел, замер, чуть наклонив голову и принюхиваясь, сделал шаг ближе, провел носом у его плеча. Тико застыл, не желая разрушить чудесный момент. Зуло с закрытыми глазами продолжал дышать его запахом, улыбался каким-то своим загадочным мыслям, а потом потянулся навстречу к губам, доверчиво приоткрыв рот. Тико склонился ниже, мечтая вновь ощутить сладость его мягких губ. И взвыл, когда Зуло со всего размаха заехал коленом ему между ног.

— Куда тянешься?! — рыкнул он и твердым шагом направился в одну из спален. — Я отдыхать, меня не будить неделю. Или лучше месяц!

Тико оставалось лишь печально отступить, потирая ушибленное место.

Зуло из своего угла выбрался ближе к вечеру, поплескался в ванне и в тонком халате вышел на кухню, куда Тико приманил его запахом свежей еды. На столе его ждала полная тарелка севиче, мягкий батат и свежий сок. Тико успел сбегать в магазин и состряпать суп.

— Вкуснотища, — пробормотал Зуло, откидываясь на спинку и потирая надувшийся от обжорства живот. — Здорово, что ты готовишь, а я вечно по столовкам. Еда из принтера не такая вкусная, но я как-то привык. Даже работая, жил в общаге, Томас как-то пошутил...

Зуло замолк, а Тико не рискнул переспросить, боясь спугнуть хорошее расположение духа у вечно раздраженного парня. Но Зуло не продолжил, поковырялся ложкой в остатках на тарелке и допил сок.

— Я папе в детстве на кухне всегда помогал. Отец работал на рыбзаводе и часто приносил нам живую рыбу, — решил подать голос Тико, — а потом, когда родители умерли, я братьям готовил.

— Неинтересно, — привычно отмахнулся Зуло. Но не ушел, а как-то выжидательно уставился на потертую столешницу.

— Двин любил рыбные блюда, — осторожно продолжил Тико. — Мы, пока еще жили бедно, временами выбирались к садкам и на самодельные удочки набирали голавля. Если бы нас поймали, скорее всего, расстреляли бы на месте... А когда начали свое дело и денег стало хватать, мы с братьями раз в неделю ходили на рыбную ферму. Там можно было почти любую рыбу заказать, и мы брали спинорогов. Я знаю, как его приготовить, что язык от удовольствия проглотишь, но шкура у него ядовитая, если плохо почистить, может желудок сильно прихватить. Двин как-то решил сам запечь, так мы потом с Роко за унитаз подрались... — Тико чуть слышно вздохнул, и Зуло ответил таким же вздохом.

— Я тоже рыбу люблю, — произнес он тихо, почти сам себе. — Меня в детстве папа ею кормил... А в колледже пару раз брал распечатанную, но на вкус она показалась странной. И не пробовал никогда ни голавля, ни спинорога.

— Давай куплю и приготовлю, — с готовностью предложил Тико.

— Нет, не надо, — Зуло подтянул под себя ноги и обнял острые коленки, становясь сразу трогательно маленьким, — не хочу привыкать к хорошему. Мы с тобой дела закончим и разбежимся. Мне надо учиться жить и готовить самому.

Тико недовольно запыхтел, но спорить и доказывать ничего не стал. Зуло, что бы ни говорил, от него просто так не избавится. И Тико постарается добиться его расположения. И даже любви.

— Только к чему учиться готовить, — перебил сам себя Зуло, — на каждом углу стоят принтеры для еды — что захотел, то и нарисовал. А в городах и вовсе не готовят, я дом с кухней еле отыскал, везде доставка и общая столовая. Зачем париться с готовкой, когда вся еда из биосинтетики? — Он поморщил нос и стал вываливать свое недовольство на Тико. — Не планета, а мусоросборка! Куда ни сунься, везде все сгнило, или в зданиях, или в людях. В тюрьме хоть все честно было... раз смертник, значит, можно кормить жидкой баландой и одежду не чистить, и в течку подкинуть в камеру к альфе... и... — Зуло, поджав губы, всхлипнул, сжался затравленно, и Тико, не удержавшись, присел рядом и обнял.

— Не переживай, все уже позади...

— Отвали, — вяло оттолкнул его Зуло, — чего изменилось-то? Может, не в четырех стенах, но все так же взаперти. И без просвета, без надежды на будущее. Ничего ведь не исправится, не станет лучше. Все, что нам останется, — прятаться всю жизнь, как крысам по грязным углам. Да и не осталось ничего чистого...

— Можно билеты на шаттл купить, моих сбережений, возможно, хватит. Улетим в другую галактику и начнем все сначала...

— Думаешь, места еще остались?

Зуло говорил спокойно, но Тико заметил, как на светлом халате появляются мокрые капли, и от этого сердце разрывалось. Он подвинул к нему стул ближе, сел напротив и осторожно положил ладонь на колено, надеясь, что Зуло его не оттолкнет, но тот, видно, был слишком занят своими печалями.

— Билеты на шаттл распродали уже пару лет назад, никому не хочется оставаться на планете, где дышать можно только в помещениях, оснащенных системой очистки. А я еще в детстве мечтал улететь. Когда только первый шаттл запустили, подумал, что смогу собрать денег, купить билет и отправиться в космос. Второй запуск смотрел по тиви, рыдал тогда, думая, что упустил свой шанс. Но пришло подтверждение с очередной планеты, и началась постройка нового шаттла. Третий запуск пришелся на мой выпускной, я тогда твердо решил, что костьми лягу, но накоплю на билет, пройду тесты и буду следующим, кто отправится к новой галактике. Время четвертого запуска подобралось стремительно быстро, но денег у меня все так же не было. И тест бы не сдал — всегда был хилый, а увлеченный работой, и вовсе себя запустил. И если бы они улетели, я бы, наверное, просто удавился. Но видишь, как вышло — запуск отменили, отложили почти на год, и вот вроде есть у меня шанс убраться отсюда, но умом я прекрасно понимаю, что нет у меня никакого шанса.

— Никогда не отступайся от своей мечты, Зуло. — Тико осторожно сжал его колено.

— Некоторым мечтам не суждено сбыться. — Он хлюпнул носом и постарался незаметно смахнуть слезы. — Расскажи лучше, где твой сейф, куда теперь навострить уши.

— Острова Нарборо, — осторожно произнес Тико, боясь новой волны недовольства. Но Зуло только усмехнулся, словно ему предложил замечательную головоломку. И это действительно было так — Нарборо — одно из немногих мест на планете, где сохранились национальные парки и чистая почва. Почти столетие назад архипелаг носил другое название, но после того как крупнейший вулкан Ла-Кумбре увеличил остров почти втрое и уничтожил несколько других, его переименовали.

Тико с братом приложили немало усилий, чтобы сделать эти острова своим домом. Они жили в цветущем раю с чистым воздухом, голубым небом и зеленым ковром под ногами. Остров защищали международные власти и военные Эквадора, которых Роко прикормил и подчинил. На все их грязные делишки чиновники закрывали глаза, терпели торговлю наркотиками, оружием и даже людьми. Потому что картель оплачивал защиту островов от браконьеров и урбанизации.

Довольная улыбочка на лице Зуло толкнула Тико сделать шаг навстречу. Он медленно двинул рукой, провел ладонью от колена до бедра, с трепетом ощущая мягкость кожи и легкий пушок. Пальцы пробрались под чуть влажный халат и когда наткнулись на густые паховые волосы, его словно лавой окатило. Дыхание сбилось, все тело вспотело, а член встал, болезненно упираясь в штаны.

— А ты клешни чего распустил? — Зуло резко встрепенулся, выставил ногу и толкнул стул Тико так, что тот шлепнулся на спину, чуть головой об пол не приложился. — У меня от твоего запаха и твоих дебильных поползновений гормоны вообще взбесились. Все время ощущение, будто течка началась. Еще раз меня тронешь, и я твои хваталки обломаю!

— От гормонов это не спасет, — поднялся Тико, потирая ушибленный бок. — Я бы тебе сказал, что спасет, но ты меня точно прибьешь.

— Вот и молчи! — вспыхнул красным Зуло и выскочил из комнаты. — Лучше продумай план, как забрать твой сейф. За это ты отвечаешь, — донеслось из закрытой ванной.

Тико никогда не был силен в тонких планах и расчетах. Обычно в их семье все решал Роко, а Тико справлялся с делами порывисто — врывался по указанному адресу и мочил всех без разбора. Шантажировал, воровал любимых, убивал родню... Тико в своих поступках не сомневался, но сейчас стало неприятно вспоминать.

В составленном плане самой главной и единственной трудностью было попасть на Нарборо и убраться оттуда одним куском. Острова хорошо защищали от посторонних, и туристы тратили огромные суммы, надеясь получить туда пропуск, потому империя Даэдо процветала, наслаждаясь жизнью на закрытой территории. Никому без личного катера и толстого кармана просто так пробраться туда не удавалось. А у них сейчас не было ни того, ни другого.

К счастью, Зуло помог, разложил все по полочкам, продумал все как следует. Пообещал добыть разрешение и яхту и даже внешность поменять. Тико купил ему бытовой принтер, и Зуло сделал для них накладки на лицо. Альфе с его огромным подбородком и тяжелым лбом сделать что-то было сложно, но Зуло нарисовал на планшете для него огромный нос, и с этой накладкой Тико походил на опухшего пьяницу. Себе Зуло изменил скулы и губы. С маленьким ртом и заостренным подбородком он казался непривычно странным.

Тико так же, как и обещал, добыл для Зуло телефон, тот сразу позвонил своему куратору, болтал с ним почти час. И хотя Тико бессовестно подслушивал, ничего так и не понял. Они общались на незнакомом языке, а простейший переводчик-наушник Тико так и не додумался купить. После разговора Зуло выглядел задумчивым и мрачным, но на вопросы отвечать отказался. Сказал только, что Томас Травоски, его адвокат и куратор, работает над его делом, но, очевидно, безуспешно.

***

Тико не заметил, как пролетело время. Жизнь в отдаленном маленьком домике замерла, уснула вдали от грязной дороги и растущих гор мусора. Каждый день Тико готовил на кухоньке, все чаще замечая, как Зуло улыбается, хорошеет и расцветает. Он наконец избавился от неприятного кашля и стал набирать вес. Пусть все так же не подпускал к себе близко, но отношения, несомненно, становились теплее, и по ночам, когда воздух хоть немного становился чище, они выбирались в парк и бродили по грязным, пыльным дорожкам, пытаясь сквозь висящий над городом смог рассмотреть далекие звезды. Это время хотелось растянуть, оставить для двоих и не бояться будущего.

Но все рухнуло так же, как и всегда, однажды ночью их подняли вой сирен и крики полиции в громкоговорителях. Их вычислили, и Тико подозревал, что это его вина — в магазинчике, где он постоянно закупался, хозяин уже несколько раз выказывал подозрения, когда Тико отказывался платить через аппарат считывателя отпечатков пальцев, а требовал терминал для устаревших платежей по кредитной карте. Скорее всего, он и отправил записи с камер слежения в полицию, где Тико сразу опознали. Теперь им предстояло либо сражаться, либо вновь отправиться в тюрьму.

— Зуло! — Тико, едва натянув одежду, рванул к нему в комнату, куда без дозволения входить не позволялось. С удивлением осмотрелся — почти вся комната была завалена непонятными приборами, сделанными на принтере. Зуло уже оделся и судорожно запихивал в сумку свой новенький лэптоп и какие-то приблуды.

— Хватай эти сумки, — указал он на уже собранные вещи и по-деловому закинул портфель на плечо.

— Сюда. — Тико надеялся вытащить его через окно, прикрывая своим телом, но Зуло отрицательно качнул головой и быстро шмыгнул на кухню.

— Тут, — указал он, отбрасывая грязный половичок, — потайной ход. Я потому этот дом и выбрал.

Под ковром действительно расположился погреб с дверью, ведущей куда-то вглубь под землю. Нажав на рычаг, Зуло легко вытянул подъемник, умело сшитый из пластин с вкраплением титана. Сканеры его не найдут.

— Старый лаз контрабандистов, — с восхищением узнал Тико.

Он помог Зуло спуститься и аккуратно потянул рычаг на себя, возвращая половик на место. Внизу было тесно и сыро, Зуло зажег фонарик и, махнув рукой, уверенно повел за собой. Словно не в первый раз тут шел.

— И часто ты сюда спускался? — с ревнивыми нотками в голосе спросил Тико, когда они прошли мимо еще одного замаскированного погреба, видимо ведущего в соседний дом.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Зуло.

Они поднялись на поверхность минут через десять. Оказались недалеко от заброшенного в центре парка пруда, заросшего и вонючего. Где-то на соседней улице слышались крики и громкий стук, между домов мелькали полицейские огни. Зуло уверенно обошел пруд до бетонной платформы и, постучав по чему-то, вытащил из невидимости военный флаер.

— Что это? — Тико пораженно замер. — Откуда?!

— Увел у генерала Эквадора, — задорно улыбнулся Зуло. — Не переживай, в ближайшее время он его не хватится, у него медовый месяц на Марсе, с другой планеты быстро не сорвется и дома еще долго не появится.

— Но… как? — Тико не мог собраться с мыслями. Пока он радовался их маленькому домашнему и уютному счастью, Зуло продолжал разрушать и грабить. Страшно даже подумать, что еще он сотворил.

— Забирайся, в бухте Яло нас ждет катер, на нем попробуем добраться до островов Нарборо.

Тико с удовольствием занял удобное водительское кресло из светлой кожи. В пассажирском отсеке располагалось огромное обзорное стекло с голографической картой. Панель управления перед ним радостно показывала готовую к запуску систему. Богатый салон радовал глаз, поднял настроение и уверил в предстоящей победе.

— Поразительно, Зуло. Ты просто восхитителен! — с восторгом заявил Тико и, снова запустив систему невидимости, направил флаер к месту их проживания.

Полиция взломала дом, почти разнесла его до основания, и теперь эксперты ковырялись в оставленных ими вещах.

— Нас ведь невозможно обнаружить? — переспросил Тико у Зуло, что удобно расположился на диванчике.

— Их средствами — нет. Со спутника, если будут искать, найдут враз. Но я надеюсь, генерал еще долго не вернется домой.

— Бля, захотелось открыть двери и насрать им на головы, — проворчал Тико, а Зуло заливисто рассмеялся. На его счастливое лицо Тико залип на пару мгновений, а потом, теша и себя, и его, набрал высоту и взмыл над серым пыльным городом, покидая густое облако смога и выбираясь к солнечному свету.

— Осторожно, на флаерах всегда стоит система оповещения, если мы поднимемся на высоту, где можем столкнуться с рейсовыми самолетами. Не хотелось бы прерывать медовый месяц генерала.

— Не переживай, я в курсе. — Тико переключил двигатели и завис у торчащей из облаков вершины последнего оставшегося вулкана в Эквадоре. Остальные разнесли по камешкам, собирая минералы и руду. Где-то вдалеке виднелся лазурный горизонт, сливающийся со светло-голубым небом и, кажется, даже морем. — Потрясающе красиво, — произнес он, указывая Зуло на окно.

— Когда-то наша планета была везде красивая, — хмуро произнес тот, лишь мимоходом взглянув за стекло. — Не хочу это видеть, — добавил он, уткнувшись носом в обшивку дивана. — Все иллюзия, обман. Мы живем там, внизу, в медленно гниющем аду. Небо — для птиц.

Тико установил автопилот, направил флаер к заливу и, оставив штурвал, пересел к Зуло. Погладил осторожно по узкой спине, а потом притянул за плечи к себе на колени. Зуло сначала пытался сопротивляться, но потом расслабленно выдохнул и вжался лицом ему в живот. От его горячего дыхания стало душно и неудобно, и вместе с тем так хорошо, что Тико заулыбался и стал пальцами перебирать светлые, тонкие волосы.

— Твоих денег хватит на флаер? — невнятно пробормотал Зуло.

— На такой нет. Но на маленький может хватить.

— Купим флаер, — постановил он, — будем жить в нем и скитаться по всему миру.

— Хорошо, — согласился Тико, не собираясь напоминать, что если их вычислят, то флаер просто собьют.

Летающий транспорт быстро доставил их к бухте. К сожалению, добраться до Нарборо на нем не было возможности — Тико сам когда-то настоял, чтобы в охрану острова входила проверка летающих аппаратов, а незарегистрированные флаеры вообще снимали с курса. Перед выходом Зуло раскрыл собранные сумки и указал Тико на подготовленную одежду. По их плану они должны были сойти за богатых туристов, поэтому в сумках лежали какие-то брендовые шмотки.

— Ты все подготовил! Значит, знал, что на нас выйдут?

— Не знал. Но сумки собрал уже давно. Просто не хотел спешить. — Он сделал вид, что занят переодеванием, и отвернулся, но покрасневшие уши выдали его смущение. — Флаер пригнали всего три дня назад.

Тико стало очень приятно. Он и сам не замечал, как тянул время в этом маленьком, грязном домике, где когда-то жили контрабандисты. А вышло, что Зуло разделял его мысли.

Бухта пустовала. У небольшого пирса стояли несколько моторных лодок и довольно крупный океанский катер. При виде него у Тико как-то неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Он верил Зуло, но чем очевиднее обман, тем проще их раскусить.

— Не бзди, — словно заметив его волнение, Зуло толкнул его локтем в бок, — я просто снял его на пару недель. У меня даже счет есть, все чистенько. И надеюсь, ты умеешь управлять такой штукой, потому что от команды я отказался. А то потом еще топить их…

— Умею.

Флаер остался на частной парковке. Мотор яхты весело затарахтел, отправляя их в путь. Новенькая навигационная система приняла курс и установила автопилот. Можно было немного расслабиться. Перевести дыхание в ожидании новых перипетий. Тико так и собирался сделать: вытащил пиво из холодильника, напечатал жирных колбасок и сыра. Но Зуло все испортил одним лишь своим появлением: выбрался на палубу в узких плавках и с шезлонгом, и ни о каком расслаблении больше не могло идти речи.

Тико пожирал его взглядом. Косился, рискуя навсегда испортить зрение, запивал обильно выделяющуюся слюну холодным пивом и мечтал, как будет слизывать со светлой, тонкой кожи летящие со всех сторон крохотные морские капли. К обеду Зуло проголодался, приполз к Тико и забрался в тарелку с закусками. Почесывал чуть покрасневшую кожу и щурился на солнце. А Тико натянул рубашку пониже, стесняясь своего неуемного возбуждения.

— Дай глотнуть. — Зуло потянулся к его бутылке.

— Тебе нельзя.

— Пить хочу, счас сдохну вместе с твоей сраной личинкой! — недовольно рыкнул Зуло. — Давай уже.

Бутылка перекочевала в его руку. Запрокинув голову, Зуло жадно сделал несколько глотков, выдохнул, рыгнул, вытирая потеки на подбородке. Вернувшись в шезлонг, грохнулся на него вниз лицом, выставляя тощую задницу на обозрение Тико, и почти сразу засопел.

Тико только выругнулся и, потерев ноющие яйца, уставился на обтянутые трусами соблазнительные половинки. Вскоре, плюнув на все приличия и мораль, он смачно отдрочил себе прямо на палубе, погружаясь в пошлые фантазии и очень горячие воспоминания. Чуть переведя дух, прикрыл Зуло от палящего солнца полотенцем и ушел напиваться в каюту.

Добрались до островов через пять дней, Тико максимально снизил скорость, наслаждаясь своим болезненным наваждением. Он бы и дольше откладывал прибытие, но в пищевом принтере стала заканчиваться биомасса, а снова голодать не хотелось. В последние дни Зуло вроде стал проявлять заинтересованность в своем спутнике, но даже если тело и тянуло его к приключениям, сердце Зуло по-прежнему оставалось неприступным. Тико временами ощущал потрясающий аромат возбуждения, сладкий, тянущий живот запах естественной смазки, но приблизиться Зуло не позволил. Смотрел грозно, сам принюхивался, а потом сбегал дрочить в душ.

Во всем, конечно, были виноваты гормоны и разгулявшееся во время беременности либидо. Тико помнил, как брат всю беременность бегал по чужим кроватям, пришлось даже нанять ему дополнительную охрану, которую тот тоже умудрился соблазнить. Но Зуло, в отличие от Двина, распутного и бестолкового (Тико хоть брата и любил, но прекрасно понимал, что тот из себя представлял), был тверд в своих решениях и держался отстраненно.

Возле берега их встретила охрана, но Зуло уже поделился, что взломал туристическую базу и у него подготовлен пропуск на двоих, чек на аренду яхты и снятый номер в отеле. Тико оставалось только благодарить и восхищаться. Сам бы он все запорол, либо схватился за оружие и решал дела силой. По привычке.

Их проводили до туристического центра и пожелали приятно отдохнуть. Зуло довольно скалился и делал фотки на пластиковый аппарат, щурился на солнце и казался невероятно счастливым. У Тико же на душе скребли кошки. Хоть он и изменил внешность, все равно переживал, что его узнают. Свой бывший дом он подсознательно боялся.

— Проще простого, — пробормотал он, нервно оглядываясь, — берем напрокат машину, едем к моему дому, забираем сейф и сразу возвращаемся на катер.

— Серьезно? — Зуло обиженно надул губы. — А как же туристические тропы и красоты последнего зеленого уголка планеты?

Прикидываясь туристом, Зуло натянул короткие шорты клеш и футболку с широким воротом, из которого сейчас трогательно торчало острое плечо, на голове же болталась огромная шляпа. На яхте он немного обгорел, и сейчас кожа приобрела нежно-поросячий розовый оттенок. Тико, смотря на него такого, худощавого, милого, невольно зависал.

— В другой раз, кроха, обещаю. — Натянув шляпу на глаза пониже, Тико мысленно надавал себе оплеух. — Пару лет переждать надо, пусть все забудется, сейчас имена членов семьи Даэдо все еще на слуху.

— Ага, и фото на каждом углу. — Зуло махнул рукой на виртуальный билборд, на котором были размещены изображения обоих сбежавших преступников и в профиль, и в анфас.

— Черт! — Тико дернул Зуло в сторону и нервно присел на скамью.

— Ты сейчас на себя нисколько не похож, — уверил его Зуло. — И я хочу мороженое! Купи!

— Ладно.

Тико послушно направился к киоску со сладостями. Когда же вернулся, Зуло и след простыл. Он чуть не выронил рожок с перепугу, не зная, куда бежать и где искать пропажу, когда заметил того у выхода из центра, счастливо размахивающего руками.

— Я взял машину, погнали, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Зуло, а Тико не удержался и крепко его обнял. — Тише, здоровяк, мое мороженое раздавишь.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — попросил он, радуясь редкой возможности его коснуться.

Знакомая дорога вызвала тоскливую ностальгию. Тико не мог не думать о погибшей семье, о Роко с его задорными шутками и жестким, как железный стержень, характером. И Двине, его полной противоположности — наивном, глупом омеге с шикарными черными локонами и темными, словно омуты, глазами. Мысли об их смерти до сих пор разъедали изнутри: и теплыми воспоминаниями о жизни втроем, и горьким пониманием, что не смог, не успел спасти.

— Морду расслабь, а то накладка отвалится, — толкнул его Зуло пяткой. Сам он с головой высунулся в окно, любовался синим морем и голодными альбатросами, сражающимися на берегу за место и рыбу. А его чудесная задница скрашивала все неприятные мысли. — О чем задумался, здоровяк?

— О семье, — буркнул Тико.

— Планируешь, как муженька будешь расчленять? — плотоядно усмехнулся Зуло, садясь на место в кресло.

— Нет, не собираюсь его трогать, и я решил завязать с убийствами.

— Это самообман, я же видел — тебе нравится убивать! — слишком самоуверенно заявил Зуло. Тико на такое только тяжело вздохнул.

— Пусть Кортена боги накажут. А мне его жаль. Когда обчищу сейф, ему останется только волосы на себе рвать.

— Зря. Я бы такое не простил!

— Злопамятный? — с легкой иронией спросил Тико.

Но Зуло слишком серьезно ответил «да» и, нахмурившись, отвернулся к окну. Тико о вопросе пожалел, потому что понимал, что он тоже причинил Зуло зло, но надеялся, что добрыми поступками искупит свою вину.

К дому подъехали через час: их ждал огромный особняк на границе с парком и высоченный забор, заросший хилой растительностью. Деревья на островах были сухими, почва — каменистой, зато это место еще не успело засрать человечество. Тико с тоской подумал, что в этом доме было бы потрясающе здорово растить детей. Своих собственных и племянников. Он украдкой взглянул на Зуло и обреченно вздохнул: тот самозабвенно что-то печатал на планшете.

Замок на двери имел кодовую панель, Зуло сунулся было со своими программами, но Тико по привычке ввел старый пароль, и ворота покорно распахнулись.

— Идиот, даже коды не сменил, — усмехнулся он, и Зуло криво поморщился.

Машину оставили у входа. Дом выглядел заброшенным и нежилым. Кортен, скорее всего, жил в своей дорогой квартире в центре, где были и удобства, и магазины под рукой. Особняк Тико строил не для него. Сигнализацию и камеры он отключил на входе, проверил по логам посетителей — оказалось, муж сюда все же захаживал, иногда даже ночевал, видимо отдыхая от шума и городской суеты. Не придав этому особого значения, Тико направился прямиком к сейфу.

Тот, как и ожидалось, стоял нетронутый, сверкая жестяными боками и привлекая взгляд. Зуло присвистнул, разглядывая здоровяка, но особо не заинтересовался.

— Пойду осмотрюсь. Когда еще удастся побывать в такой шикарной хате?

Тико не стал мешать. Если Зуло решит стащить у Кортена его украшения или какую технику — даже к лучшему. Оставшись один, он приготовил сумку, набрал на панели заветные цифры и с удивлением уставился на полупустые полки. Вместо ожидаемых миллионов в их семейном хранилище лежала от силы пара десятков тысяч. С негодованием он перерыл все, словно под пачками могло прятаться двойное дно, но вместо этого нашел сомнительный лист на сделку с богатейшим бароном Эквадора — Лусио Гутьерра и подпись брата.

— Роко... — с разочарованием прошептал он, присаживаясь рядом с открытым сейфом, — как же ты сглупил...

Не хотелось об этом думать, не хотелось вспоминать. Но понимание, неприятное и колючее, стало очевидным — Роко заключил сделку, сделал большой взнос, а его подельник, вместо того чтобы вернуть долг, натравил на них копов. Роко ведь упоминал что-то с довольной улыбкой, что скоро у них будет достаточно денег и все это можно будет бросить. Говорил так, словно точно знал... а оказалось...

Тико опустил голову на колени и с отчаянием всхлипнул. Если бы брат хоть иногда с ним советовался, если бы рассказал или намекнул…. Тико в его дела не лез, он был убойной силой в их паре, но ведь знал про Лусио, про его шашни с начальником Интерпола, про то, как тот сливал конкурентов, выжимая из них все до нитки. Тико не позволил бы заключить эту сделку, не дал бы сунуться в пасть к волку. Но что теперь? Что теперь-то, когда все уже сделано и нет ни Роко, ни денег, ничего.

— Зуло, — напомнил он себе шепотом. Мысль о его омеге вернула ему успокоение. Та самая мысль, что заставила выбраться из тюрьмы и жить дальше, несмотря ни на что. У него теперь было ради кого жить.

Тико сосредоточенно собрал оставшиеся деньги, какие-то ценные бумаги и небольшой кошель с драгоценностями. Взял и папку с ничего не значащим договором. Когда он будет отрывать Лусио ноги, запихнет эту папку ему в зад. Сумка не наполнилась и на треть, стало немного стыдно, что обещал своему омеге несметные богатства, флаер и безбедное будущее для малыша, а оказалось, что врал.

Он вышел в гостиную залу, раздумывая, куда делся Зуло, огляделся и вздрогнул, напоровшись взглядом на точеную фигуру своего мужа. Тот стоял на верхней ступени широкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, с довольной улыбкой наставив на него энергетический пистолет.

— Приятная встреча, не так ли? — усмехнулся Кортен. — Не зря мне отец посоветовал поставить на коммуникатор оповещение о посетителях. Видимо, чуял, что ты явишься. За сейфом.

Кортен не отрывал взгляда от его сумки — он тоже желал эти деньги. Махнув ему пистолетом, указал отбросить ее, и Тико, скрипя зубами, подчинился. Кортен хорошо подготовился, а он, идиот, поверил, что все пройдет так просто. Теперь он снова окажется в тюрьме, а его омега... он дергано закрутил головой, надеясь заметить Зуло и подать ему знак. Зуло должен был спастись!

— Не суетись и не вздумай запускать свою суперсинтетику, — рявкнул Кортен, — это энергоган, тебя расплавит в секунду!

Тико прекрасно это знал, хотя понятия не имел, где Кортен добыл запрещенное и давно не выпускаемое оружие. Замер неподвижно и лишь сильнее сжал зубы: так тупо попался, так тупо подставился.

— Как же я ждал твоей смертной казни, любимый, — затянул знакомую песню Кортен, — просматривал новости, созванивался с твоим адвокатом. И чего они тянули, не понимаю?

— Зачем ты вообще за меня вышел? — прошипел Тико.

— Отец очень любит денежки. И временами это лишает его головы. Так же, как и твоего братца. Кстати, я с Роко тебе изменял, и трахался он на порядок лучше, чем ты!

Тико даже бровью не повел. Роко знал, какие у них отношения, и Тико не возражал, что брат позволял себе небольшие развлечения в постели.

— А когда у альфы узел раздувается, головой он думать не способен, — елейно продолжал Кортен. Медленно, покачивая бедрами, он спустился на одну ступеньку, положил руку на бедро, словно поглаживая себя. От этого стало противно.

— Ты пустил его с узлом? — не поверил Тико.

— О да, член у него побольше и повеселее, может, вы на рожу и были похожи, а вот то, что между ног, у него намного лучше работало. — Кортен рассмеялся — казалось, он пытается вывести Тико из себя, заставить его дернуться, а потом пристрелить, не дожидаясь приезда полиции. А может, Кортен просто безмозглый идиот. — Взамен твой братец подписал договор с Лусио Гутьерра, тот пообещал отвалить мне огромный куш и помог избавиться ото всей вашей вшивой семейки!

Тико вмиг побелел, сквозь стиснутые зубы невольно вырвалось рычание, и кулаки сжались, готовые к атаке. Кортен предупреждающе дернул пистолетом, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. Тико хотел отомстить.

Зуло был прав: незачем сдерживать внутреннего зверя, притворяться хорошим парнем, когда в действительности Тико — убийца, кровожадный и жестокий, не жалеющий ради своих никого. И сейчас хотелось просто сжать окаменевшими против воли пальцами тонкую шею ублюдка, что лишил его всего...

В гневе перед глазами запрыгали пятна. Кортен заметил, что потерял контроль, и перехватил оружие двумя руками, но продолжал улыбаться. Видимо, только и ждал, когда Тико двинется. А потом оправдается, что это была самозащита. Но Тико знал, что его уже ничего не остановит. И даже выстрел, который спалит его тело изнутри, не спасет Кортена от расправы. Тико хватит тех нескольких мгновений, прежде чем синтетика полностью сгорит, чтобы добраться до ненавистного мужа и поквитаться с ним за все... За спиной Кортена мелькнула светлая тень. Тико случайно зацепился за нее взглядом, а потом рванул вперед.

Лицо Кортена испуганно перекосилось. Тико каждой клеточкой чувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы, чтобы спустить курок. Но в следующее мгновение Кортен взмахнул руками и кубарем полетел вниз. Тико остановился, смотря на его падение. Мог ему помочь, спасти, но не стал — смотрел с садистским удовольствием, как голова его мужа стучится о ступеньки, пересчитывает их то виском, то темечком. Когда тело замерло у его ног, он медленно поднял взгляд и уставился на Зуло.

— Что зыришь?! — фальцетом выкрикнул он. — Мне наскучило слушать вашу демагогию! И ты, слабовольная крыса, все равно бы не решился!

Кортен у его ног жалобно всхлипнул. Тико опустил голову, так ничего и не ответив своему омеге, что спас ему жизнь. Опустился на колени, рассматривая кровоподтеки на красивом теле, один глаз нервно дергался, как и мышцы на той половине лица. Кортен был еще жив, и, возможно, его даже можно было бы спасти. Тико провел пальцами по пухлым губам, коснулся тонкой кожи на скулах, спустился к онемевшим сведенным судорогой мышцам на шее.

— Все то время, что торчал в тюрьме, я мечтал подослать тебе убийцу, — прошептал он, — как хорошо, что я этого не сделал!

Пальцы сжались сильнее, сдавили хрупкую гортань и позвонки. Легким нажимом все еще каменными пальцами он легко переломил их. На лице расплылась улыбка — облегчения и… успокоения. Тико заслужил это — заслужил возможность убить того, кто отобрал у него слишком много. Он наклонился к бледному неподвижному лицу, оставил поцелуй на лбу и слова проклятья. Даже если древние боги его не услышат, Тико хотел проклясть весь его род.

Когда он поднялся, Зуло все так же стоял наверху, немного зажатый, кажется, даже испуганный. С опозданием пришло понимание, что для его злого, но очень ранимого мальчишки, привыкшего решать все через экран компьютера, это первое убийство, и сейчас ему, как никогда, нужна поддержка. Твердым шагом Тико двинулся к нему, поднялся быстро по лестнице, но Зуло от него отшатнулся, испуганной загнанной ланью смотрел то на тело внизу, то на возвышающегося над ним альфу.

— Ты ведь хотел его убить... — несколько раз повторил он.

— Хотел, — согласился Тико.

— Но решил стать правильным, — взвился Зуло, — потому и руки марать не желал. Но не переживай, я все сделал за тебя! И мне это понравилось! — Его голос все еще был визгливым, на взводе, на пределе. — Чего смотришь, индюк?! Да, я такой кровожадный! — выкрикнул он почти истерично.

— Ты не кровожадный. Ты недолюбленный, — спокойно ответил Тико.

— Что ты обо мне знаешь?! — Зуло огрызнулся, отскочил от него в сторону. — Меня любили! Мой куратор обо мне заботился! И папа любил! Так любил, что спился...

— Он оставил тебя. Умер и оставил одного!

— Разве он у него был выбор?! — Голос Зуло сорвался на крик, и он внезапно расплакался.

Тико мгновенно оказался рядом. Обнял осторожно, приглаживая спутанные светлые пряди, прижал к своему плечу.

— Тише, успокойся. — От его слез тянуло улыбаться. Потому что его омега наконец-то открыл свои чувства. Пусть так не вовремя и не к месту, но сейчас Зуло распахнул душу и был готов идти навстречу. — Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он и сам в это поверил. Зуло успокоился так же быстро, как и сорвался. Тут же дернулся, вывернулся из его рук.

— Это все дебильный ребенок и гормоны. Я не такой! Слышал?! Я ненавижу тебя, ненавижу тупых людей, эту тупую грязную планетку и свою жизнь тоже ненавижу! — прошипел он, пытаясь отойти, но Тико не дал. Снова сграбастал и прижал к себе, но уже сильнее. Сейчас он был в сотни раз сильнее.

— Не надо, ты не виноват. И я тоже. Мир уже не изменится, и мы не те, кому стоит его менять. Но я постараюсь любить тебя за всех, кто должен был, но не смог. Буду любить со всеми твоими слабостями и недостатками. Любить так, чтобы тебе никогда больше не было больно.

— Мне сейчас больно! Тико, ты меня сломаешь...

— Я случайно.

Зуло больше не отталкивал. Кажется, он сам прижимался к его груди и так приятно сопел в плечо. Тико мечтал об этом все те два месяца в тюрьме и еще почти столько же, скрываясь от полиции. Мечтал о такой простой близости, когда Зуло не будет его прогонять.

— Я не слишком хорошая кандидатура для любви, — наконец ответил он, — и сам я любить не умею.

— Не страшно, я готов простить тебе это. Взамен если ты простишь меня...


	4. Горькая месть

Они вернулись на яхту еще до заката. Зуло умело и быстро подчистил охранную систему дома, стер записи с камер и забрал выроненный Кортеном пистолет. Рассчитывал, что это немного запутает полицию и подарит им лишнее время. Машину они отправили в центр и попросили какого-то рыбака доставить их до корабля. Никто им не препятствовал, и они легко отчалили.

После искреннего разговора Тико очень надеялся на сближение. Но Зуло его желаний не разделял. Он расстроился, что денег они почти не получили, сначала поругался, а потом ушел в свою комнату. Тико напрасно ждал его на палубе с накрытым столом в обустроенной беседке. Не дождался, плюнув на все, выпил полбутылки шампанского залпом и решил пострадать в своем углу. Но, спустившись к каютам, почувствовал сладкий аромат своего нежного омеги и, не устояв, направился к нему. Хотелось хотя бы подышать им, постоять рядом и помечтать.

За дверью было тихо, и Тико нажал на тугую ручку, бесшумно открывая каюту. Зуло лежал на постели, сжавшись в комок, и чуть слышно плакал. Вздрагивающие плечи, тихие всхлипы заставили Тико броситься к нему, и, присев рядом на колени, он его нежно обнял.

— Чего ты тут забыл? — попытался снова грубить Зуло, но вышло очень жалко. — Я тебя не звал...

— Я сам пришел, кроха, не могу, когда ты плачешь, сердце кровью обливается.

— Я не плачу, — всхлипнул Зуло и, впившись ему в плечо, заскулил. — До сих пор слышу хруст его костей... я не хотел… не знал...

— Ты о Кортене, кроха? Не думай, забудь! Этот ублюдок заслужил и большего! — Тико приподнял его, заглядывая в глаза, и стал вытирать слезы. — Он бы тебя не пожалел. И меня тоже. Он почти меня пристрелил, если бы не ты, я был бы мертв. Слышишь, ты сделал все правильно.

— Тогда почему так мерзко?..

Тико ласково поцеловал его в заплаканные глаза. Зуло хоть и пытался вести себя как заядлый мизантроп и указывал Тико, кого убрать, оказался не готов убивать своими руками. И Тико знал, что больше не позволит ему мараться, пусть делает гадости в своем виртуальном мире, а в реальности решать проблемы будет Тико.

— Зато теперь мне придется ждать от него развода.

— И вправду. Ты теперь не женат, — кивнул Зуло.

— Может, сыграем свадьбу? Я буду очень хорошим мужем, — словно в шутку предложил Тико, но намерения у него были более чем серьезные.

— А я буду очень плохим, — вздохнул Зуло, — посидишь со мной? Я хочу поспать, а ты будешь прогонять плохие мысли...

Тико остался, охранял его сон — правда, от дурного этого не спасло, и желание стало просто невыносимым. Забираясь в постель, Зуло разделся, остался в одних тонких трусиках и стеснительно спрятался под одеяло. Но Тико успел заметить слишком многое, и теперь фантазии не давали покоя. Дождавшись, когда Зуло крепко уснет, он тоже разделся, забрался к нему на кровать и, чуть сдвинув трусы, погладил тугой вход. До безумия хотелось проникнуть туда, ощутить вновь его тепло, сладость от проникновения и нежные стоны. Он даже попытался его спящего возбудить, погладил вялый член и, смочив палец в слюне, на полфаланги погрузил его в анус, но, видимо, Зуло спал слишком крепко.

Утро встретило головной болью и еще более адской болью в паху. Комната насквозь пропиталась их ароматом, и Зуло, словно дразнясь, сбросив покрывало, раскинулся звездой, положив одну руку и ногу на его тело. Его утренний стояк торчал из-под резинки тонкого белья и притягивал взгляд алой головкой. Тико со стоном прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть личного демона. Зуло заворочался, болезненно ткнул его в бок лбом и, жадно вдохнув, лизнул сосок. Тико поднял веки, посмотрел на свое чудо и встретился с сердитым взглядом светло-серых глаз. Зуло проснулся.

— Не шевелись! — приказал Зуло и, словно решив Тико добить, спустил трусы и стал дрочить себе, прижимаясь носом к его боку и жадно вдыхая его аромат.

— Издеваешься? — провыл Тико, откидывая голову, надеясь стукнуться о стену посильнее и потерять сознание.

— Не шевелись же... — повторил Зуло хрипло, яростно наяривая свой член и судорожно дыша лежавшим рядом альфой. Тико захотелось разреветься.

Несколько минут он смог вытерпеть, лежал, притворяясь бревном, и думал о том, как лечить лопнувшие яйца. Потом не выдержал, поднялся, злобно смотря на искусителя и не решаясь его снова изнасиловать. Зуло продолжал себе дрочить, немного лениво, словно дразнясь, водил рукой по члену, второй поглаживал чуть увлажнившийся вход через трусы. И смотрел злобно, предупреждающе. Тико понимал, что если сейчас сорвется, то разрушит последнюю надежду на их будущее. Но был и другой вариант. Очень простой и легко осуществимый — Тико мог просто сделать Зуло своим рабом. Запереть где-нибудь навечно и трахать, когда вздумается!

— Помоги мне, — подал голос Зуло, словно почувствовав, чем могут ему грозить подобные выкрутасы, — поласкай!

Тико сорвал с него трусы так, словно они были бумажные. Зуло испуганно пискнул, выставил перед ним руки и попытался отбиться.

— Только приласкаю, не бойся, — уверил он, хотя весь его вид наверняка говорил об обратном.

Зуло замер, член у него заметно опал, и Тико провел открытой ладонью по узким бокам, успокаивая и давая и ему, и себе прочувствовать наслаждение от такого простого контакта. Зуло расслабился вмиг, доверчиво раздвинул ноги. Выгнулся, чуть приподнимаясь, когда Тико снова огладил его бока, задевая большими пальцами заострившиеся соски. Еще одно движение снизу вверх, и Зуло издал короткий стон.

Тико наклонился и лизнул ему живот. Почти плоский. Беременность в этом тщедушном теле почти не проявлялась, но так ярко чувствовалась в аромате, во вкусе. Губами проложил дорожку ниже, коснулся основания члена, и тот радостно дернулся наверх. Пальцы остановились на груди, легонько дразнили соски, дергали тонкие вершины, большой палец время от времени очерчивал ареолы, вдавливал их, сжимал, заставляя Зуло всхлипывать. Губы прошли ниже, вдоль густой поросли в паху, обхватили яйца, одно и второе, и в смачном поцелуе остановились у припухшей дырки.

— Сладкий, — простонал Тико, облизывая влажные края, — ты такой сладкий...

Зуло снова застонал, и Тико, приподнявшись, обхватил ртом его член, насаживаясь сначала на головку, а потом глотая целиком так, чтобы чувствовать его горлом, смачивать слюной затвердевший ствол и облизывать плотные яйца. Одна рука спустилась к промежности, и Тико просунул в него сначала два пальца, а потом и третий. Зуло казался очень тугим, плотно облегал его и обильно тек. Всхлипывал от резких толчков и выгибался, пытаясь насадиться сильнее. Кончил он ему прямо в глотку. Вскрикнул при этом, сильно дергаясь навстречу. А потом обмяк, безучастно прикрыв веки.

Тико оторвался от его члена, но пальцы из его мокрой дырки не вынул и, продолжая его неспешно ими трахать, отдрочил себе на его белое бедро. После оргазма в голове зашумело, стало легко на душе и до безумия захотелось целоваться. Но Зуло к себе не подпустил. Спрыгнул с кровати и направился в душ.

— Хочу смыть твою мерзкую кончу! А потом пожрать!

Подобная грубость обидела до глубины души. Но Тико быстро оттаял — понимал, что не имеет права обижаться. Да и привыкнуть давно пора было — омега у него колючий и острый, ужалить мог не задумавшись, но на деле он был очень мягким и ранимым. Грех на такого обижаться.

Большую часть дня Зуло снова провел в шезлонге. После утреннего происшествия Тико плавился от одного лишь его присутствия. Хотелось улыбаться и делать что-то приятное — он и носился кругами, подавал, обслуживал, заботился. Вечером Зуло ушел в душ, а вернулся в коротком халате. Сел рядом на диванчик и, пожевав губы, тихо попросил:

— Можешь еще?

— Чего ты хочешь, кроха?

— Поласкай меня снова!

Тико замер изумленно, а Зуло распустил завязки на халате, демонстрируя голое тело, и показал на торчащий член.

— Это все из-за беременности, — смущенно промямлил он.

— Поласкаю, — согласился Тико, нервно облизывая губы, — и ты меня тогда тоже!

— Я не умею, — Зуло сразу стушевался и подернул плечами, — и не хочу.

— Услуга за услугу, мальчик, — попытался сказать он твердо, — я подскажу тебе, что надо делать.

— Хорошо, — немного помявшись, все же согласился Зуло и тут же, скинув халат, развалился на диване.

— Нет, помоги раздеться и мне!

Зуло с неохотой встал, расстегнул Тико пуговки на рубашке, помог ее стянуть, рядом с ремнем на брюках притормозил, словно задумался, а потом стал действовать более заинтересовано. Тико заметил огонек азарта в его глазах и как он нетерпеливо облизывает губы. Оголив ему пах, Зуло с некоторой опаской посмотрел на крупный член альфы, погладил пальцами, а потом и рукой. Явно примерялся, сжимал ладонью и что-то рассчитывал. Тяжело вздохнув, он снова занял место на диванчике и смущенно сказал:

— Ты слишком большой.

— Средний.

— Для меня слишком.

— Немного разработать, и ты быстро привыкнешь, — попытался уверить его Тико.

Зуло закусил губу, что-то обдумывая, а потом покрутил головой:

— Нет, не хочу. Не сейчас.

С этим «не сейчас» пришлось мириться всю дорогу. Зуло, как настоящий секс-террорист, вошел во вкус и приставал к нему и днем, и ночью, но к себе не подпускал, всем, чем Тико мог довольствоваться, — его непродолжительными поглаживаниями и дрочкой на светлую кожу. Он старался терпеть и не жаловаться, но очень хотелось большего, и он всячески Зуло намекал, что когда-нибудь не сдержится...

***

Посреди океана Зуло заметил в воде черепаху, зверей на свободе в последнее время осталось совсем немного, а этот и вовсе был особенным. Красивый голубой карапакс сплющился и не вырос, потому как посередине груди черепаху обхватывал плотный пластиковый жгут. Похоже, животное прожило с ним всю свою жизнь, и когда Тико вытащил его на палубу, Зуло расплакался от жалости.

— Ну чего ты, кроха, над Кортеном ревел, над черепашкой тоже.

— Это все беременность тупая! — всхлипывая, попытался оправдаться он. — И не над Кортеном я плакал, а себя жалел, что пришлось в этом участвовать. Животных же мне всегда было жаль. Они глупые и беспомощные, почти все повымирали, а люди продолжают их мучить.

Тико снял с черепахи пластик, а Зуло накормил напечатанными креветками. Зверь людей не боялся — видимо, привык попрошайничать: сейчас, когда рыба жила только в специальных садках и в рыболовных заводях, где мальков помещали в биораствор, диким хищникам прокормить себя было нечем. Когда-то Тико читал историю про последнюю дикую касатку, что с голодухи питалась людьми. У нее в желудке нашли несколько черепов и тонну пластика. Люди радовались, когда ее забили. А Тико подумал, что его дети никогда не увидят, как они рассекают волны в холодном море. Черепаха на их палубе тоже могла быть последней.

Тико жил в этом мире, никогда не задумываясь, почему вымирают животные, а воздух похож на желтый дым. Он жил для себя, как обычный потребитель, наслаждаясь тем, что мог купить, прорываясь вперед ради лучшего и не оглядываясь на то, что остается за спиной. Тико заботила лишь его семья и его собственное благо, и он никогда не думал, что когда-либо встретит мальчика, который будет плакать над изуродованной цивилизацией черепахой.

Добраться до бухты Яло им не удалось, сводка погоды известила о «небольшом мазутном пятне, движущемся от берегов Мексики вдоль континента», поэтому им пришлось направиться к полуострову Пуна. Зуло уверял, что переживать не о чем и он перешлет флаер им навстречу. Но у Тико слишком много неприятных детских и подростковых воспоминаний было связано с этим местом, так что расслабиться не получалось.

И, словно подтверждая его подозрения, возле берега к ним направился катер охраны. Зуло не на шутку перепугался, что они нашли тело Кортена и связали с их путешествием. Пришлось набрать скорость и уходить от преследования — хорошо, яхта у них была мощная. Возвращаться к порту не было смысла, и Тико решил спустить шлюпку рядом с запруженным и заваленным выброшенными рыболовными сетями каналом. Отсюда до пустынного берега со старым рыбоперерабатывающим заводом — рукой подать, а дальше по знакомым районам они вышли бы к прибывшему за ними флаеру.

Зуло с энтузиазмом воспринял необходимость надеть спасательный жилет и спустился по узкой лесенке к воде. Тико сбросил шлюпку и подготовил моторчик. Но когда стоял внизу и помогал ему слезть, послышался рев катера и буквально через минуту рядом с ними остановился патруль. Забраться назад на яхту и сбежать они бы не успели. Да и Зуло с перепугу задергался так, что чуть не перевернул их суденышко.

Патруль пару раз пугнул сиреной, и в громкоговоритель полиция приказала им перебраться на свой борт. Зуло испуганно поглядывал на Тико, ждал, что тот предпримет, но Тико не рисковал почем зря. На океанских яхтах часто катались контрабандисты или наркоторговцы, полиция могла за лишние телодвижения открыть пальбу, а так есть шанс отболтаться.

Патрульный катер был небольшим, с узенькой палубой и двумя скамьями вдоль обоих бортов. Их довольно вежливо усадили и попросили документы. Пока данные с их чипов проверяли, Зуло прижимал к себе свой портфель с драгоценным лэптопом и испуганно таращился.

Причину его страха Тико понял, когда патрульные стали перешептываться и потянулись к висящему на поясе оружию. Видимо, его гениальный хакер Зуло Зак и его перепрошивка чипов оказались не настолько хороши, чтобы пройти полицейскую проверку.

— Прошу сдать отпечатки. Просто приложите большой палец к сканеру, — велел патрульный и протянул им коробочку считывателя. Второй вытащил телескопическую дубинку со встроенным электрошокером и пару раз нажал на кнопку тока, проверяя готовность. Это было очень плохо, потому что Тико со своей броней справился бы против пуль, но сильный электрический заряд мог вывести его из строя. Кроме того, его понемногу оттеснили от Зуло, оставляя мальчишку рядом с кормой. В случае опасности Тико понимал, что не успеет его прикрыть.

А Зуло смотрел на него и трясся. Ждал и надеялся, что Тико в сложной ситуации решит все за двоих.

— Разве чипов недостаточно? — спросил Тико и, сжав кулаки, активировал наноботов. Кожа пошла чуть заметной рябью, не сталкивающиеся с этой технологией ничего и не заметили бы, но полиция обратила внимание на его изменения и, словно только этого и дожидалась, направила на них оружие. Второй патрульный вытащил крупнокалиберный пистолет.

— Я не хочу снова в тюрьму, — отчаянно одними губами произнес Зуло и резко шагнул к полисмену. Дернул его за рукав, привлекая внимание, и тот интуитивно выставил на него шокер. Зуло сделал еще шаг и напоролся на него грудью. Обхватил короткий ствол двумя руками, не выпуская, сжал сильнее. Кивком приободрил Тико, словно подталкивая к действиям.

Полицейский попытался стряхнуть Зуло, оттолкнуть от себя и, осознав, что держат его намеренно, нажал на кнопку тока.

— Зуло! — взревел Тико, когда тот содрогнулся от разряда и стал оседать на палубу, так и не отпустив патрульного.

Второй полицейский рванул к нему, но Тико на эмоциях отшвырнул его с бешеной силой в сторону. Бедолага отлетел на десяток метров, врезался в корпус их яхты и мешком свалился в воду. Зуло все еще держал своего, а патрульный зло дергал за оружие, выкрикивал что-то испуганно и пытался повернуться к Тико. Не успел. Пудовый кулак приложил его по темечку, звонко хрустнула шея, и мужчина свалился на палубу, откуда Тико спихнул его в воду.

— Не хочу в тюрьму, не хочу, — посиневшими губами повторял Зуло.

Тико подхватил его на руки, осторожно уложил. Зуло все еще сжимал дурацкий шокер. Тико вырвал его и выкинул, успев обратить внимание, что заряд стоял на минимальном уровне — видимо, патрульный не успел включить мощность, а может, и не собирался. Полицейские так и не поняли, кого именно они поймали.

— Держись, кроха! Держись!

— Все хорошо. — Зуло с трудом моргал покрасневшими глазами. Тико задрал ему рубашку, осматривая, куда попал заряд. Под ребрами и чуть ниже пожелтели две отметины. Полицейский ударил его дважды.

— Урод, — прошипел Тико сквозь зубы.

Он бросился в рубку в поисках аптечки, притащил обезболивающее и мазь против ожогов. К тому моменту Зуло уже вырубился, и Тико охватила паника. Он снова побежал в рубку, попытался завести мотор, но стартер работал от отпечатка, пришлось забраться в воду, подобрать одно из тел, и, не задумываясь о морали, Тико оторвал ему палец. Мотор завелся, лодка грозно взревела, направляясь к берегу. Тико сразу завернул к городу, надеясь причалить у знакомой с детства больницы.

Их никто не остановил, когда Тико с Зуло на руках выскочил из патрульного катера посреди многолюдного порта. С трудом разбирая дорогу, Тико запрыгнул в ближайшую машину и по старинке выбил рукой предохранители и систему запуска. Сейчас его беспокоили только Зуло и ребенок, который мог и не пережить удара током.

Около больницы Зуло пришел в себя. Чуть успокоил несущегося напролом Тико и заставил подождать в живой очереди свой номер, а не раскидывать беременных омег, что пытались встать у здоровяка на пути. В приемной было душно, слишком сильно пахло усталостью и чужими телами. От смеси запахов у Тико зачесался нос и стало подташнивать, он уже и забыл, каково это — посещать общегосударственную поликлинику, где к людям относились как рабочему мясу. Никому не нужному и бесполезному.

До четырнадцати Тико и Роко жили в этом районе вместе с родителями, пытались учиться в школе, выживать в медленно загнивающем мире, где для нищих отбросов ничего, кроме места на заводе, не светило. Тогда Тико и подался в телохранители в картель. Он уже подростком был здоровым, крупным и рослым не по годам. Папа им восхищался, несмотря на то что старший сын бросил школу и пошел по скользкой дорожке. Папа был благодарен, что сын помогает семье, и откуда тот приносил деньги, его никогда не волновало. Он любил его любого.

А потом — извержение вулкана, в котором погибли родители, смерть его работодателя и внезапное решение Роко подмять все под себя. Роко доучился до колледжа и мог бы поступить, но ушел с Тико в подполье. Они решили жить, а не выживать. И понеслось: грабеж, насилие, угрозы и шантаж. Тико перестал считаться с человеческими жизнями, когда по указке брата расстрелял целую семью. Тогда был выбор — либо сломаться и превратиться в животное, либо зацепиться за что-то важное и справиться этим. Тико зацепился за Роко и Двина.

— Что у вас случилось, какие жалобы? — спросил акушер, лениво ковыряясь в зубах. Тико захотелось ему эти зубы выбить, но Зуло успокаивающе погладил его по колену, и всю злость как рукой сняло.

— Я беременный и случайно обжегся во время готовки.

— Вот как? — врач скучающе приподнял брови, рассматривая их данные. Видимо, о беременности там было ни слова. Тико даже не знал, на какие имена Зуло зарегистрировал их чипы. Да и другие данные он мог в шутку забить совершенно вздорные.

— Мы приверженцы старых богов и беременность не регистрировали, — выкрутился Зуло. — Просто проверьте, что с ребенком все в порядке, мы оплатим все процедуры и визит.

— Ладно, — успокоился акушер, услышав про деньги, — ложись в кресло.

Тут же на месте взял анализ крови, проверил общее состояние и включил УЗИ. На вопрос, почему группа крови в чипе не верная, Зуло снова соврал, что при регистрации отказался от анализа, и ему вписали рандомную. Тико на всякий случай пихнул врачу в руку крупную купюру, и вопросов больше не последовало.

— Анализы плохие, — сообщил врач, распечатывая данные из компьютера, — гормональный дисбаланс, нарушение обмена веществ. Синусная аритмия и сбой терморегуляции. Вы уверены, что это был просто ожог? — Пришлось дать ему еще денег. Тико забрал из его рук бумаги и попросил выписать рецепты на витамины. — Хорошо, что вы все же пришли, вам надо пропить курс лекарств или, — врач мазнул неприятным взглядом по Тико, — начать вести половую жизнь с вязкой. Знаете же, что узел помогает нормализовать гормональный фон. Я бы посоветовал вам стационар на пару дней. Цены на палаты можете посмотреть на сайте.

— Нет, — твердо отрезал Зуло, хотя Тико был готов согласиться. Плохое самочувствие Зуло его очень беспокоило. — Надо перепрошить чипы, — пояснил ему Зуло, когда врач отвернулся к монитору, — данные от патруля наверняка попали в общую систему, и когда найдут трупы, наши новые личности тоже попадут в розыск.

Вслед за распечаткой анализов доктор распечатал снимок УЗИ.

— Дети пока в порядке, сердцебиение отличное, нарушений нет, — постановил он, — но если запустите свое состояние, есть большая вероятность, что они не выживут. С гормонами не шутят, проморгаете, и будет выкидыш. Счет оплатите в приемной, — добавил он, отправляя их из кабинета.

— Дети? — растерянно переспросил Зуло.

— Двое, — пояснил акушер.

— Двое, — как идиот повторил Тико и на негнущихся ногах выплыл в коридор. 

На улице сразу пахнуло душным горячим жаром. Затхлый, провонявший гнилью воздух не позволял нормально вдохнуть. Тико закашлялся, прижал к себе пошатнувшегося Зуло и прикрыл ему лицо своей рубашкой. Как он прожил тут четырнадцать лет? Как выжил? Рядом с больницей толпились нищие — грязные и облезлые, просили милостыню, надеялись набрать достаточно, чтобы оплатить прием или купить незаконные препараты. От тянущихся к ним рук стало еще противнее. Зуло дергался из стороны в сторону, прижимал к себе портфель и просил чуть слышно уйти поскорее. Но Тико знал, что к центру обстановка будет только хуже.

— Где ты посадил флаер?

— Рядом с центральным портом Пуна.

— Туда на машине почти сорок минут.

— Если найдем укромное место, где сесть и открыть лэптоп, я пригоню его сюда.

— Место будет. — Тико знал этот проклятый городок как свои пять пальцев и где можно безбоязненно спрятаться на пару часов. Зуло со спины накинул на него шляпу и коротко напомнил ничего не трогать и не давать сканировать чип. Они снова стали беглецами.

Дворами они вышли на соседнюю улицу, Тико, постоянно прикрывая Зуло, провел его в зашарпанный, грязный и провонявший испражнениями подъезд. В полутьме раздались шепотки и хихиканье проституток, что поджидали тут клиентов. Придерживая своего омегу, Тико проскользнул мимо жаждущих внимания шалав и поднялся к комнатам, которые сдавали по часам. Не задумываясь, он заплатил за сутки и попросил лучший номер, надеясь, что там хотя бы не будет вонять.

Комната оставляла желать лучшего, но тут имелся чистый душ и приличное постельное белье. Зуло тут же завалился на огромную кровать в виде сердца, устланную пушистым покрывалом, и забрался в лэптоп. Тико пересчитал слишком быстро заканчивающиеся деньги и сходил в магазин, чтобы купить Зуло витамины и плотный обед. То, что мальчишка не здоров, он считал своей виной — Зуло требовались забота и хорошее питание, а они бегают из конца страны в другой и лишь на яхте немного смогли отдохнуть, и то кончилось все это плачевно.

Когда он вернулся, Зуло выглядел напряженным, лицо покрылось испариной, и он нервно стучал по клавишам.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Тико, присаживаясь с ним рядом на постель и заглядывая в монитор. Быстро скачущие и меняющиеся строки ему ничего не объяснили, а Зуло дергано отогнал его.

— Возможно. А может, и нет, — пробормотал он, закусывая губу. — Я сменил данные на наших чипах, но они не пройдут даже простейшую проверку. Не могу пробиться в базы, не могу обновить данные на кредитной карте. И что еще хуже, флаер не отвечает. Кажется, мы его потеряли. — Он поднял взгляд и, тут же смутившись, опустил голову. — Прости.

— Глупости, ты-то тут при чем?! — возмутился Тико. — Переждем тут пару дней, а когда все успокоится, начнем продумывать дальнейший план.

— Я потому и извиняюсь, — Зуло сделал жалобный вид, — похоже, генерал заметил пропажу, флаер вернули владельцу, а мои попытки его вытащить засекли. Меня спалили, Тико, не знаю, сколько им потребуется времени, но полиция скоро будет тут…

— Спокойно! — Тико сосредоточенно осмотрелся — комната за время его отсутствия не изменилась, и спрятаться тут было негде. Он подошел к плотно зашторенному окну и выглянул на улицу — там пока не было ни машин патруля, ни звуков сирены. Напротив их гостиницы расположились еще две такие же. Ничем неприметные снаружи, но с одинаковой тухлой начинкой и тошнотворным запахом грязного секса. — Они придут сюда, именно сюда?

— Да…

— Собирайся, пойдем в соседний дом.

— Меня выследят по компьютеру! Стоит его включить, и все! А там все мои наработки и программы, что я писал…

— У меня остался тот планшет, что ты вытащил в автобусе, перекидывай туда все, и бежим!

Зуло ненадолго задумался, жалобно посмотрел на свой лэптоп и снова застучал по клавишам. Через пару минут отдал его Тико, и тот без жалости разломал корпус на мелкие осколки, а жесткий диск превратил в труху. Они вышли из номера, когда на улице стали слышны приближающиеся сирены, проскользнули мимо толпящихся проституток и выбрались на задний двор. Тико протащил Зуло через улицу и нырнул в очередной подъезд. Тут было еще грязнее, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда. Поднявшись к регистрационному окошку, он снял еще один номер на сутки, деньги в полупустой сумке разметались отдельными купюрами, не оставляя ни единого шанса на новую жизнь.

Они поднялись в комнату, заперли двери. Тико замер у окна и, приоткрыв шторку, следил за соседним зданием. Зуло сел рядом на полу, достал планшет и печально смотрел на его черный экран.

— Не грусти, кроха, купим тебе новый, — пообещал Тико, хотя денег осталось на пару ужинов.

— Я тебя подвел…

— Что за ерунда! Только благодаря тебе мы все еще на свободе!

— Но я все исправлю! — воодушевленно продолжил Зуло. — Как звали того урода, что сдал твоего брата? Лусио Гутьерра? Я тебе его сдам с потрохами, и ты сможешь отомстить!

Тико хотел было возразить, но на улице послышались выстрелы, и он отвернулся к окну. Полиция загнала и повалила какого-то здоровяка, внешне лишь отдаленно похожего на Тико, но это было плохо — значит, полиция знала, как они выглядят, и, возможно, уже поняла, что они те самые сбежавшие из тюрьмы преступники. Спрятаться в соседнем здании было огромной ошибкой.

Но им повезло, в их отель даже не заглянули, и после полуночи полиция убралась с улицы, уступив место привычной ночной жизни. Из окна стали доноситься веселые выкрики проституток, ругань барыг, шпаны, бандитов и стоны их жертв. Зуло поел принесенную еду, выпил витамины и сосредоточенно что-то делал в планшете. Слабый свет от экрана высвечивал узкое светлое лицо и большие оттопыренные уши. Тико оставил свой пост у окна и забрался к Зуло на постель, обнимая его со спины. Тот, увлеченный своими делами, не оттолкнул, и лишь когда Тико стал утягивать его на себя, отвлекая поцелуями, очнулся.

— Вычислил твоего бандюгу. Он довольно ушлый, пришлось потратить время, чтобы взломать его аккаунт. Зато я нашел у него постоянного и любимого любовника, которому тот тайно снимает дом и посещает два раза в неделю. Есть адрес любовника, могу отправить от его имени просьбу о встрече. Например, завтра после пяти. Мы ведь сможем вернуться в Кито до пяти?

— Сможем, — пообещал Тико, хотя ни в чем не был уверен.

— Разберешься с ним, и мы сядем на трансокеанический поезд. К утру будем в Лондоне.

— Думаешь, это хорошая мысль ехать туда? В Лондоне камеры на каждом шагу, уровень безопасности на шестерку, и никто не пользуется бумажными деньгами.

— Там штаб НОМа, — поморщился Зуло. — Если я пробью их защиту, то смогу обновить нам личности. Да я все смогу с их базами! Правда, взломать их будет очень сложно. Но все то время, что мы скрывались, я писал программки и готовился, хочу хотя бы попытаться.

— Попытаемся, — пообещал Тико с легкой долей отчаяния.

Их загнали в угол, и бежать становилось все сложнее. Денег больше не осталось, не хватит даже на один билет в поезд, а Лусио вряд ли хранит свои миллионы в доме любовника. В Лондоне, технологической столице западного полушария, они не продержатся и минуты — их вычислят и вернут в Эквадор. А возможно, Зуло даже не будут возвращать, как международного преступника его запрут в тюрьме Лондона, откуда сбежать невозможно и палачи давно потеряли человеческое лицо.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Тико, зарываясь в сладкий аромат его волос, стараясь не думать о дурном.

Зуло заметно напрягся, закаменел испуганной птичкой. Но Тико очень хотелось близости, возможно, это была для них последняя возможность. Осторожно погладил его, расслабляя, уже привычно прижал к себе, зная, как тот реагирует даже на простые ласки. Но вместо привычной отдачи, Зуло сжался еще сильнее.

— Не надо, не хочу.

— Тебе нечего бояться, тогда, в тюрьме, я перестарался, но теперь все будет хорошо.

— Не будет! — Зуло обозлился и вырвался из его рук.

— Доктор же сказал, тебе это необходимо, — зло заметил Тико

— Зачем? Чтобы не было выкидыша? А может, я не хочу, чтобы они рождались! Зачем этому миру еще дети? Зачем тебе дети, когда ты даже обо мне не можешь позаботиться? Мы живем одним днем, но рано или поздно все равно окажемся в тюрьме. Я не хочу, чтобы дети родились там! А на таком сроке мне не дадут умереть, до их рождения. И что потом? Они отправятся в приют и станут массой в массе таких же никому не нужных, выброшенных жизнью детей? Не хочу! Ничего не хочу и тебя не хочу! — Зуло говорил это зло, на грани истерики, и Тико стало стыдно, что он снова довел своего мальчика до слез.

— Мы не вернемся в тюрьму! У Лусио полно денег, заберем их и купим новые чипы. И детей будем растить в нашем собственном домике где-нибудь в Канаде, где никто нас искать не станет!

— Ты говоришь это лишь бы меня трахнуть!

— Да, я хочу тебя, — не выдержал Тико, — и временами хочу так сильно, что мечтаю наплевать на все и просто сделать то, что мне надо. Но я люблю тебя, не хочу тебя обидеть и терплю, уже который месяц терплю, не позволяя себе даже поцелуев. Но ты ведь тоже хочешь, довел меня до истерики своими выкрутасами на катере и снова ломаешься, хотя врач сказал, что твои проблемы из-за гормонального дисбаланса. У тебя депрессия тоже из-за него.

— Нет у меня депрессии. Я никогда не любил этот мир, свою жизнь и все, что с этим связано… — Зуло помрачнел, опустил плечи и устало свалился на кровать. — Трахай, если так хочется.

— Нет, если что-то и будет, то только если ты сам захочешь! — разозлился на себя Тико. Хотелось же все сделать иначе, а вышло как всегда. С Зуло проще было ругаться, чем договариваться.

— Не хочу, чтобы было больно, не хочу к тебе привязываться, не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — прошептал Зуло, поджимая под себя ноги и сворачиваясь в маленький комок. — Я устал от твоей заботы, устал от твоего мельтешения… и что ты вечно от меня что-то хочешь. Я устал…

— Тебе надо поспать. — Тико накинул на него покрывало и лег рядом, обнимая.

— Мне надо умереть…

Тико прижался к нему крепче, поцеловал в макушку, вдыхая мягкий и такой нужный запах своего омеги. Метка тянула оставить поцелуи на тонкой шее, приласкать, занежить. Тико тоже устал. Устал бороться с его колючками, жуткими перепадами настроения и глубокой депрессией. Возможно, Зуло прав, и вязка ничем не поможет. Если ему и раньше было плохо, тут нужен не узел, а хороший психолог.

Утром Тико поднялся еще до рассвета, выбрался на улицу и прошелся по знакомым кварталам. Для того чтобы вернуться в столицу, требовалась чистая машина и немного еды. Когда-то он заработал на обмане первые деньги, похоже, пора вспомнить забытые навыки.

Тико выбрал машину в обшарпанном салоне, дождался открытия и попросил пробный заезд. Денег на него хватило, а номерной знак он стащил еще по дороге, заменяя его несколько раз. Если повезет и кто-то в цепочке не заметит подмены, они спокойно доберутся до Кито. А там Тико расправится с Лусио Гутьерра за все, что тот сделал с его семьей. Для этого даже приобрел кое-какие инструменты. Раньше Тико не увлекался пытками, но для Лусио был готов сделать исключение.

Зуло встретил Тико встревоженно, у порога порывисто обнял и тут же извинился и сбежал в душ.

— Поторопись, к пяти нужно быть в столице!

— А мы заедем перекусить? — смущенно высунул тот нос.

— Заедем, — пообещал Тико, хотя денег больше не осталось.

Еду давно не приходилось воровать. Наверное, лет с тринадцати, с шестилетия Двина, когда мелкому на день рождения не купили даже торт. Тико взял пистолет и ворвался в кондитерскую, потом Двин три дня лежал с расстройством, обожравшись сладкого, но, увидев гору пирожных, он был по-настоящему счастлив. Теперь у Тико оружия не было, но он смог запихнуть пару бутербродов за пазуху и спер бутылку сладкой воды. Зуло был благодарен, несмотря на безвкусную булку и старый майонез. Зуло вообще не был привередлив.

К дому подъехали заранее. Богатенькая вилла расположилась в дорогущем зеленом квартале, где на искусственной почве прорастали разноцветные мутанты-георгины. Тико хотел выбить заднюю дверь и быстро прикончить омегу Лусио, но Зуло вскрыл замок через планшет, шикнул на неугомонного бандюгу и велел не шуметь. В итоге с любовником своего врага Тико расправился тихо и почти бескровно. Когда же на пороге появился Гутьерра, все было готово.

Барона сопровождали телохранители, и в какой-то момент Тико усомнился в своем плане — если он не справится с поставленной задачей, пострадает и засевший на втором этаже Зуло. Им рисковать он не мог, потому отступил в тень, решил не спешить. И угадал — охрана уехала со двора, оставив босса наедине с его любовью. Лусио вошел в гостиную, и Тико оглушил его со спины, так что тот ничего даже не успел заподозрить.

К его пробуждению Зуло выбрался из облюбованной комнаты. Проголодался и попросил что-нибудь распечатать. Тико подорвался было к плите, но пациент стал приходить в себя, и они ограничились гамбургером из принтера. Лусио Гутьерра, барона одного из крупнейших картелей Эквадора, он тщательно привязал к стулу и оставил в центре гостиной, где к своему удовольствию обнаружил звукоизоляцию. Еще у оглушенного он вытащил оружие и передатчик — несмотря на большую любовь, Лусио не терял бдительности. К несчастью, ему это не помогло.

— Тико, — пробормотал Лусио, с трудом разлепляя глаза, — уж не думал встретить тебя живым.

— Как видишь, меня оказалось сложнее убить, чем ты рассчитывал.

Лусио коротко хохотнул и поморщился от боли.

— Роко все же проболтался. А обещал держать язык за зубами и не трепаться даже любимым братишкам.

— Это не Роко, — Тико не удержал гневного рыка в голосе, — Кортен вытрепал все сам. Перед смертью.

— Ты прикончил Кортена? — Лусио заметно напрягся. — А где Вилло? Где мой омега?! — Голос барона скакнул, срываясь на визг. Очевидно, омега действительно был любим.

Тико не стал томить ожиданиями и объяснениями, вытащил из пакета голову и швырнул ее к ногам Лусио. Пока тот вопил и угрожал расправой, Тико приготовил для Зуло чай. Вернулись в гостиную они вдвоем, Зуло зачем-то увязался следом, и Тико не стал его гнать.

— Я сниму с тебя шкуру! — проревел Лусио с их появлением. Он прокусил себе губу, и она обильно кровоточила, заливая красным гладко выбритый подбородок и белый воротничок идеально выглаженной рубашки.

— Попробуй, — усмехнулся Тико, раскладывая перед бароном электролобзик и резиновые перчатки. Голову любовника он запихнул назад в пакет, чтобы не травмировать Зуло.

— А этот уродливый цыпленок — твой? Как можно было обменять Кортена на это убожество?! — Он залился злым истеричным смехом, который Тико прервал резкой оплеухой.

— Ни слова про моего омегу! — рыкнул он, проявляя непростительную слабость. Лусио посыпал оскорблениями, а Тико — ударами.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — невозмутимо произнес Зуло, — на втором этаже нашел отличный компик, развеюсь немного.

Больше Тико не церемонился. Он и собирался его убить, но теперь делал это с особой жестокостью, наказывая за слова в адрес Зуло. Хорошо, хватило ума застелить пол полиэтиленом, крови от лобзика оказалось слишком много. Закончив, он просто свернул все в кулек и забросил в гостевую уборную ко второму телу. Обмылся прямо в одежде и переоделся в то, что нашлось в доме — Луцио был значительно мельче по комплекции, но кое-что подошло.

Зуло он нашел в саду, тот сидел на ступеньках у задней двери и задумчиво ковырял ботинком сухой дерн. Вид у него был несчастный и какой-то замученный. Несмотря на то что последнюю неделю он провел на яхте под горячим солнцем и с хорошим питанием, Зуло все равно выглядел бледным и осунувшимся. Словно не беременный, а больной.

Тико сел рядом, обнял со спины, прижимаясь колючей щекой к тонкой шее. От природного аромата Зуло, запаха метки и еще крошечных малышей кружилась голова, и приятная сладость растекалась на языке. Тико чувствовал себя с ним счастливым и успокоенным.

— Тебе полегчало? — спросил Зуло. — После того как ты отомстил, тебе стало лучше?

Тико ответил, не задумываясь — рядом с Зуло все слова вырывались на поверхность без его желания.

— Не знаю. Пока убивал его, действительно было хорошо. А теперь… никак. Горько оттого, что его смерть ничего не изменила. Роко и Двин не вернутся.

— Теперь мы будем мстить моим, — тихо и равнодушно произнес Зуло.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось в этом участвовать.

— Не извиняйся. Я не знал твоих братьев, но они тебе были дороги. Значит, поделом тем, кто причинил им зло.

Тико, услышав это признание, пошел пятнами смущения от понимания, что Зуло, пусть и не прямым текстом, но признался, что он ему дорог.

— Я тоже много плохого людям делал. Нередко незаслуженно, — сознался он, мягко целуя свою метку на его шее.

— Все в этом мире так — не по справедливости, — вместо осуждения сказал Зуло и шмыгнул носом, — в людях всегда плохого больше, чем хорошего. Они злые и жестокие. Или равнодушные, что еще хуже. И притворяются, что им не все равно и они готовы помочь. А на деле вместо помощи — еще больше злости и осуждения. Честных и бескорыстных не осталось. И там, на других планетах, куда их увозят шаттлы, будет все так же хреново. Галактика новая, а вот люди все те же, и злобу свою, дурные поступки они заберут с собой.

— Есть и хорошие, Зуло. Я знаю, что есть хорошие.

— Ага. Ты, например, может, и убийца, зато не притворяешься. Не врешь мне. А я ненавижу ложь.

— Я не могу тебе врать, ты мой свет в этом темном мире, без тебя мне даже дышать больно.

Зуло вздрогнул, поелозил неуверенно, а потом развернулся и забрался к нему на руки. Стало еще теплее, легче, словно не месть помогла Тико избавиться от проблем, а прикосновение рук Зуло к его коже. Теперь все казалось бессмысленным и мелочным — вся его жизнь. До этого мгновения.

— Ты неправильный, Тико, не такой, как я ждал, — прошептал Зуло, и Тико заметил, как у него покраснели от смущения уши.

Зуло потянулся к его губам, сначала несмело, а потом сам, не позволяя Тико проявлять инициативу, поцеловал. Когда отстранился, Тико окончательно поплыл. Размяк, развалился на ступеньках и расфокусированным взглядом смотрел на мрачного с толикой обреченности в глазах Зуло. Хотелось его утешить, успокоиться. Но Тико было лень шевелиться.

— Люди не боятся экологической катастрофы. — Зуло пересел на газон и стеклянным взглядом смотрел на быстро темнеющий небосвод. — Разрушенная земля, протухшая вода, серное небо — все это мелочи, когда богатеи живут в свое удовольствие: они способны создать все, что угодно, сотворить любую вещь и даже жизнь. Никого не волнует, что жить вскоре будет негде, люди заботятся только о себе и своем благе. А с большими деньгами это благо может быть бесконечным. Ты и сам знаешь, твои братья жили на Нарборо, в национальном парке с чистым воздухом и водой. Когда денег много, можно купить и остров. Как живут бедняки — их не волнует. Ты знаешь, что у Фильджеральда Рейнальдо есть собственный участок размером с небольшую страну? В своих заповедниках и зоопарках он собрал большую часть когда-либо существовавших видов, клонировал их, потому что в естественной среде их больше не осталось. Думаешь, Рейнальдо хоть что-то потратил на спасение умирающих от голода и болезней? Думаешь, Рейнальдо продает билеты на шаттлы в другие галактики, продает участки на планетах, которые ему даже не принадлежат, потому что желает кому-то счастья на новой земле? Нет, все делается только ради денег, ради своего удовольствия. Когда люди окончательно разрушат все, что дает нам природа, в живых останутся только богатеи со своими наделами и лесопарками. Понимаешь, о чем я? Ты ведь родился в трущобах, а когда разбогател, не вернулся и не позаботился об оставленных соседях. Нет. И я бы не вернулся. Потому что люди — эгоисты.


	5. Другой континент

Ночевали они все в том же доме. Тико включил кондиционер на полную мощность, чтобы трупный запах не доносился до спальни. А утром не сдержался. Увидел рядом с собой спящего Зуло, который, видимо, ночью пришел, чтобы погреться, и потерял контроль. Он был похож на крошечного ушастого ангелочка с мягкой, нежной кожей, от которой клыки чесались и хотелось впиваться в нее снова и снова.

Тико одним рывком содрал с него трусы и футболку, навалился на ничего не соображающего спросонья омегу и стал целовать жадно и страстно. Пальцами ласкал вход, надеясь, что тот сам потечет и дополнительная смазка не понадобится. Но Зуло был сухой, скованный и смотрел с ужасом.

— Ну же, кроха, — не выдержал его взгляда Тико, — неужели тебе неприятно?

Зуло отвернулся, закусил губу и со всхлипом произнес:

— Я боялся, ты не остановишься. Сделаешь все, как тогда, в тюрьме.

— Прости, кроха. — Тико прижал его к себе, перекатился, устраивая Зуло сверху. Стыдно было признаться, но он действительно не собирался останавливаться. Сам не понял, что его тормознуло. Может, все-таки остатки совести и чувства к Зуло. Он действительно не хотел его ранить, но совершенно не понимал, почему его не принимают.

— Я хочу, — наконец произнес Зуло, после того как они полежали вместе и его сердце прекратило испуганно частить, — правда хочу попробовать, но все время вспоминаю, и становится страшно.

— Я буду очень осторожен.

— А если у меня там... просто... ну не по размерам для тебя? — От переживаний он стал заикаться и закончил все это шлепком по своим губам.

— Тише. — Тико не позволил ему себя бить, поцеловал, теперь без того дикого, животного напора, а как целовал вчера, на ступеньках, когда Зуло сам проявил инициативу. — Если что-то пойдет не так, ты меня остановишь, — пообещал он, хотя в это не особо и верил.

Тико успокаивающе погладил его по спине, провел руками до ягодиц и немного помял их. Зуло быстро откликнулся — расслабился и раздвинул ноги, позволяя рукам двигаться ниже. От таких простых ласк вскоре Зуло стал тяжело дышать, и у него наконец появилась смазка. Тико то и дело себя одергивал, не позволяя себе спешить, растягивал очень осторожно и все время поглаживал его эрогенные зоны — бока и грудь.

Но при попытке насадить его на член Зуло вывернулся, лег рядом на спину и уставился выпученными глазами на пах Тико. Пришлось снова его успокаивать, теряя остатки терпения и здравомыслия. Тико метался от его губ к члену, делал минет, лаская языком.

Когда снова стал в него входить, Зуло опять попытался соскочить, но теперь Тико не позволил, с рычанием схватил за плечи и толкнул на себя, натягивая на окаменевшую от желания плоть. Зуло коротко вскрикнул, из глаз брызнули слезы, он попытался вырваться, но успел лишь оцарапать грудь Тико, и тот на него навалился, сжимая крепче, не давая шевелиться и быстро двигая бедрами. От жаркого удовольствия потемнело в глазах. Тико рычал и поскуливал, агрессивно целовал, прокусил снова свою метку и яростно сжимал пальцами узкие бедра. Было хорошо, безобразно, безудержно хорошо. И хорошо было именно с Зуло.

Тико сжимал его, шептал глупости о любви, открывал чувства в поцелуях и резких толчках. Цеплялся, хватал. Выплескивал.

Когда узел сцепил их, у Тико в голове прояснилось, и он с ужасом осознал, что натворил. Зуло под ним окаменел, сжал губы в тонкую белую полоску и стеклянными глазами смотрел в потолок. Тико попытался исправить ситуацию, стал ласкать, дрочить вялый и безучастный член, но у Зуло больше не встало. Когда вязка закончилась, Тико уложил его на бок и лежал рядом, гладя по узким плечам, целовал, извиняясь, в ранку на шее, гладил еле заметный живот и чувствительную грудь. Шептал о любви. Скупо извинялся. И понимал, что ничего уже не исправить — а ведь Зуло сам пришел к нему в постель. Просто лег, чтобы быть рядом. И сам признался, что готов попробовать. И так Тико отплатил ему за доверие?

Минут через пятнадцать Зуло очухался. Пошевелился, пытаясь выбраться из крепких объятий. Вздохнул печально, поняв, что этого не удастся, и обиженно произнес:

— Ты обещал сдержаться.

— Не справился. Ты для меня как наркотик. Как красная тряпка... — Тико не знал, как еще оправдаться. Думал ляпнуть, что больше не притронется — вовремя прикусил язык. Он без него не мог. Его действительно трясло и выворачивало без близости. Тико знал, что сделает Зуло своим пленником, если тот не согласится пойти с ним добровольно.

— Теперь даже не сесть, — голос у Зуло казался серым. От этого кололо болью. Но не стыдом. Тико понял, что окончательно замкнулся на нем, и стыдиться своего желания не мог.

— Дашь мне еще шанс? — больше для проформы поинтересовался он.

— Через пару дней. Пусть хоть подживет, — так же серо ответил Зуло. Тико сдержанно кивнул, хотя внутри все запело. Он не хотел быть насильником и обижать самого дорогого и важного человека во вселенной. Не хотел. Но по-другому никогда не умел.

Из дома, где остались два искромсанных тела, Зуло увел тяжелый, дорогущий лэптоп и пару модных брючек. Тико нарядился в дорогой костюм, который с трудом сел на мощные плечи. Нашел удобный чемодан и широкополую шляпу. Зуло велел забрать у Лусио большой палец и на пищевом принтере сделал желатиновую копию отпечатка. Бытового принтера в доме не было, и пришлось довольствоваться чем есть. Чтобы обмануть камеры, Тико спрятал глаза под огромными очками и начисто побрил лицо. На Лусио он не походил, но и себя самого больше не напоминал.

Со всем этим Тико предстояло отправиться в банк и получить деньги барона прежде, чем отпечаток растает.

— Уверен, что отпечатка хватит? — Тико критично осмотрел себя в зеркале.

— Нет, — Зуло, даже не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, похлопал по крышке лэптопа, — но у меня есть это, и с банковскими системами я хорошо знаком. Не дергайся, я взломаю их за пару минут и все подтверждения возьму на себя. Тебе нужно лишь предъявить отпечаток и не психовать.

Тико постарался так и сделать. Зуло он доверял, но банк — не флаер генерала, там могла быть серьезная защита. До места добрались на такси, в машине Зуло приклеил альфе желатин на палец и кивком головы отправил на смерть. Тико знал, что если его раскроют, то расстреляют на месте. И надеялся, что Зуло этого не знает, потому как от этих мыслей Тико было не по себе.

Все прошло относительно гладко. Отпечаток проверили еще при запросе, долго мурыжили бумажками и другой бюрократией. Но про скан лица, пароль от аккаунта или скан сетчатки никто не вспомнил — Тико надеялся, что это Зуло постарался, а не следящая за ним полиция, готовая схапать, как только он расслабится. К середине дня его поблагодарили, отвели в приемную на диванчик и убили еще тонну нервных клеток, но потом сам глава банка набил ему чемодан крупными купюрами в международной валюте. Денег бы хватило, чтобы купить весь Нарборо вместе с его парками и охраняемыми животными.

Тико вышел из банка через два часа весь взмокший, проклиная узкий пиджак и стекающую с пальца слизь. С чемоданом обошел здание пару раз и запаниковал — Зуло пропал. Возможно, бросил его и сбежал. А возможно, парня схватили. И тот, и другой вариант с грохотом выносил нервную систему. Тико был готов бегать по улицам и звать его во все горло.

Но Зуло вернулся. Тико столкнулся с ним на очередном круге рядом с главным входом, сжал в объятиях и уткнулся носом в свою метку, успокаиваясь и приводя голову в порядок. Зуло в его руках казался аморфным, даже не шевельнулся. А когда Тико поставил его на землю, коротко объяснил, что нашел в сети, где им могут зарегистрировать чипы.

Добирались туда в молчании. Зуло в целом казался подавленным — возможно, его снова накрыло депрессией, а может, тот переживал из-за неудачного утра. Тико все время на него косился, пытался заглянуть в лицо и поймать взгляд. Но Зуло в его сторону даже не смотрел.

Подполье расположилось в одном из компьютерных салонов. Тико со своим громоздким чемоданом с трудом протиснулся по лесенке, ведущей из главного зала в подвал. Там, чертыхаясь, пришлось пробираться по заваленному хламом коридору, мимо игровых комнат, где толпа подростков резалась в виртуальной реальности. Рядом с последней дверью Зуло без разговоров достал из чемодана пару купюр и закинул их в узкое окошко приемника. Только тогда им открыли.

Двое охранников с хорошими пушками проводили их через еще один коридор. Когда они вошли в указанное помещение, стало ясно, что они на месте — комната была заставлена мелким распечатанным хламом. Так же, как и комната Зуло в снятом домике в Кито. Хакеры делали одноразовые модемы, переходники, серверные карты. Все, что быстро шло в расход и не требовало высоких технологий. Охрана осталась за дверью, но в комнате находились еще четверо, и Тико заметил, что все вооружены.

— От кого? — поинтересовался мужчина лет тридцати, присаживаясь за стол и приглашая гостей сесть напротив.

— На форуме нашел, — ответил Зуло.

— Вот как? А на форум как попал? Вскрыл, что ли? Не верится. — Мужчина хохотнул и толкнул подельника локтем, тот его поддержал.

— Надо зарегистрировать новые личности. Чипы уже перепрошиты. Уровень — международный поезд, — безэмоционально продолжил Зуло, и мужчины прекратили потешаться.

— Доступ дашь или взламывать?

— Открыл. — Зуло пощелкал что-то на планшете и, не поворачиваясь, кинул Тико: — Пятнадцать косарей.

Пришлось при всех вскрывать чемодан, забитый купюрами, и отсчитывать мелочь. У хакеров сразу глаза загорелись, один, даже не скрываясь, сообщил о чемодане ожидающей снаружи охране.

— Мой телохранитель в синтетике и с мутацией мышц, — ничем не выдавая волнения, произнес Зуло.

— У меня тоже двое синтетических, — рассмеялся тот, что сообщил о потенциальных жертвах сообщникам.

— И энергоган. — Зуло достал из своего портфеля пистолет, украденный у Кортена. — Сомневаюсь, что вы такое держите.

Мужчина, занимавшийся взломом, рассмеялся. Махнул рукой товарищам, и те расступились, хотя Тико казалось, что все же придется драться. Зуло небрежно перебросил Тико оружие, и он направил ствол на стоящих за спиной — правда, определить, кто из них напичкан наноботами, не смог. Хакер тем временем отложил свой планшет, закончил с запросом и заинтересованно осмотрел Зуло.

— Ты умный малый, откуда такой? Хочешь найму, платить буду хорошо, оберегать и заботиться. И приласкаю, если попросишь.

Тико, не удержавшись, зарычал, оттесняя Зуло от наглеца, что посмел предложить подобное. В ответ на его жест все засмеялись.

— Дрессированный, — заметил хакер.

— Тико, заплати им. Работа сделана, — сдержанно произнес Зуло, словно ему ничего не грозило. Проверив данные в планшете, Зуло закрыл к их чипам доступ, но Тико заметил, как у него дрожат пальцы.

Деньги легли на стол неровной кучей. Ладонь, сжимающая пистолет, вспотела. Тико отходил, придерживая Зуло за спиной и не позволяя никому приблизиться. Активированная система защиты требовала выхода энергии, руки немели от желания что-нибудь сломать. Тико с трудом дотащил чемодан, нечаянно разбив ему ручку. В коридоре нашлось куда применить силу — их встретили провожавшие их охранники, и, не дожидаясь разборок, Тико стукнул их друг об друга лбами. Оба опустились перед ними на пол оглушенные, и Тико рванул вперед.

Через общий зал они пробежали, сшибая посетителей и мебель, вывернули на улицу и пронеслись почти квартал, когда Зуло резко остановился и его вырвало. Зуло согнулся прямо на тротуаре, и между осколками старых бутылок и складом бумаги ему вывернуло желудок, забрызгав новые штаны.

— Кроха, маленький, ты чего? — Тико попытался к нему притронуться, но Зуло дернулся как от огня. — Тебе плохо, детка? Не позавтракал? Витамины не выпил?

— Испугался, — коротко и немного зло ответил Зуло. Он тяжело дышал и упрямо смотрел в стену.

Тико, не обращая внимания на его сопротивление, взял на руки и донес до ближайшего кафетерия. Там заказал чаю и свежих булочек, проследил, чтобы Зуло выпил свои лекарства. Пока смотрел, как он нервно жует, несколько раз обозвал себя идиотом. Отошел в уборную и побился головой об стену, надеясь, что полегчает. Но лучше не стало. Зуло не просто так его игнорил — теперь он его боялся. Шарахался от прикосновений. И сунул голову в муравейник, лишь бы поскорее закончить их путешествие.

До станции межконтинентального поезда добрались в середине дня. С покупкой билетов пришлось повозиться — аппарат, принимающий наличку, был только один, и Тико отстоял почти четырехчасовую очередь. Временами казалось, что сегодня именно на этот рейс явились все наркобароны Эквадора и за неимением кредитной карты пытаются использовать устаревшую бумагу. От толпящихся рядом людей Тико устал, изнервничался да еще пару раз терял из виду Зуло, потому, добравшись до аппарата, выкупил весь вагон класса люкс. Он надеялся, что так и им обоим будет спокойнее.

— Сколько до выезда? — поинтересовался Зуло. Он сидел на чемодане, сжавшись в комок, и при разговоре на Тико даже не посмотрел.

— Два часа. — Тико коротко глянул на табло и попытался сесть рядом. Но Зуло отодвинулся. Контакта стало еще меньше, чем до путешествия на яхте. Тико начало конкретно трясти: привычного, родного Зуло не хватало до зубного скрежета. За оставшиеся два часа тот не проронил ни слова. Даже не поблагодарил, когда Тико принес ему на обед огромный кусок запеченного мяса.

Перед посадкой снова расшалились нервы — если им не повезет, то отправят на досмотр багажа. Там придется объяснять запиханные в чемодан миллиарды. И тогда проверят их пальчики. Или пустят лица по базе. Тико нервно расправил побитую жизнью накладку и пристроил ее на нос. Зуло последовал его примеру и тоже надел маску. С измененной внешностью он выглядел еще печальнее.

К счастью, в вагон-люкс был отдельный вход. И проверять их никто не стал. Дорогой костюм Лусио Гутьерра снова оказал им услугу. Считыватель чипов подтвердил их личности и загорелся зеленым, билет проскользнул через датчик, и им открыли двери. И лишь когда поезд бесшумно покинул платформу, Тико вспомнил, что сам весь день ничего не ел, а прибудут они лишь через восемнадцать часов.

На поезде нигде не принимали наличность. Огромный ресторан оплачивался по отпечатку, и лишь некоторые пищевые аппараты принимали карты. Смотреть, как голодает его омега, Тико не стал, рискнул воспользоваться старой кредиткой. Ее принял лишь один аппарат, и Тико притащил для Зуло целую кучу безвкусного фастфуда.

Ехали в тишине. Зуло казался потерянным, отворачивался, не хотел на него смотреть. Добивал односложными фразами, словно Тико и без того не мучила совесть. Лениво что-то щелкал на планшете или притворялся спящим. Поел с неохотой и совсем немного. Тико изгрыз ногти, истоптал дорогие ковры, то и дело ловя себя на мысли, что готов сорваться и накричать или броситься на колени и умолять Зуло простить. Второе было правильнее. И от второго решения не мутило мерзким пониманием, что Тико все делает только хуже.

Когда Зуло наконец поднялся со своего места и направился к туалетам, Тико бросился следом. С трудом дождался, когда тот вернется в вагон, и зажал у двери, не позволяя снова сбежать.

— Зуло, Зуло, прости меня, прости, — шептал он, судорожно ловя его губы, — ты меня изводишь. Извел. Я дебил, знаю, и насильник. И еще... много чего плохого. Но мне тяжело без тебя, совсем тошно... хочешь, член себе отрежу! Клянусь, сделаю, если попросишь. И больше пальцем не трону, не обижу никогда. Только не отворачивайся!

— Не надо себя калечить. Я не хочу...

— Тогда скажи, как мне исправиться? Как извиниться? Я люблю тебя, кроха, так сильно люблю...

— Так же будешь извиняться, когда изобьешь меня до смерти? — Он гневно вскинул подбородок.

— Что? Откуда этот бред?! Я никогда тебя не ударю!

— Ударишь! — Зуло вспыхнул злостью. — Будешь бить. Извиняться, что не сдержался, и снова бить. Думаешь, я не читал про насилие в семьях? И альфа потом уверяет, что любит, так сильно любит. Но вот ревность глаза затмила, или похоть думать помешала. Зачем я вообще с тобой связался, знал ведь, кто ты, знал, что от тебя можно ждать, и все равно потащился. Нужно было разбежаться еще в лесу, отправить тебя на разборки с твоим мужем, а самому убраться в Лондон.

Зуло закончил отповедь и попытался вырваться из его рук, но Тико не позволил.

— Не надо, Зуло, не говори такого. — Он отчаянно сжал, стараясь успокоить его и успокоиться самому. Тяжелые слова спустили с небес на землю, действительно отрезвили. Тико не верил, что он позволит себе когда-либо ударить своего омегу. И боялся, что все же способен на это. — Я, правда, люблю тебя, Зуло, и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Тогда отпусти. Отправляйся в другой конец поезда и не ищи меня больше. Никогда.

— Пожалуйста, не гони. — Тико в отчаянии сполз на пол, опустился на колени и уткнулся Зуло в живот. Куда он без него, без своего мальчика и их малышей. Чем он станет там без своей семьи, без смысла жизни. Он ведь только ради них и спасся из тюрьмы. А теперь Зуло прогоняет. Лучше сразу удавиться. — Я не трону больше. Никогда не подойду...

— Если хоть раз, — произнес Зуло, после длительного молчания, — поднимешь на меня руку, если затащишь в постель без дозволения, мы разойдемся без единого слова, и ты больше меня не увидишь!

— Хорошо, я понял.

Лед между ними это не растопило. Но Зуло позволил сесть рядом, и Тико как больной наркоман держал его за руку, целовал узловатые пальцы с неровно остриженными ногтями, прижимал прохладную ладонь к щеке. В расплавленных мозгах то и дело всплывали картинки, как он целовал выросший живот милого Двина, подкидывал братишку на руках, и в груди распирало счастьем от его теплого смеха. Как солнце сияло в смоляных волосах яркими бликами, и как темной лужей растекалась под ним его смерть. Будет ли Зуло с ним так смеяться? Будет ли с ним...

Первое, на что обратил внимание Тико в Лондоне, — это смердящая вонь. Он был уверен, что тут будет чище, но Лондон, так же, как другие крупные города, переполненный людьми до маковки, источал мерзкий отталкивающий запах помоев и грязи. Грязи в городе было очень много. Пыль и смог не позволяли увидеть ничего дальше пары метров. Зуло настоял купить дыхательные маски в ближайшем магазине. Сказал, что без них люди в центре почти не ходят.

Перед входом в торговый центр напомнил ничего не касаться — везде, даже на поручнях, стояли сканеры пальцев. Город был напичкан электроникой, и любой неверный шаг мог привести к их поимке. Стоило поднять голову, и их засекут городские камеры, неверное движение, и их возьмет сканер, бумажную валюту не принимали почти нигде. Но Зуло умудрился где-то снова украсть кредитку. Тико в который раз убедился, что без Зуло он бы пропал.

Из магазина они вышли к наземному метро. Рядом протекала широкая река, лениво перетаскивая городской мусор. От нее несло невыносимо, если бы не маска и фильтр, Тико бы уже задохнулся.

— Как ты тут жил? — не удержался он от вопроса.

— В офисе, в метро, в общежитии — везде кондиционеры. По улицам я не ходил. Почти никогда.

— Куда теперь? — Тико растерянно взглянул на приближающуюся вагонетку.

— Нашел через сеть пристанище, где согласились на наличку. Мне нужно подготовиться перед штурмом НОМа. — Его голос заглушило звуком свистящих тормозов. — Это будет последним...

— Нет, Зуло, — твердо произнес Тико и сжал ему руку.

Гостиница напоминала соты — узкие коробки со спальными местами и уродливыми шестиугольными заглушками. Рядом ошивались бомжи и проститутки, толкались желтомордые китайцы и черные как смоль африканцы. Запах вони прошибал мозги, не спасал даже фильтр. Тико не хотел тут задерживаться, да и Зуло, осмотрев всю представшую красоту с возвышающимися за домами бесконечными горами мусора, сам стал к нему жаться и испуганно хватать за одежду. К счастью, в гостинице нашелся люкс с душевой и общей постелью. Тико отвалил за нее больше, чем за билет на трансокеанический поезд. Было не жалко. Лишь бы не в конуру под пристальные взгляды отбросов.

Зуло в номере дрожащей рукой стащил фильтр, поморщился и включил жужжащий кондиционер на максимум. Оставив рюкзак, спрятался в душ, не раздеваясь перед Тико. Оттуда, завернутый в неприятного желтоватого цвета полотенце, шмыгнул в постель и тут же с тихим вскриком выскочил. Тико сорвал с нее покрывало и изумленно уставился на влажное пятно, растекшееся на поверхности.

— Вот же блядство, — выдохнул он и, с силой отодрав матрац от кровати, перевернул его и застелил покрывалом. — Схожу поищу одеяла, — сообщил он, оставляя Зуло одного.

На ресепшене его послали. Но Тико выкупил относительно приличный плед у какого-то бомжа. Заодно на уличном лотке купил тарелку какой-то еды. Надеялся, что это не крысы. Плед привел в порядок в общественной стирке и через сорок минут вернулся к Зуло. Тот с несчастным видом закутался в полотенце и усталыми, измученными глазами смотрел на него с таким отчаянием, что стало жалко до безобразия. Тико бросился к нему, сжал в объятиях, пытаясь согреть, помочь оттаять.

— И что ты вечно хватаешься? — привычно проворчал Зуло, снимая тяжелый камень с души. Пусть он лучше ворчит, чем боится и отталкивает.

— Я еду принес. — Он протянул Зуло свою добычу, и в животе предательски заурчало.

— На двоих, — усмехнулся тот и отдал ему ложку первому.

Что бы ни было в той бурде, сожралось с аппетитом. От легкого перекуса есть захотелось еще сильнее, но Тико велел себе терпеть. Не выходить лишний раз на улицу, не привлекать внимания. Достаточно было любого намека, и по их душу явится патруль. Тико не знал, хватит ли сил снова бежать.

Они бежали слишком долго, даже он устал, вымотался, о Зуло и говорить было страшно — он толком не оправился от электрического удара, а еще проблемы со здоровьем, гормональные перепады настроения, депрессия. Это тоже выматывало. Или, точнее, вымораживало неспособностью ему помочь.

После перекуса Зуло забрался в ноут, что-то печатал, проверял свои программы — готовился. Завтра их ждало что-то большое и сложное. Или провальное. Тико понимал, что кончиться все может фатально. Это не банк в Эквадоре ограбить, это Лондон, столица Фризии, огромный, напичканный технологиями метрополис, и НОМ. Тико понял, что Зуло не просто хакерил, его организация занималась шпионажем, воровала и корректировала данные, может, что-то еще. Возможно, вскрыть эту консерву Зуло не сможет, и тогда... они снова будут бежать, пока не свалятся и не умрут.

— Ты уверен, что получится? — Тико перестал мерить шагами комнату, заглядывать нервно в окно и присел рядом с Зуло.

— Нет. Но если что-то пойдет не так, дадим деру. Не хочу рисковать. Прощупаю систему, посмотрю, что куда, можно сделать несколько заходов. Но рано или поздно я их вскрою, — не отвлекаясь от писанины, ответил он. — Мне это надо, — добавил Зуло, поднимая на него серьезный взгляд.

— Хорошо, я понял, — согласился Тико, укладываясь рядом с ним и обнимая торчащую из-под пледа лодыжку. Поцеловал узкую пятку и мягкую кожу у подъема ноги. Под пледом на Зуло было лишь желтое полотенце, между складок покрывала Тико смутно мог разглядеть голые икры и белые молочные ягодицы. На них он старался не смотреть, наслаждаясь выделенной ступней. Зуло его игнорировал.

Тико задремал под мерное постукивание клавиш, а проснулся от жуткого стояка. Во сне он прижался носом к бедру Зуло и надышался им до полного отупения. Мозги утекли в пах, и он даже сам не понял, почему так судорожно выворачивает голову и пытается вылизать ему промежность. От Зуло прилетело сперва бедром, а потом, когда тот вскочил, с размаху заехал ногой прямо по лбу. Тико от неожиданности малость оглох, но быстро очухался и сообразил, что снова накосячил.

— Это... сон приснился, — буркнул он под нос, извиняясь и опуская голову.

— Я решаю, что и когда, — заявил Зуло.

Полоснув по Тико злым взглядом, он скинул покрывало на пол, спустил полотенце и встал перед Тико, чуть покачивая слабо напряженным членом. Зуло начинал возбуждаться, и Тико с радостью бы взял у него в рот, отсосал и приласкал. Но не хотелось ограничиваться только минетом. О чем он и сообщил.

— Посмотрим на твое поведение! — вскинув подбородок, сказал Зуло.

— Ты все еще злишься на меня? Боишься, что обижу?

— Нет. И не злился я вовсе. — Зуло зло раздул ноздри и посмотрел с хитрым прищуром. — Мне понравилось, как ты передо мной ползал.

От изумления Тико выпучил глаза и сжал кулаки — вот как так можно было свести с ума, довести до насилия, а потом открыто заявить, что вся его показательная скорбь всего лишь манипуляции. Наверное, что-то проскользнуло такое у Тико на лице, потому что Зуло отшатнулся, сделал неловкий шаг назад, и Тико заставил себя успокоиться.

— Это подло, Зуло, знаешь, как я перепугался?

— Ты меня тоже напугал до усрачки! — рыкнул он. — Я не привык общаться с одержимыми, а ты как больной вцепился в меня клещом и никак не отлипнешь!

— Потому что я тобой болен, кроха, — выдохнул Тико.

— Мне нравится твоя страсть, — признался он, хотя лицо не выражало доверия, — это льстит. Я думал, что никто никогда на меня даже не посмотрит... а ты как голодный.

— Ты очень красивый, Зуло, и я действительно от тебя без ума. И это не только секс, хочу просто быть рядом, касаться тебя, смотреть, обнимать долго-долго и целовать... Просто нежно целовать твои мягкие губы, а потом с языком и с зубами. Потому что ты вкусный. Для меня самый вкусный. — Он, признавая свое поражение, развел руками, не зная, что еще сказать.

Зуло это понял. Снова подошел и сел на диван, развратно расставив ноги. От такого вида у Тико слюна скопилась во рту, и он судорожно сглотнул.

— Трахнешь меня с узлом? — игриво спросил Зуло.

— Тебе ведь было больно…

— Не было, я ж сказал — шуганулся, но после вязки у меня впервые за очень долгое время перестала болеть голова, ломить кости и ныть поясница. И даже желудок не бунтует, и печень не колет. Вчера был адский стрессовый день, а я чувствую себя переродившимся.

— Правда? Солнце мое, почему ты не говорил, что так плохо?

— Я думал, с беременностью всегда так, — фыркнул Зуло и качнулся навстречу. — Ну же, чего ты ждешь? Особого приглашения? Тогда иди в жопу!

Тико тихо рассмеялся, обнял его за плечи и притянул к своим губам. Зуло сразу оробел, стеснительно и смущенно прикрыл глаза. У них уже много чего было, и Тико знал, что еще много чего будет, но пока Зуло терялся и смущался при любом намеке на секс.

— Как ты умудрился до двадцати трех остаться девственником? — спросил он, укладывая Зуло под себя и спускаясь губами к груди.

— Никому был не нужен, — простонал он. А Тико подумал, что люди вокруг Зуло — идиоты.

Под горячими ласками Зуло раскрепостился, словно растаял — стал мягким и очень податливым. В глазах появилось желание, а запах словно прожигал огнем легкие. Тико глубоко вдыхал его, судорожно глотал и оставлял в себе.

Уже приноровившись, он довел Зуло пару раз до оргазма, а потом долго держал на пике, надеясь, что он сам попросит большего, но тот красиво постанывал, выгибался в его руках и не спешил. Когда Тико, не выдержав, приготовился в него войти, Зуло снова задергался, заупрямился, поджимая ноги, и Тико пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы остановиться. Зуло либо совершенно не понимал, с каким опасным зверем играет, либо намеренно дразнил. Тико отступил, начал все сначала и снова наткнулся на стену.

Когда Зуло остановил его в третий раз, Тико перехватил его руки, прижал к постели и, раздвинув ему ноги своими бедрами, надавил на хорошо растянутый и податливый вход. Член легко скользнул внутрь, вызвав сладкую волну удовольствия и несдержанные стоны. Тико осторожно погрузился на пару сантиметров. Мышцы сжали крепко, так крепко, что на мгновение стало больно, и Тико толкнулся глубже.

— Не бойся меня, кроха, или мы никогда никуда не продвинемся! — попросил он, чувствуя, что Зуло все еще сопротивляется. Стоило отпустить ему руки, и он снова пытался его отстранить.

— Я и не боюсь, — прикусив губу, Зуло поднял на него глаза, и в них мелькнули задорные огоньки.

Маленькая бестия его намеренно дразнил. Тико толкнулся сильнее, проникая глубже и сжимая белые бедра в напряженных руках. Он старался быть осторожнее, максимально осторожнее, чтобы неловким движением не сломать, но Зуло ходил по краю, возможно даже не понимая, насколько сильно рискует.

— Скажи, как тебе приятнее, расскажи мне, — прошептал он, касаясь заострившимися клыками белой кожи.

— Мне... приятно, — с неохотой сознался Зуло, — но ты очень большой, и это странно.

— Средний, — усмехнулся Тико.

Зуло больше не болтал, он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и вскоре стал подмахивать и даже подтягивать его к себе ближе, направляя глубже. Тико старался ему угодить. В прошлом у него немного имелось любовников — обычно не до того было. Но как удовлетворить омегу, он знал и сейчас использовал эти знания, чтобы Зуло понравилось, и он больше не отказывал ему.

Сладкий запах стал гуще, насыщеней, мягкая кожа взмокла, и Зуло чувственно отвечал на каждое прикосновение. Такой яркий, неподдельно искренний, он заставлял сердце скулить от щемящей нежности и яростного желания. Тико мог бы не задумываясь сейчас сказать, что обожает его. И эти чувства вызваны не только меткой и детьми. Тико по-настоящему влюбился в курносый нос, оттопыренные уши и вездесущие колючки. Его омега был очень колючим, злым и грубым, но при этом самым чудесным. Любимым.

Кончая, Тико снова прикусил ему шею. Словно уверяя, что метка никогда не ослабнет, как и его чувства. От узла стало болезненно хорошо. Тико уложил Зуло на бок и, прижимаясь к его спине, ласково поглаживал по груди и паху. У Зуло снова не стояло, и любые попытки его приласкать не дали никакого результата. Зуло вообще не реагировал.

— Тебе больно, маленький? Скажи, что я делаю не так? — Из-за переживаний удовольствие оказалось смазанным.

— Мне не больно, — вяло и сонно ответил Зуло, — мне спокойно. — И притираясь, придвинулся к нему ближе, устраивая голову на плече.

— Я люблю тебя, кроха! — Тико с нежностью поцеловал пушистый затылок, прикрыл их одеялом и обнял, закрывая руками от всего мира.

— Любовь — это бессмысленные глупые слова, — тихо, еле слышно прошептал Зуло. — Мне от нее ни тепло, ни холодно. И когда метка сойдет, ты уйдешь так же, как и другие. Мы закончим с НОМом и разойдемся. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел сейчас, чтобы мне не пришлось потом сожалеть...

Тико не ответил, он был уверен в своих чувствах и желаниях. И что заставит Зуло принять его, пусть даже силой.

Утром Тико подскочил как по тревоге, но Зуло вцепился в заросли волос на груди и вырвал клок. Растерев красную кожу, Тико судорожно оделся, пытаясь понять, что именно его напугало, выглянул в окно, вышел за дверь и осторожно пробежался вдоль спальных ячеек. Направился назад, все еще в сомнениях, чуйка прежде не подводила, а тут...

Двери в их комнату были приоткрыты, и его пробило ознобом. Он рванул внутрь, на ходу активируя систему защиты. В комнате были двое — незнакомые, в темных грязных одеждах, они пытались вытащить через окно чемодан со сломанной ручкой и вопящего, отбивающегося мальчишку.

— Тико! — истерично выкрикнул Зуло, заметив его первым.

Рядом со свистом прошла очередь. Косяк и дверь разбило крупнокалиберными пулями, плечо кольнуло неприятным теплом. Тико медленно перевел взгляд на испорченную рубашку, а потом на испуганных до чертиков бандитов. Тот, что держал Зуло, направил пистолет на мальчишку. Второй выпустил обойму Тико в грудь, альфа с ревом бросился на противника, сбил с ног и тяжелой рукой размозжил об пол череп.

Второй поскакал с Зуло к выходу и орал что-то на фризском, Тико напомнил себе купить ушко-переводчик, а то даже с ублюдками не объясниться. Он не дергался, не хотел навредить Зуло неосторожным движением, хотя дуло у его виска порядочно бередило и без того расшатанную нервную систему. Выжидал и внимательно следил за каждым движением грабителя, тщательно вымеряя мгновение, чтобы напасть и вырубить одним движением. Зуло же терпеть не собирался, вцепился вору в руку зубами и, когда тот заверещал, вывернулся из пальцев и треснул ногой по яйцам. Тико одним шагом оказался рядом, отстранил Зуло и воткнул неудачника головой в расщепленный косяк.

— Ты как, кроха? — Тико осторожно поставил Зуло на пол.

— Обоссался, — всхлипнул он и прижался к его груди.

Оделись и вышли из гостиницы уже через минуту. Нервно оглядываясь, пересекли грязные дворы, Зуло дергался то в одну, то в другую сторону — район он не знал, но пытался ориентироваться по указателям. Несколько раз выводил в тупики, где торцы домов упирались в разрастающуюся городскую свалку. Наконец, еле переводя дыхание, привел к железнодорожной станции и, сев на заляпанную скамеечку, расплакался. Зуло был на пределе.

Тико попытался утешить, но тот зло отмахнулся от его рук, и Тико отступил в сторону, стоял и следил, чтобы никто не приблизился и не помешал Зуло наслаждаться своими печалями. Когда мимо прошел третий поезд, Зуло успокоился, достал лэптоп и стал с силой тарабанить по несчастным клавишам. Через час рядом с ними приземлилась заказная машина, и Зуло велел сесть за руль.

— Направляемся в центральную часть города, — сосредоточенно произнес он. — Используем маски, очки, перчатки, голову не поднимать, не смотреть на камеры. В любом компьютерном магазине, принимающем наличку, ты возьмешь мне машинку. После сразу направимся к НОМу, там остановишься, и я займусь системой.

Зуло был настроен серьезно и, очевидно, отступать не собирался. Даже если что-то не получится, Зуло хотел покончить со всем этим дерьмом, выбраться из замкнутого круга вечных скитаний и попыток выжить. И начать сначала.

Либо они справятся, либо их перестреляют.

Возражать было бессмысленно, Тико покатил машину к указанному адресу, держался края дороги и не превышал скорость. Старался не отсвечивать на камерах. Не привлекать лишнего внимания. Получив новый лэптоп, Зуло уткнулся в его настройки, больше не разговаривал, лишь давал короткие и четкие указания.

Здание НОМа расположилось в бизнес-районе на Восточной улице. Рядом когда-то протекала река, но, спасая дорогой квартал, ее закатали в бетон, оставив лишь старинный вычурный мост. У моста Зуло велел свернуть на подземную парковку, и, пропетляв там почти километр, Тико остановился перед шлагбаумом, ведущим на закрытую территорию.

— Попытаюсь получить доступ. Если вскрою сервер, буду копировать данные, а потом систему. Тогда придется задержаться. Возможно, пристанут спецы, потому что мы встали в неположенном месте, но ты придумай что-нибудь, — отстраненно указал Зуло и уткнулся в монитор.

Время быстро полетело вперед, Тико и моргнуть не успел, как прошел час. Приближался обеденный перерыв, стало нервно, что их машина преградила дорогу другим. Пару раз Тико выходил, включал аварийку и пинал колеса. Потом садился в машину и нервно дергал руль. Зуло из своих программ не выбирался и процесс не комментировал. Лицо у него словно светилось, по губам блуждала счастливая улыбка. Такая, от которой в душе цвело, а сердце пело. Тико боялся ему помешать.

— Я внутри, — внезапно восторженным шепотом сообщил Зуло. Шлагбаум поднялся, пропуская их на территорию.

Пальцы его запорхали над клавишами еще быстрее. Зуло то напряженно щурился, то забавно хихикал. Комментировал кого-то невнятно, из чего Тико понял, что он дергает своих бывших коллег, мешает их планам и срывает мероприятия. Вскоре стал проверять, кто на него донес, и лицо мальчишки застыло, он снова и снова запускал какие-то данные, но так ничего и не получил.

— Все вычищено, — откинув голову на спинку, он устало потер глаза. — Удалено без бэка, кэш пустой, логи обнулены. Может, это делал кто-то не один... — Он снова выпрямил спину. — Меня намеренно слили — вероятно, я действительно что-то знал...

Он стал дергано водить мышкой, глаза потемнели. Сейчас Зуло смотрелся по-настоящему злым, не просто рассерженным, а переполненным ненавистью.

— За восемь лет террора, за смерть папы в одиночестве, за неблагодарность, — шептал он.

Над головой погас свет, взревела сирена, и Тико сжался, интуитивно понимая, что-то пошло не так.

— Ха, тупорылые суки, засекли меня, но уже поздно! — торжествующе выкрикнул Зуло куда-то в окно. Но быстро изменился в лице и застучал Тико по колену — из дверей здания вылетели два вооруженных бота и несколько охранников. — Сваливаем! Быстро!

Тико запустил мотор, рванул было к шлагбауму, но там кто-то возился с пропуском, и выезд был занят. Направил машину вглубь парковки, рассчитывая оторваться от людей, а с ботами как-нибудь разобраться.

— Не покидай зону их сети. Оставайся рядом со зданием! — велел Зуло. — Я еще не перекинул все данные.

— Издеваешься? — рыкнул Тико, уклоняясь от выезжающей навстречу машины. — Долго еще?

— Три минуты!

Тико пришлось отключить систему навигации и авторегулирования. Автомобиль упорно отказывался ехать по встречке, а сейчас Тико гнал в неположенном месте, стараясь не покидать территорию парковки. Тупые боты достали своим визгом, они мельтешили за спиной и требовали остановиться. То и дело под колеса прыгали нерадивые охранники, и через пару кругов Тико пришлось вырваться на улицу.

— Еще не время! — крикнул Зуло, когда машина рванула по автостраде.

Тико снова свернул и вернулся к зданию — НОМ расположился в бесконечно огромном небоскребе с витиеватой системой виадуков и парковок. Тут было где развернуться и потратить время. Но за ним теперь мчалось несколько машин с мигалками, даже не полицейских, а с темными стеклами и прикрепленным вооружением. Он крутился по одной и той же улице, гонял уже который круг, а Зуло все не давал отмашку.

— Они выпустили вертушки! — сообщил сквозь зубы Тико, заметив два военных дрона с тяжелым вооружением. — Ну же, Зуло, нас сейчас просто собьют!

— Выезжай на Восточную, — сосредоточенно сказал Зуло, — я открою нам зеленый коридор.

Машина с ревом перестроилась, Тико дернул непослушный руль, уходя в крайний ряд, и включил ускорение. Они проскочили виадук, уходя от хорошо вооруженных дронов, и спустились в подземный туннель. Зуло оглянулся, проверяя преследователей, и снова занялся лэптопом.

— Сейчас собьем их со следа, — уверенно произнес он.

Преследовавшие их машины и вправду мигнули фарами и съехали в первое попавшееся ответвление. Когда же они поднялись на поверхность, дожидающиеся их дроны остались на месте.

— Я сменил номер нашей машине, — с довольной улыбкой сообщил Зуло. — Система полностью у меня, теперь могу сделать с этим городом, да и всем миром, все, что пожелаю! Эти ублюдки еще пожалеют, что связались со мной!

Зуло больше не дергался, расслабился и самодовольно вслух придумывал им новую историю.

— Спешу тебя огорчить, но Тико Даэдо умер в Эквадоре две недели назад, — перечислял он, — во время задержания тебя пристрелили, тело кремировали, похоронен... а на хуй! Тебя больше не ищут. Новое имя... пусть будет Тони, уровень доступа... что это за ерунда? Какой у Фильджеральда Рейнальдо? Двенадцать? С хуя ли! Поставим тебе максимум. Биография... а что ты умеешь? Ладно, военный в отставке, полковник... ай, не разбираюсь в чинах, государственный статус — полное обеспечение. Ну да, пусть теперь платят. Пальчик на сканер ставь, сделаем новую метрику. И лицо снимем. Ой, что ж ты такой страшный на фото все время выходишь...

Тико запустил автопилот. Машина спокойно неслась по улицам, словно не замечая трафика — пустые дороги обеспечили им светофоры. Зуло создал личность и для себя, со старой не стал заморачиваться, убил Зуло Зака вместе с Тико Даэдо и назвал нового омегу тем же именем. Мало ли Заков на свете? Закончив с этим, создал аккаунты в международном банке и перевел немного денег с закрытых счетов НОМа.

— Что тут у них еще? Спонсирование детских домов? Тоже заберем, все равно осядет в карманах чинуш. Отчисления в пенсионный фонд... столько не живут. Помощь бездомным омегам...

— Не смей! — рыкнул Тико, недовольный, что Зуло по-простому всех грабит.

— Да там такая мелочь, и одного не прокормишь, — фыркнул Зуло, но послушался. — Выкуп домов для новых свалок? — он раздраженно и наигранно засмеялся. — Суки, и так все засрали. Мне эти деньги полезнее будут!

Зуло успокоился, когда машина выехала за пределы центра. Окрестность превратилась в однотипные сплошные застройки — дома-коробки, тысячи и тысячи крохотных квартир для миллиардов людей. Тико помнил, как это было на полуострове Пуна. Они с семьей жили в такой же конуре, два квадратных метра на человека. Папа родил троих, чтобы было где развернуться…

Зуло наконец отложил компьютер и с растерянным взглядом рассматривал серые стены с крохотными окнами и наползающие на них горы мусора. Тут улицы, сколько ни убирай, справиться с отходами невозможно — люди выкидывали использованный и ненужный хлам прямо в окна. Тико тоже так делал, но сейчас эти картины вызывали содрогание.

— Они вырубили все серверы, чтобы выгнать меня из системы. После перезапуска будут новые коды. — Голос его звучал подавленно. — Этот компьютер надо уничтожить, я уже все перебросил на планшет и данные удалил, но лучше и физически.

— Все сделаю, кроха. Теперь мы свободны, получили, что хотели. А данные о своих предателях поищешь позже.

— Да, потом, когда осядем, разберусь...

— Времени будет много, нас больше не разыскивают, мы не прячемся. И денег хватит и на дом, и на флаер.

— Да, хватит. — Зуло отошел от своей эйфории и снова погрузился в депрессию.

— Ты можешь выбрать, где жить. Можем вместе найти хорошее местечко.

— Можем. — Зуло заторможенно кивнул, перевел взгляд на Тико. Выглядел он каким-то бледным и потерянным, словно, отомстив противникам, потерял последний смысл своей жизни. — А что потом, Тико, — спросил он, подтверждая его догадку, — жить и растить детей? Каждое утро подъем и пеленки, серость за окнами и кислый дождь? Я в этом дерьме жил так долго, в панцире из иллюзий и несбыточных желаний, что не хочется уже ничего. И ведь лучше не станет. И хуже тоже. День за днем, медленно и никак. Побудки, занятия и спасительный сон. А потом старость. И смерть. Неминуемо. И скучно.

— Дети не дадут тебе скучать, — попытался сказать Тико, но Зуло фыркнул, вытянул из планшета наушники и заткнул уши.

— Я не буду скучать, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — я буду дожидаться, когда, наконец, сдохну.


	6. Билеты в новую жизнь

Тико остановил машину рядом с огромным торговым центром. Зашел там в банковское отделение и положил деньги из потрепанного чемодана на счет. Первые минуты нервно оглядывался, ждал подвоха, но на него не обращали внимания, клерки вели себя очень вежливо, а на прощание обслуживающий его мужчина поклонился и пожелал полковнику удачного дня.

Пустой чемодан набил удобными вещами, к которым привык, еще пока работал с братом — стильные темные костюмы и рубашки-поло, мокасины и сандалии. Никаких туфель и галстуков. Переодевшись, он почувствовал себя переродившимся и довольным. Даже дышать стало проще. В одно мгновение из разыскиваемого преступника он превратился во всеми уважаемого человека.

Супермаркет шумел новостями и недовольными возгласами. На каждом экране и билборде светились пугающие сообщения о вскрывшихся фактах, разоблачающие правительство, грязных махинациях чиновников и новые данные по делу о сгоревших серверах на межгалактическом шаттле. Тико старался не вслушиваться и не заглядываться. Знал, что это дело рук Зуло — мальчишка вытащил в прессу тайные дела НОМа, и теперь правда, самая грязная и неприглядная, всплыла наружу. О Тико Даэдо, сбежавшем и погибшем убийце, теперь никто и не вспомнит.

К машине он вернулся часа через два, порядочно проголодавшись. Зуло сидел все там же, где Тико его оставил. Не шевельнулся, уткнувшись носом в стекло.

— Пойдем покормлю, — предложил он, открывая в машине двери.

— Яичницу хочу, — со вздохом согласился Зуло.

— Все, что пожелаешь. И вещей купим, и новый компьютер!

— Ладно.

К одежде Зуло отнесся равнодушно, так что Тико сам, при помощи консультанта, выбрал все необходимое. Только теплая курточка пришлась ему по душе, на остальное, в том числе на красивое кружевное белье, он посмотрел с мученическим недовольством. В отделе электроники Зуло завис, с восторгом перебирая предложенные устройства. Тико посоветовал взять сразу несколько, за что был одарен сердитым взглядом и больше не лез. Когда спустились на парковку, Зуло повел их не к машине, а к взлетным местам.

— Я купил нам флаер.

— Отлично, надоело мучиться с трафиком, — обрадовался Тико, — да и покупки в машину все не влезли бы.

— Да уж. Набрал — еле тащишь, — поморщился Зуло.

Флаер ждал их, поблескивая новыми полированными боками. Не такой шикарный, как военный флаер генерала, но тоже неплохой — новая навороченная модель позволяла отправиться в ближний космос и добраться до любой точки планеты в считанные часы. Когда-то Роко и Двин мечтали о таком, чтобы посещать могилу родителей. Тико был рядом с домом, но к родным не зашел, не хотелось. Потому что у могил родителей не было тех, кого действительно не хватало — его братьев.

Зуло набрал курс, не сказал куда и на вопросы только проворчал что-то. Тико смотрел, как они пролетели пролив, отделяющий Лондон от большой земли, направились через континент, мимо тысяч однотипных городов-коробок и таких же ничем не отличающихся друг от друга городских свалок. Местами земля была изрезана провалами угольных шахт и сланцевых разработок. Зеленого во всем этом почти не осталось — лишь одинокие островки дорогих поместий и парковые зоны, больше напоминающие кладбища последних растений. Зуло вел их флаер в сторону Романии, над которой темной громадиной растянулась грозовая туча. Территория юго-восточной Европы, некогда принадлежавшая нескольким странами, уже много лет считалась неприступной зоной конфликта. Война и грозы там не утихали на протяжении десятилетий.

Флаер снизился рядом со старой лесопилкой с закатом. Приграничный район Закопане когда-то снабжал военные объекты древесиной. Теперь земля, насколько хватало глаз, выцвела и выгорела, неприкрытая от солнца. От леса не осталось и следа. Подрост пытались возродить, но грубо выдранные, выкорчеванные корни испортили почву. Грязное, заболоченное озеро красиво отражало низкие серые облака, мелькающие между ними звезды и свисающие у берега остатки высохших подгнивающих молодых деревцев. Тико это место показалось утопически милым, ухоженным и аккуратным. От городских свалок тут было далеко, и даже воздух казался чистым.

Они приземлились у одного из самых богатых домов, где за высокой изгородью, покрытый пылью и заросший сорняками, цвел розовый сад. Зуло выбрался из флаера, подошел к забору и глубоко вдохнул запах ярких цветов. Тико вышел следом, встал рядом, рассматривая посеревшие от уличной пыли лепестки. Настоящие цветы казались слабыми и потрепанными. Те, искусственные, что стояли в кадках фешенебельных офисов, выглядели намного привлекательнее. Зуло с тяжелым вздохом прижался к прутьям и опустился перед забором на колени. Смотрелся мальчишка невероятно подавленным, и Тико попытался его обнять и утешить.

В ответ получил очередную колкость, Зуло его отогнал и на новые попытки стал визжать, не позволяя к себе притронуться. Это было что-то новенькое и больше походило на истерику. Тико сел рядом, стараясь больше не нарушать его личное пространство, и примирительно произнес:

— Ты ведь не можешь все время это скрывать. Прятаться от себя и меня. Скажи, что тебя гложет, и я попытаюсь это исправить.

Зуло долго молчал, потом повернул к нему заплаканное, испачканное лицо и раздраженно спросил:

— Исправить что? Мое существование?

— Ты жив, Зуло. И ты не в тюрьме.

— Жизнь — это и есть тюрьма. Беспросветная и без надежды. Когда я смогу из нее выбраться, мне станет легче.

— Хочешь умереть? — разозлился от безысходности Тико. — Думаешь, полегчает? Не полегчает, Зуло. После смерти тебе не полегчает! Потому что там тебе будет просто никак: пустота, одиночество. Ничего.

— А сейчас мне как? Точно так же!

— Сейчас у тебя есть я! — Тико обнял за плечи и с силой прижал к себе. — Не отталкивай, Зуло. Я ведь люблю тебя, и мне больно оттого, что ты не хочешь жить.

— Я хочу улететь в космос и проснуться вдали от всего этого. В другой галактике, в другой вселенной. Где мир будет зеленым и ярким.

— Думаешь, это спасет тебя от депрессии? Тебе надо пройти гормональный курс и сходить к психологу. И этот мир станет для тебя другим.

— Я сказал. А ты все испортил. Уходи.

— Нет...

Зуло намеревался и дальше препираться, но к ним подошел пожилой мужчина в потертом, мешковатом рабочем комбинезоне. Встал, смотря на заплаканного мальчишку сморщенным от старческих морщинок лицом, а потом протянул ему руку.

— Зуло, — голос у него был не по возрасту моложавым, — я знал, что ты вернешься домой.

Тико порадовался, что купил переводчик, и легкое пощелкивание в ухе предупредило о настройке языка. Зуло в переводчике не нуждался, временами Тико казалось, что его слишком умный омега способен говорить на любом.

— Домой... — Зуло поднялся, подал руку старику, а потом заключил его в объятия, и Тико неприятно кольнуло ревностью.

— Пойдем, я могу приютить вас у себя. Комната свободная есть, да и еда найдется.

— Мы сами о себе позаботимся! — попытался влезть Тико, но Зуло, не слушая его, уже пошел за стариком.

Они обогнули дорогую усадьбу и еще несколько огромных заброшенных домов и остановились рядом с небольшими рядными домиками, сейчас пустующими, как и большинство домов в деревушке — рядом с приграничной зоной никто не рисковал задерживаться.

— Что это за хрыч? — спросил Тико, когда старик замешкал с дверным замком.

— Дед, — буркнул Зуло. — Ян Анишка.

— Думаешь, это безопасно жить у твоего деда? Первым делом начнут проверять родственников.

— Нас искать никто не будет. И он мне не родной. Помогал папе с домом и меня воспитывал. Писал мне в школу, от его имени, думая, что я не догадаюсь, — мрачно ответил Зуло.

— Ты и не догадывался. Верил, что папа жив, — заметил Ян, справившись наконец с ключом и приглашая гостей в дом.

— Лучше бы ты сказал правду. — Зуло бросил вещи на пол и быстрым шагом поднялся по лестнице, отлично ориентируясь.

Тико попытался двинуться следом, но старик перехватил его за руку, остановил неожиданно сильной хваткой и попросил помочь с вещами.

— Занимайте комнату сына. Этот засранец не заглядывал ко мне уже несколько лет. — Ян открыл дверь в огромную спальню, чистую и светлую. Со светлыми гардинами на широком окне и нежно-бежевыми стенами. Тико с неудовольствием отметил, что Зуло тут понравится.

Они перенесли вещи, поставили новенький лэптоп на рабочий стол и развесили шмотки в пустом шкафу.

— Поможешь с готовкой? Я уже и забыл, что мой мальчик любит есть, — устало сгорбившись, попросил старик.

— Не твой, — зачем-то заметил Тико, и Ян печально улыбнулся.

— У него никого больше и нет. Я работал у Сано, еще когда тот был беременным. А потом помогал с ребенком. Зуло в младенчестве крикливый был, целыми днями вопил, так что Сано и поспать толком не мог. — Он снова вздохнул. — Славное было время.

— Расскажи о его семье, — попросил Тико. Они переместились на кухню, и он, уже не споря, помогал Яну с продуктами.

— Да я и сам мало что знаю. Когда Сано был мальчишкой, семья Зак купила тут дом. Тогда лесопилка еще работала, и воздух в деревне пах свежим деревом. Война гремела у самой границы, по ночам можно было расслышать далекие взрывы и гул непогоды. Сано исполнилось шестнадцать, когда его семью обвинили в шпионаже. Родителей расстреляли, дом передали в госимущество, и Сано оказался на улице. Но он нашел покровителей — вероятно, встретил отца Зуло, потому что с него сняли клеймо врага народа и даже вернули владения. Сано сразу изменился, словно повзрослел, несколько месяцев выглядел счастливым, катался на дорогих машинах и то и дело срывался в Лондон, а потом что-то пошло не так, выяснилось, что он беременный, и отец Зуло пропал или разошелся с Сано.

— Об отце ты что-нибудь знаешь?

— Нет, Сано не говорил, да я и не спрашивал — я всего лишь работал в его доме. Но знаю, что в своей предсмертной записке он рассказал о нем Зуло. Мой мальчик после смерти Сано сюда только раз заглянул. Вещи забрать и поплакать на могиле… Сано не выдержал разлуки, ребенок для него был единственным светлым лучиком после всего случившегося. Когда Зуло увезли, Сано долго боролся, пытался вернуть его, требовал что-то, но ему пригрозили лишением родительских прав, и он смирился. Точнее, сдался и запил. Я пытался отговорить — но разве он меня когда-нибудь слушал? — сокрушенно закончил старик.

— Для Зуло папа тоже очень много значил.

— Они жили душа в душу, Зуло рос окутанный любовью. Сано сыном восхищался и любил больше всего во вселенной. Уверен, что малыш любил его так же. — Ян вздохнул. — Вернувшись, он стал другим. Словно оцепеневший. Боюсь, разрыв с папой сломал его сердце.

— Он очень чувствительный и ранимый, — порывисто стал оправдывать Зуло Тико.

— Я знаю… знаю… ранимый и сломленный.

Тико внимательно посмотрел на старика, что заменил Зуло деда и долго писал ему от имени папы. Ян знал Зуло ребенком, помогал не потеряться в одиночестве, когда тот был подростком. Только вот спасти все равно не смог. Зуло очерствел в замкнутом пространстве своих проблем. Загоняясь учебой, работой, Зуло пытался разучиться любить, но страдал от этого только сильнее.

— Я переживаю за него, — признался Тико. — Он то открытый, веселый и жизнерадостный, то замкнутый и раздавленный, словно мертвый. Я не могу угадать его настроение. Не могу понять, как помочь.

Ян по-отечески улыбнулся, похлопал высушенной ладонью по огромной руке Тико.

— Ему не надо помогать. Подари ему любовь, и он сможет выбраться из своей скорлупы сам.

— Я отдаю ему все, на что способен. Но этого мало, и сидеть сложа руки я просто не в состоянии. Потому что не могу смотреть на него такого.

— Он просто боится одиночества, боится, что ты уйдешь и ему снова будет больно.

— Но я не уйду…

— Ты сам такой же, — не дал договорить ему старик. — Думаешь, я не читал о Тико Даэдо? Не следил за вашей судьбой? Как только Зуло схватили, я пытался связаться с правительством Эквадора, хоть как-то поддержать, а потом молился всем богам, чтобы Зуло спасся. Ты помог ему сбежать, но в оплату попросил слишком много. Тико Даэдо, потеряв семью, захотел новую — приверженцы старых богов до сих пор живут старыми традициями, и, боясь одиночества, ты цепляешься за Зуло, как за единственную ниточку к жизни.

— Неправда! — попытался возразить Тико, но ему и слова не дали вставить.

— Так сильно боишься, что привязал его к себе меткой и ребенком, хотя Зуло не был готов к этой навязанной связи…

***

Со второго этажа можно было подняться на крышу. Тико пошел позвать Зуло на ужин, но, увидев его закутанного в плед, не стал дергать, а сел рядом, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в замерзшую щеку.

— Не прибил еще Яна? — тихо спросил Зуло. — Временами он бывает очень въедливым.

— Нет…

— Иногда я забываю, каким он был… мой папа. Закрываю глаза, пытаюсь вызвать образ, и ничего. В детстве я часто мечтал, что вырасту и стану таким же, как он, а сейчас уверен, что пошел в отца. От папы у меня только скулы. Дед так говорит…

— У тебя остались фото?

— Да, и несколько виртуальных записей. Только они не передают его полностью… нет запаха, нет тепла его ладоней... — Зуло вздохнул.

— Он тоже по тебе скучал.

— Я знаю… — Зуло снова уставился на небо. Над ними то и дело перемигивались спутники и отправляющиеся за пределы атмосферы флаеры. Небо в приграничье казалось низким, стоило руку протянуть — и можно раздвинуть серые тучи и достать до звезд. Поговаривали, что в Романии небо висело еще ниже.

— Расскажи мне о своей работе, Зуло, — попросил Тико. — Лондон шумит новостями о вскрытых тайнах, я даже не прислушивался, но меня немного напугало то, чем ты занимался в прошлой жизни.

— Да я и сам не знал, — он криво усмехнулся, — еще в колледже подписал кучу бумаг о неразглашении, о закрытом доступе, запрете на общение… там много чего было, но папы не стало, и мне было плевать. Я хотел забраться в компьютер, спрятаться в своем углу, и чтобы меня никто не трогал. Так, по сути, и было. Ян продолжал поддерживать со мной связь, но это было уже не то. Личное общение у меня было только с Томасом. Он заставлял ходить на обеды и требовал стараться. Он всегда мне говорил — хочешь добиться большего, старайся. И я старался, учился как проклятый, а потом работал, так что коллеги на меня оглядывались и пугливо отступали. Но я просто делал, что мне говорили. И до сих пор не до конца понимаю, что сделал не так… — Зуло вздохнул и, выпутавшись из пледа, подлез к Тико ближе.

— Может, наоборот, все правильно сделал, вот тебя и убрали.

— Да. Наверное, — согласился Зуло и замолк ненадолго, а Тико не прерывал его молчание. — Я ведь даже не задумывался, на кого работал… Ты заметил, как легко я вошел в городскую систему транспорта? НОМ протянул свои щупальца в каждую крупную организацию по всему миру. Они делали, что желали, и с государственными, и с частными компаниями, прикрываясь продажей антивирусов и игрушек. Большинство работников даже не догадывается, что пишут. Когда программисту дают кусок кода, он не может представить общей картины. А НОМ набирал лучших, и умело распоряжался их мозгами. Я не знаю, почему попал в список избранных — может, кто-то меня протолкнул или я действительно что-то умею. Хотелось бы думать, что умею…

Зуло дыхнул тяжело ему в шею, покрутился, устраиваясь удобнее и обнимая крепче. Так, рядышком, Тико был готов слушать его вечность, даже если бы Зуло признался в уничтожении половины населения. Сам он не слишком разбирался в технологиях, чтобы представить масштаб деятельности и объем работ. Да и во всемирный заговор не верил, только со слов Зуло все действительно выглядело устрашающим. И сам Зуло сыграл в этом немалую роль.

— Пока там работал, почти не читал новости, и когда попадались знакомые фамилии, делал вид, что ничего не понимаю. Воровать чужие данные, перебрасывать их куда-то — я научился делать это с закрытыми глазами. Временами компании требовалось кого-то устранить, и мне приходил заказ стереть человека из системы. Ты даже не представляешь, как я наловчился это делать, а стирать приходилось целыми городами. Если жилищный комитет отказывался продавать участок под очередную свалку, люди с него просто исчезали. Я не знаю, что с ними происходило физически, но если чипа нет в системе, считай, что нет и тебя. Когда я приноровился, задания стали сложнее, а мне нравилось решать их как заумные головоломки. В душе я понимал, что меняю чьи-то жизни, но передо мной был монитор с простыми цифрами. Я не задумывался о других. Однажды мы с командой написали программу, которая должна была отлавливать переводы денег и создавать несуществующие дубликаты. Виртуальная валюта отправлялась на два разных счета, один владелец подтверждал транзакцию, второй обвинялся в мошенничестве. И это было очень легко. — Он запнулся, делая тяжелый вздох, и снова продолжил: — Примерно полгода назад я обнаружил, как похожим образом через поддельные счета и перевозки воруется топливо с межгалактического шаттла. Компания, которая должна была осуществлять продажу, отправляла топливо в зону конфликта и получала за это на порядок больше, в то время как космическая станция, на которой собирались отправить почти сорок тысяч человек в другую галактику, оказалась пустой.

— Кто-то пытался сорвать полет? — предположил Тико.

— Не знаю, если бы это был срыв, о пропаже топлива стало бы известно, но все скрывали. Думаю, кто-то, напротив, хотел послать незаправленный шаттл и погубить всех тех, кто оказался бы на борту. Мне не было жалко их, правда, — забормотал Зуло, — я не жалел людей, но я сам хотел полететь и подумал, просто подумал, вдруг такое случится в мой полет? После моего доноса сверху пришло распоряжение остановить вылет. Я отправился в Эквадор, где расположился глава компании Рейнальдо. Я хотел сообщить ему лично, чтобы не устраивать паники, написал письмо, но его перехватили свои же, и тогда я влез на сервер шаттла и уронил систему. У нас в базе есть много вирусов, которые могут и технику подпортить, я выбрал самый быстрый и с максимальной ударной силой. Мне нужно было что-то срочно сделать, и я запаниковал. В итоге вирус сжег всю систему управления, а меня уже через пару часов отправили в Тараколу. Но это был даже не мой вирус, и я хотел как лучше.

Зуло замолчал, а Тико, не представляя, что на это сказать, просто гладил его по растрепавшимся на ветру волосами. Зуло подставили, но если он не нашел следов в системе, сделано это было той самой верхушкой, что указала остановить запуск. Руководство направило Зуло справиться с задачей и само же его сдало. И, понимая это, Тико начал злиться, что не пришел в эту долбаную контору и не поотрывал всем головы лично.

— Теперь все их делишки вылезли на поверхность, — продолжил Зуло. — Я пустил в сеть кучу данных о незаконных манипуляциях и о том, что случилось с межгалактическим шаттлом. Пусть сами разбираются с этим дерьмом и с тем, что Зуло Зак был убит за то, что спас почти сорок тысяч жизней. — Несмотря на бодрый голос, выглядел он очень расстроенным и, замолчав, стал еле заметно всхлипывать. Наивный мальчишка, легко решающий судьбы других и совсем не знавший жизни, не смог справиться с тем, что его предали свои.

— Не плачь, кроха, радость моя, не плачь, — Тико стал поцелуями стирать огромные слезы, — а то Ян надает мне по шее. Он ждет нас с ужином и просил привести тебя поскорее. Как ты покажешься с таким заплаканным лицом?

— Не хочу ужинать. — Зуло уткнулся носом ему в грудь. — Там, у реки, есть гостевой дом, отнеси меня туда и займись со мной любовью.

Такое предложение Тико более чем устраивало. Легко подхватив его на руки, он сиганул с крыши. Защитная система смягчила падение, а на плотной бетонной плите осталась небольшая трещина. До гостиницы действительно было рукой подать, и Тико добрался туда в считанные минуты. Зуло не захотел тревожить Яна, а у Тико не было ни малейшего желания объясняться со стариком, потому он был рад уйти в другой дом.

На ресепшене его встретили неприветливо, но стоило прислонить палец к считывателю, владелец заулыбался, выдал ключи и сам проводил, расшаркиваясь и почтительно повторяя: «Что еще пожелаете, господин полковник?»

— Что ты там наворотил с моим чипом? — спросил Тико, запирая двери изнутри.

— Понятия не имею. Максимальный доступ, полное обеспечение. Я даже не знаю, что это значит. — Зуло стал раздеваться, но Тико его остановил и, притянув к себе, сам занялся его одеждой.

Неспешно расстегнув пуговки на рубашке, Тико покрывал его кожу поцелуями. Мелкие мурашки тревожили воображение. Зуло все так же стеснялся и, оставшись нагишом, пытался прикрыться, жался беспомощно к груди Тико, при этом торопливо пытался стащить с него пиджак. От его суетливых, нетерпеливых действий Тико улыбался, сам теряя терпение.

— Тише, не спеши. — Он перехватил его руки и осторожно повалил на постель. Зуло испуганно сжался и тут же доверчиво подался навстречу, меняя настроение словно маятник. — Позволишь мне сделать тебе приятно?

Зуло позволил. Он многое ему позволял, не стремясь вести. Тико ничего и не требовалось. Он наслаждался поцелуями, мягкой, теплой кожей и сбивающим с ног обжигающим запахом его возбуждения. Зуло легко возбуждался, таял от простых поглаживаний, стоило обхватить его за торс, подмять под себя, и Зуло разводил ноги, дыхание сбивалось, и он начинал течь. Тико с удовольствием этим пользовался, без зазрения совести доводил его до слепого отупения, когда от желания он уже совсем ничего не соображал. Так Зуло не боялся и не отталкивал, сам просил о большем. Тогда Тико входил, отпускал себя и свои желания на волю, трахал его и грубо, и с тягучей нежностью, растягивая удовольствие и не позволяя Зуло сбегать.

Во время вязки Зуло лежал рядом, расслабленный, взмокший и сладкий, как карамель, и Тико вылизывал ему загривок и влажную спину. В такие моменты Тико тоже ничего не соображал. Шептал о любви и терялся в своем обожании. Зуло превращался в единственный смысл жизни. В его маленькую вселенную, в которой больше ничего не существовало.

Ужинать они пришли далеко за полночь. Заспанный Ян попытался было поругаться, но, взглянув на улыбающуюся смущенную мордашку Зуло, замолк и помог разогреть еду. Утром они поднялись поздно, Зуло скучающе побродил по дому и забрался в планшет. Тико залил трещину на мостовой раствором и слетал в магазин. Вечером Зуло выбрался из комнаты, и они вместе прогулялись до заброшенного особняка. Его тянуло к этому цветнику, забору и старой пыли как магнитом, и Тико не мешал Зуло, пока он сидел перед входом, рассматривая потертый фасад.

— Купи мне его, — попросил он, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая грязные коленки.

— Кого? Дом?

— Да. Купи его для меня… — От колючего взгляда стало не по себе, и Тико послушно взял протянутый планшет, где на сайте недвижимости можно было приобрести старый особняк Сано Зак. После смерти владельца дом перешел в собственность государства. Зуло даже не рассматривался как наследник.

Достаточно было приложить большой палец к сканеру, и некий полковник Тони Гарсия получил дом в свое распоряжение. Стоимость особняка была небольшой, и Тико знал, что Зуло мог сам позволить себе купить его. Почему он этого не сделал, Тико решил не спрашивать. Через свой отпечаток открыл потертый замок и пропустил мальчишку в сад.

Зуло прошел по дорожке, остановился рядом с розовым кустом и сорвал бутон. Цветок рассыпался яркими лепестками в его ладони, а Зуло смотрел на него и беззвучно плакал. Тико не стал лезть, проверил состояние комнат — покрытые толстым слоем пыли, они казались нежилыми, непривлекательно брошенными. Повозившись со старой системой, Тико запустил чистку и вернулся к Зуло.

— Останемся тут или вернемся к Яну? — спросил он.

— Пойдем в гостиницу…

Весь следующий день Тико заказывал мебель и обустраивал новое жилище. Его собственный дом для его новой семьи. Зуло не выбирался из планшета. Только под вечер повел его в уже привычную гостиницу. Заниматься сексом дома он почему-то не хотел. Следующий день прошел в ленивом ничегонеделании, а ночь — в гостинице на берегу реки. За днем прошла неделя, а потом и месяц.

Зуло приятно округлился, живот наконец стал расти, и мальчишка избавился от болезненной худобы. Дом он почти не покидал, сидел перед телевизором или с планшетом, временами общался с Яном, но больше ругался, так как старик требовал хорошо питаться и двигаться, а Зуло его указания игнорировал.

Тико же, не зная, чем себя занять, тратился, покупал все, что пожелает. Денег оказалось непростительно много, и чтобы их получать, не требовалось прикладывать никаких усилий. К безделью Тико не привык и старался сделать хоть что-то — например, угодить Зуло, порадовать его, заставить хоть иногда улыбаться. Тико купил большую машину, потом передумал и купил другую. У дома появилась пристройка со спортивным инвентарем, и Тико тренировался, восстанавливая былой объем. Зуло временами соглашался составить ему компанию, но быстро начинал скучать и возвращался на диван. Тико знал, что он продолжает заниматься своим любимым делом — время от времени по новостям крутили сводки об атаках хакеров, один раз даже сорвались международные торги ценных бумаг, потому что в систему залили вирус с картинкой среднего пальца. Зуло, услышав об этом в новостях, довольно заржал.

Тико приятно было видеть, что тот радуется, но переживал, что подобные глупости выйдут ему боком, и попросил прекратить. Зуло надулся, почти весь день не разговаривал, но в итоге согласился. Взамен Тико купил ему горшки и рассаду. Их спальня расцвела искусственным садом, а старые розы заменил настоящий куст шиповника.

Зуло на покупки и изменения смотрел с обиженным молчанием, не говорил, что не нравится, и не одобрял. Когда места в доме стало не хватать, Тико надумал его перестроить. Территория была приличной, и на ней могло бы разместиться здание раза в два больше. Хорошо решил сначала показать план Зуло. Тот резко смахнул картинку с планшета и грозно заявил:

— Нет!

— Почему нет, кроха? Дом будет огромным, детям нужно много места!

— Нет! — повторил Зуло раздраженно, так что Тико разозлился и решил поругаться.

Но Зуло не дал, стоило только начать, он залепил оплеуху и наорал:

— Я устал от твоего вещизма. Машина, дом, спорткомплекс, что еще? Когда тебе будет достаточно? Когда ты перестанешь потреблять и сделаешь хоть что-то, чтобы нам стало хорошо?!

— Я понятия не имею, как сделать тебе хорошо! — криком ответил Тико.

— Посмотри со мной на звезды, прогуляйся к реке. Собери мусор вдоль пляжа и... и... — Зуло запнулся и продолжил уже тише, с прежней безысходностью в голосе: — Сделай мир лучше, Тико. В этом я жить не хочу.

— У тебя и детей в этом мире все будет самое лучше, обещаю, — примирительно произнес Тико.

— Не хочу в этом! И детей не хочу! — резко выкрикнул Зуло. — Куда я их приведу? В эту свалку вещей? Лучше выкидыш! Я так надеялся, пока живот не рос, что они вообще рассосутся! Может, и сейчас не поздно! — Зуло замахнулся над животом, при виде этого у Тико кровь в жилах заледенела.

— Ты ума лишился! — Он резко схватил его и дернул за руку, так что тот взвыл от боли. — Не смей, не вздумай вредить детям! Они не только твои, но и мои!

— Да подавись ты ими, рожу, забирай и катись на все четыре стороны! — выпалил Зуло ему в лицо и, хлопнув дверью, заперся в своей комнате.

Тико мог бы легко выбить двери, одним простым движением заставить Зуло вернуться к разговору и слушать, что ему говорят. Но, постояв у порога, Тико не решился портить и без того хрупкие отношения еще сильнее. Накинув пальто, он вышел из дома и направился вдоль реки к озеру, откуда можно было рассмотреть темный свод грозовых туч и услышать, как рвутся снаряды по ту сторону гор.

Мимо знакомой гостиницы прошел быстро, не останавливаясь. Зуло упрямо водил его туда, и место давно ассоциировалось как их личное уютное гнездышко для любви. О заморочках и проблемах Зуло Тико не задумывался. Не спрашивал, что толкает его на те или иные поступки. И теперь жалел. Может, задавай он верные вопросы, Зуло объяснил бы ему, что не так с домом, что не так с вещами. И с их отношениями.

Старая, неухоженная дорога, побитая непогодой и неаккуратным обращением, просела и постепенно рассыпалась. Тико чуть не споткнулся об жестянку, валяющуюся между выбоин, и раздраженно пнул ее на обочину. Банка пролетела через высохший куст и грохнулась на кучу такого же мусора. Скатилась, шурша погнутыми боками, и снова оказалась у Тико под ногами. Он хотел снова ее пнуть, но передумал. Поднял и оглянулся, размышляя, куда ее можно убрать.

Внезапно, словно он впервые открыв глаза, Тико увидел, как много вокруг него грязи. Помойка была всюду.

Вдоль берега ровным слоем, не особо выделяясь, лежали обрывки одежды, старые коробки и упаковки. С другой стороны дороги валялся хлам. Он так примелькался, что никто не обращал на него внимания. Мусор был везде. Словно часть природы, он теснился между серых стеблей травы, под растопыренными корнями высохших деревьев и на бесцветных ветках безжизненных кустов. Бесконечное количество мусора — все то, что было куплено и пришло в негодность или перестало быть нужным. Тико так же обращался со своими покупками. Все, что ему надоедало или портилось, отправлялось за порог их дома. Выбрасывалось на обочину в общую кучу. У них даже контейнера для отходов не было, все просто разбрасывалось по земле.

Тико донес консервную банку до груды в кустах и осторожно сложил поверх другого хлама.

— Свалка вещей, — пробормотал он, вспоминая слова Зуло. Вся планета — огромная свалка. И никому, кроме маленького ушастого мальчишки, нет до этого дела.

Тико развернулся и пошел к домику Яна. Старика не было — он подрабатывал в одном из соседних домов, следил там за детьми и ухаживал за кухней. Остались еще люди, кто ценит настоящую готовку. У дверей сел на ступеньки и стал ждать хозяина, задумчиво рассматривая, как ветер швыряет по бетонной мостовой кусок пенопластовой упаковки. Тико был уверен, что удаленный от города край, мягкий воздух и почти прозрачная река сделают Зуло счастливым. Ошибся. Отчетливо понял, что ошибся, когда одной хлесткой фразой Зуло открыл ему глаза. От себя не сбежишь, а Тико был таким же, как и миллиарды людей по всей планете, — он брал, потреблял и выбрасывал. Делал то же, что и все, и не делал ничего особенного. Потому что не знал, что может быть по-другому. Но Зуло это — привычное и правильное — было не по душе, и нужно было что-то менять.

— Без Зуло — значит, вы поругались, — вместо приветствия заметил Ян, отталкивая Тико ногой с прохода.

— Не поругались. Точнее, не совсем. — Тико вздохнул, признавая его правоту. — Зуло не нравится эта жизнь, весь мир вокруг не нравится. И я не знаю, что с этим делать.

— А кому это может нравиться? — Ян неопределенно махнул рукой за спину. Он пропустил его в дом и включил чайник. — Я родился, еще когда можно было проснуться под трели птиц под окнами, когда дворовые собаки были друзьями, а не источником пищи. Когда рыбу можно было ведром из проруби черпать, и мальчишки гоняли в футбол на зеленом лугу. Мы покупали вещи один раз на всю жизнь, чинили их и передавали по наследству. Производство было дорогим, вещей мало, а людей много. Но появились новые технологии, мир стал меняться, и вскоре вещей стало так много, что они заняли все свободное пространство, не давая нам дышать. Люди покупают, только чтобы купить. А потом выбрасывают — сотни, тысячи, тонны никому не нужных купленных вещей, которые захламляют планету, превращают ее в свалку. После третьей мировой, когда погибла большая часть населения, я надеялся, что люди одумаются, что посмотрят на то, что натворили, и вспомнят о природе. Но стало только хуже. Кажется, эта война разрушила в человечестве ген самосохранения — мы целенаправленно стали уничтожать себя и свой дом.

— Ты рассказывал о своем детстве Зуло, — догадался Тико, — теперь он грезит животными и цветами. Но благодаря прогрессу в домах очищенный воздух, очищенная вода и качественная еда. Мы научились содержать все виды животных в загонах и выращивать все необходимые для питания растения. Кто не покупает природную пищу, использует биомассу для синтеза продуктов, а она питательна и полезна, защищает от большинства болезней и дешева в производстве.

— Тогда скажи мне, юноша, почему половина населения голодает? Почему дети умирают от мутаций, а те, кто выживает, превращаются в убийц и насильников?!

Тико, услышав такое, отпрянул. Вряд ли Зуло рассказал деду о том, как они встретились, значит, Ян начитался о нем в интернете. Мировая сеть чего только не выдумывала, стараясь превратить преступников в настоящих злодеев. Тико был злодеем, но не из-за мутации, а потому, что это помогало выжить его семье.

— Я не ангел, но я люблю Зуло, — сердито ответил он.

— Любит он, — отмахнулся старик. — Зуло с каждым днем замыкается лишь сильнее, кажется, скоро он вообще общаться перестанет. И если он с тобой, идиотом, спит, не значит, что его все устраивает.

— И что же мне делать? — сдерживая раздражение, спросил Тико.

— Не знаю. Ты слишком туп, чтобы составить ему компанию. Говорить с тобой ему скучно, пыхтеть на тренажерах он не приучен. А что еще ты можешь ему предложить? Пойти ограбить кого или убить? — Старик хохотнул, но тут же прикусил язык, потому что взбешенный Тико зарычал.

— Ты не помогаешь! — Рука схватила Яна за одежду, и старик испуганно зажмурился, ожидая удара. — Я не наврежу тебе, глупец, пусть ты и бесишь меня, но Зуло ты дорог. — Тико, сдерживая свою силу, поставил Яна на место и отошел на безопасное расстояние. — Я с Зуло не расстанусь, если ты так надеешься. И ему уйти не позволю. Поэтому придумай, что мне сделать для его комфорта.

— А что он сам хочет? — откашлявшись, спросил Ян, недовольно поглядывая на Тико. — Спроси, чего Зуло хочет, и просто сделай это.

— Он… — Тико на мгновение задумался, перебирая в памяти то немногочисленное количество пожеланий, что высказывал ему Зуло. Исключая самоубийство и убийство их детей. — Я знаю, что ему надо. Правда, для этого придется кое-кого ограбить и убить…

Найти данные пассажиров межгалактического шаттла не составило труда — официальные списки были на сайте проекта. Но Тико потратил несколько часов, выбирая подходящую пару. Ему нужна была именно пара и желательно без армии за спиной. С армией он бы не сладил. К ночи определился с выбором и на флаере долетел до указанного в анкете адреса. Пара была не идеальной, но, к его сожалению, многие избранные уже покинули планету и ждали момента отправки в криосне на корабле.

Богатый дом был хорошо защищен. Тщательно проверив охрану, Тико пожалел, что Зуло не с ним — тот бы легко взломал защиту и упростил задачу до минимума. Но Тико не хотел втягивать своего беременного парня в очередное дерьмо. А приехал он именно за этим.

В итоге действовал как привык — грубой силой. Стремительно, агрессивно. Прорвался на территорию и перехватил ее жителей, прежде чем они успели вызвать подмогу. В голове план казался максимально простым — найти счастливчиков и заставить их отказаться от своего места в их пользу. На деле все затянулось в неприятную тягомотину с уговорами и пытками. Но Тико свое получил. И от свидетелей избавился.

Убедившись, что запрос на их отправку передан, взнос за место переведен и имена новых кандидатов стоят первыми в списке, Тико со спокойной совестью и по старой привычке спалил дом, избавляясь от последних следов преступления. Осталось дождаться подтверждения и приглашения на тесты. Тико верил, что Зуло с тестом справится — беременным делали большие поблажки при физической проверке. В себе он уверенным быть не мог. Ян правду сказал — Тико тупой головорез, с семью классами образования, не справился бы с элементарной задачей. Но о принятом решении не жалел — пусть хотя бы Зуло улетит. Отправится к своему счастливому зеленому миру и перестанет мучиться. Тико хотел, чтобы его мальчик был счастлив.

О том, какой ценой был получен счастливый билет, его не волновало. Морально-этическими аспектами обычно занимался Роко.

Домой он вернулся через двое суток. Немного потянул время, дожидаясь подтверждения, ответ пока не пришел, но Тико больше не мог находиться без Зуло, без его запаха и теплых ладоней начинало конкретно ломать. Дом встретил темными окнами, заставляя переживать. Расстались они не лучшим образом, а теперь предстояло как-то преподнести подарок и не наткнуться на осуждение. Пусть Зуло притворялся холодным и бессердечным, в действительности у его мальчика душа чистая и нежная. И Тико очень надеялся, что Зуло не спросит, как он раздобыл билеты, потому что врать ему не умел.

Ворота открылись с тяжелым скрипом, Тико мельком подумал, что не мешало бы их смазать, и опрометью бросился к дверям. Предчувствие беды, чего-то неприятного не покидало его с того мгновения, как он опустил флаер. Если с Зуло что-то случилось в его отсутствие, он… он…

— Зуло! — Тико закричал с порога, чуть не теряя сознание от нахлынувших переживаний и тяжелого неприятного запаха. Знакомого, до мельчайших подробностей, но вместе с тем очень чужеродного. Тико с трудом признал запах крови и на заплетающихся ногах бросился к их спальне.

Зуло встретил его, порывисто приникнув к окаменевшему телу и сжимая в хлипких объятиях. Тико тут же приподнял его, подхватил под чуть влажную попу, стал осыпать поцелуями заплаканное ледяное лицо.

— Кроха, маленький мой, — голос сорвался до глухого сипа, — что с тобой, любимый?!

— Ты... ТЫ! — Зуло захлебывался в беззвучных рыданиях, судорожно цепляясь за одежду. — Если мы ругаемся, ты должен меня пожалеть, даже если гоню, даже если обзываю… Тико, ты не должен меня бросать, никогда, слышишь! Пообещай!!!

— Кроха, любимый. — Тико нежно гладил его по спине, стараясь успокоить. На сердце потеплело. Отлегло. Зуло просто волновался за него. — Я никогда не брошу, — пообещал он, скрестив пальцы за спиной. Он хотел бы исполнить свое обещание, очень хотел, но слишком велика была вероятность, что он просто не пройдет по тестам… — Прости, кроха, я не оставлял тебя, просто ездил по делам. Прости, что не сказал, прости, маленький…

Он продолжал утешать, шептать милые глупости и стирал губами соленые дорожки на щеках. Зуло затих, прижался к его плечу и стал аморфным и мягким, словно уснул. Тико донес его до постели, уложил в самый центр, замирая над ним, рассматривая в тусклом свете ночника бледное, почти голубое лицо.

— Зуло, кроха… почему так сильно пахнет кровью? — горечь осела на языке и стало тяжело дышать. — Зуло!

Тико включил свет, испуганно осмотрел бордовые пятна на постели и в промежности. Зуло не спал, но не двигался и ни на что не реагировал. В первое мгновение поддавшемуся панике Тико показалось, что он и не дышит. Его дикий рев перепугал всех соседей, так что, когда он вынес к флаеру Зуло, завернутого в окровавленное одеяло, их встретил Ян.

— Что с ним?! Ты его зарезал?! — испуганно завопил старик.

— Заткнись, дебил! — рявкнул альфа, открывая флаер и укладывая Зуло на сиденья. — Я понятия не имею, что случилось, и везу его в больницу!

— Я с вами. Покажу, куда лететь!

Уже на подлете Зуло пришел в себя, стал плакать и звать Тико. Пришлось оставить управление на Яна и перебраться к нему. Зуло было плохо и страшно, он ничего не понимал из-за накатившей слабости и хватался за Тико, словно боялся потерять. Тико его не выпускал из рук. Сам донес до приемной, а оттуда в палату. Даже во время сдачи анализов сидел рядом и успокаивающе целовал его вялую и бледную кисть.

— Почему в карте нет записи о беременности?

— Мы приверженцы старых богов, — прозвучал уже придуманный ответ.

— Прогрессирующая отслойка плаценты. Слишком частая вязка могла привести к развитию гематомы. Если не провести лазерное вмешательство, он потеряет плод.

— Вы ебанулись? То вязка обязательна, то могла повредить. Не ебите мне мозги и проводите операцию!

Тико пришлось ненадолго покинуть палату, разобраться с оплатой. Доктор смущенно разводил руками и пытался объяснить, что полное обеспечение Тони Гарсиа, отставного полковника, не распространяется на лечение постороннего омеги. Тико с трудом сдержался, чтобы не свернуть ему шею. Зуло не был посторонним. Он носил его детей и метку. Но, создавая для них новые личности, Зуло не заключил между ними брак. А Тико, идиот, даже об этом не подумал.

— Оплатите процедуру с моего счета! — зло приказал он.

— Цена очень высока.

— Плевать!

Он вернулся в палату на взводе. Хотел перед наркозом поцеловать Зуло, чтобы успокоить его и успокоиться самому. Но застал его рыдающего, теперь несдержанно, обхватившего живот руками и свернувшегося в калачик. Ему поставили капельницу и вкололи кучу лекарств с успокоительным, но это не помогло, и сейчас Тико почти физически ощущал, как ему больно и плохо.

— Кроха! — Тико попытался уложить его нормально, но Зуло протяжно заскулил и впился пальцами ему в руку.

— Это я виноват! — Истерика довела его до икоты, и он с трудом говорил. — Так часто повторял, что хочу от них избавиться, что провидение меня наказало. Но я не хочу… не хочу их потерять! Я так привык, уже думал над именами, и они такие маленькие внутри меня… мои… наши… Тико, прости меня, я так виноват!

— Глупости, кроха… — Тико, чувствуя, как Зуло переживает, сам расстроился и с трудом сдерживал слезы. Ему было больно от его слов, больно думать о возможной потере, так больно, что хотелось самому уткнуться в светлую макушку и реветь.

— Если что-то случится… если что-то случится с малышами, пообещай, что не оставишь меня. Обещай, что не бросишь, если я их потеряю!

— Кроха, ну что за мысли? Все будет хорошо. У нас всех будет все чудесно…

Пришел врач, разрушая их уединение, прикрепил к капельнице новые лекарства, и вскоре Зуло затих. Его уложили на каталку, укрыли светло-синим покрывалом и увезли в операционную.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас он безбожно уязвим? — Тико не заметил, когда в палату вошел Ян. И не знал, сколько он слышал.

— Давай-ка ты отправишься домой, — отмахнулся от него Тико.

— Послушай, здоровяк, — старик вцепился ему в руку и смотрел как на врага, — ты Зуло не нужен! Он поправится и забудет о глупостях, что тебе наговорил!

— Уймись, дед, — Тико устало стряхнул его с себя, — не лезь в наши отношения, ладно? И пусть Зуло сам мне скажет, если захочет, чтобы я ушел.

— Он не скажет. Он слишком вежливый.

— О да, — буркнул Тико, вспоминая, как этот вежливый мальчишка отборным матом посылал его куда подальше. — Не дергайся, вполне вероятно так выйдет, что я сам отвалюсь от его компании. И тебе не придется переживать.

С Зуло его связывало слишком многое, возможно, даже больше, чем он мог объяснить. Перед глазами невольно встал образ тощего мальчишки, что жирный охранник притащил ему в камеру. Зуло тогда был таким напуганным, а Тико повел себя с ним как свинья. Да и в дальнейшем все получилось не лучшим образом. И вот теперь Зуло в больнице, на голубом белье, почти одного с ним цвета. А на шее темные пятна, словно проклятые знаки: метка, укусы, расплывающиеся синим грубые поцелуи. Тико никогда не сдерживался, и Зуло его не ругал. В довершение всего плотное синюшное кольцо на запястье, когда Тико сжал его руки перед отъездом. Возможно, Ян прав и ему действительно стоит уйти. Только отпустить его так сложно…

За те месяцы, что они прожили рядом, ссорились, спасались, искали возможность сосуществовать вместе, Тико понял, что полюбил по-настоящему. Между ними теперь не только связь метки и желание альфы защищать свое будущее потомство. Тико вырос из собственнических чувств и теперь ощущал нечто совершенное новое.

Если не получится попасть на шаттл, для Тико этот билет станет пропуском в загробное подземелье. В место, где его ждали братья и куда из другой вселенной никогда не прибудет к нему Зуло.

— Вот и отлично! — Ян натянуто улыбнулся, хоть довольным и не выглядел. Тико тоже не был доволен.

Операция шла меньше часа. Тико все это время стоял под дверью, заламывая пальцы и изводя себя до полуобморочного состояния. Ян, дежуривший с ним рядом, то и дело его одергивал и пытался заставить сесть.

— Операция несложная, и последствий после нее никаких, — уговаривал старик взрослого альфу. — Не психуй так, или у меня инфаркт случится!

— Тебе легко говорить! Это не твой омега и не твои дети!

— Это мой единственный мальчик…

Сообщение о подтверждении его запроса и приглашение на тесты для испытания перед полетом Тико получил вместе с извещением врача, что все прошло успешно. Зуло перевели в палату уже в сознании, накормленного и успокоенного. Тико, едва увидев его улыбку, и сам расцвел.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Очень хорошо, — Зуло улыбнулся, — и доктор подарил мне вот это. — Из-под подушки он достал подарочную упаковку детских распашонок. Смотря на них, Зуло словно светился, и Тико снова укорил себя, что не подумал про такие элементарные мелочи, которые могли бы помочь Зуло справиться с переживаниями.

— У меня для тебя тоже есть подарок. — Он протянул Зуло планшет и немного напрягся в ожидании его вопросов.

— Что это? — Зуло пару минут смотрел на экран, не веря своим глазам. — Как ты его получил?! — Он перевел на Тико взволнованный взгляд и тут же поднялся, полез к нему обниматься. — Спасибо, спасибо!

— Тише, кроха, тебе пока нельзя вставать. — Тико опустил его на постель, но из объятий не выпустил. — У меня остались кое-какие связи, и я знаю, ты очень хотел... — Подобрать правильные слова получилось с трудом, но Зуло его и не слушал.

— Спасибо, спасибо! — повторял он, целуя ему лицо и все, до чего мог дотянуться.

— У меня только одна просьба, Зуло, — он усадил его поудобнее и, приподняв за подбородок, заглянул в светящиеся счастьем глаза, — перед тем как мы туда отправимся, я хочу попросить тебя стать моим мужем.

— Конечно, Тико, все, что пожелаешь! — не раздумывая, ответил Зуло.


	7. Ты не мой отец

Тико предложил устроить свадьбу, но Зуло заявил, что ему это не нужно, и с каким-то равнодушием зарегистрировал брак через сеть. Спорить не хотелось, но Тико все равно смотался в город и купил им свадебные браслеты. Не навороченные, с коммуникаторами и биоконтроллерами, а рукодельные, нашел их в антикварном магазине и не прогадал — Зуло очень понравилось.

Зуло увлекся подготовкой. Предстоящее путешествие его действительно воодушевляло, и Тико радовало, что его мальчик больше не грустит. Зуло задумчиво рассказывал о будущем доме, земляных наделах, которые можно было купить через компанию, и необходимых вещах, что они возьмут в дорогу. Он, благодаря беременности, освобождался от физических тестов, Тико же нужно было сдать сложное задание на интеллект, которым он никогда не блистал. Ян был прав, обзывая его необразованным тупицей. Тико даже среднюю школу не закончил и не забыл, как читать, лишь потому, что брат временами требовал смотреть чужие договоры.

Свое нервозное состояние он старательно скрывал, пытался вспомнить школьную программу, мусолил онлайн-учебники, даже завел тетрадь для расчетов и записей. Сидел по ночам в гостиной и матерился с тупым осознанием, что он ни хрена не понимает.

Через две недели, в день, когда для них было назначено тестирование, они оба приоделись и на флаере направились в центр подготовки — в Эквадор, откуда всего несколько месяцев назад они с таким трудом сбежали. Центр, красивый, богато обставленный и украшенный стеклом и пластиком, встретил их приветливой прохладой и безупречно чистым воздухом. Их проводили к мягким креслам и угостили свежим соком из концентрата.

— Волнуешься? — Зуло поправил ему воротничок рубашки и стер тыльной стороной ладони собравшуюся на висках испарину.

— Переживаю, кроха, — Тико постарался улыбнуться, но онемевшие губы сложились в уродливую измученную гримасу, — ты сам, главное, не волнуйся. Тебе нельзя переживать. Уверен, ты с заданиями справишься и отправишься к своим звездам.

— Вместе полетим, — уверенно заявил Зуло и незаметно прикрепил ему к внутренней стороне уха прозрачный лист передатчика. — и ты тоже все сдашь.

— Кроха, там полная изоляция, всю электронику блокирует! — прошептал он, переживая, что Зуло сам спалится.

— Знаю, не маленький, — хохотнул Зуло и нагло шлепнул Тико по щеке. — Не дрейф, здоровяк. Я же сказал — вместе полетим.

В приемную Тико заходил как в комнату смертников. Взглянул на задания и пошатнулся. С трудом заставил себя сесть и придвинуть панель с клавиатурой. Что печатать, он понятия не имел. Это был тупик, и выход из него даже навороченной синтетикой не пробьешь. Тико с трудом себя заставил читать задания, надеясь, что хоть что-то сможет ответить. Когда добрался до второго раздела, в ухе что-то зашуршало, и спокойный, тихий голос Зуло стал зачитывать ему ответы.

В первое мгновение Тико так перепугался, что даже не успел ничего сделать. Потом сосредоточился, стал стучать по клавишам, с трудом поспевая за речью. Он даже не заметил, как истекло время и система утянула его ответы. Экран на мгновение подвис, а потом высветился голубым — девяносто шесть процентов. Феноменальный результат.

Далее пошли списки льгот и профессий, которые он может выбрать благодаря своему успеху, все технического характера. К ним дополнительные слоты для багажа, биоматериал и услуги от компании Рейнальдо.

— Бляха-муха, — пробормотал он и стал захлопывать всплывающие окошки, когда в дверь постучали и напомнили, что время истекло.

В коридоре его ждал довольный, сияющий Зуло. Тико в растерянности только и успел чмокнуть его, дальше Тико повели на физические тесты. Использовать синтетику при проверке было запрещено, и оттуда Тико вышел порядочно взмокший и усталый. Персонал проводил его во внутренний дворик, где расположился красивый каменный сад с разноцветной мозаикой и журчанием фонтанов и где на скамеечке, залитой солнцем, сидел его мальчик, болтая ногами и лопая мороженое.

— Зуло... — Тико бросился к нему, подхватывая на руки, и улыбнулся до ушей от его радостного смеха. — Мы едем вместе, счастье мое.

— Я же говорил. — На хитрой мордашке задорно блестели серые глаза.

— Как ты это провернул? Я чуть не поседел, когда услышал твой голос!

— Заранее записал на силиконовую основу, — признался он. — Пришлось, правда, систему взломать, чтобы узнать, какие задания ты получишь. Прости, не удержался.

— Спасибо, кроха...

Они немного погуляли по каменному парку, потом вернулись в центр подписать последние документы. Зуло утянул подобрать домик, и они легко сошлись во мнении, выбирая самый удаленный в одном из новых городов участок. О размерах никто не заикнулся, но Тико потратил свои баллы, чтобы дом у них был большой.

— Я хочу потом взять часть поля и кусочек вот этой горы, — признался Зуло, рассматривая снимки их будущего дома. — Можно будет гулять, ходить в походы.

— У планеты высокая сейсмическая активность. И терраформирование еще не закончилось, местные растения и животные могут быть опасны.

— Если бы планета хоть на толику была опасной, нас бы туда не отправляли. Она как и наша — только моложе и без разумной жизни. И очень хочется, чтобы у меня был собственный лес!

— Как скажешь, кроха, — согласился Тико.

Перед уходом их попросили заполнить бланки о будущей профессии. Зуло быстро сделал отметки почти в каждой графе. Он был умным, слишком умным, а вот Тико, сгорая от стыда, не мог выбрать для себя дело. Работу, с которой он бы справился, в другой галактике будут выполнять роботы, и таким бездарям, как бывший боевик картеля, подходящих занятий не нашлось. Видя его мучения, Зуло пересел на его место и сам занялся выбором.

— Расскажи мне, что умеешь, я попробую подобрать похожее.

Тико попытался вспомнить, что делал с братом, кроме грабежей и убийств. Да, убивать он умел на отлично, в оружии неплохо разбирался, в наркотиках и взрывчатке. Мог даже приготовить что-то простое. Зуло на его перечисления только глаза выпучил, но не комментировал. Одобрил умение водить технику. Отметил что-то в бланке.

— Я ничего толком не умею, — признался под конец Тико, — но могу любить искренне и преданно. Я буду любить тебя и заботиться о нашей семье.

Зуло недовольно покусал губы, а Тико ждал приговора, готовый принять его любое решение.

— Большего и не требуется, — наконец выдал он и закрыл страничку выбора профессии. У Тико отлегло на душе.

Остаток дня они провели, прогуливаясь по городу — Зуло, как и мечтал, посетил достопримечательности Кито, теперь не скрываясь от камер и не боясь быть схваченным. Под вечер Тико отвел его в музей национальных парков. Старые виртуальные картинки отображали величие природы такой, какой она была лет пятьдесят назад. Сейчас все недействующие вулканы были срыты почти до основания, чтобы добраться до залежей руды и источников энергии, леса вырублены, водоемы осушены. Человек перекроил поверхность планеты так, чтобы было удобно пользоваться лишь ему, а о других обитателях даже не подумал.

У входа им выдали очки виртуальной реальности, а один из смотрителей, молодой омега с именем Амадо на бейджике, видимо скучая от безделья, увязался следом и пытался что-то рассказывать о силе человеческого разума и как оно, человечество, победило и подчинило природу. Зуло старался его не замечать, а Тико не слишком понимал тему разговора.

— Можешь представить, какой зеленой она когда-то была? — спросил Зуло в последнем выставочном зале, с разочарованием снимая очки. — Горы, долины, вулканы...

— Это действительно было красиво, — согласился Тико.

— Зато благодаря вулканам миллионы людей смогли получить тепло, — вмешался Амадо.

— У нас есть множество альтернативных способов получать энергию. Эффективнее и чище! — разозлился Зуло.

— От солнца? Или от ветра? — Амадо возмущенно вздернул тонкие брови. — Ты бы еще водные станции предложил использовать. Дорого и непродуктивно.

— Ты словно слепой! Зачем я вообще тебя слушаю! — Зуло гневно заткнул за пояс очки ВР и направился в последний зал.

Тико потопал следом, стараясь оттеснить приставалу, но тот прилип пиявкой и, догнав Зуло, стал рассказывать что-то о завоеваниях и покорении.

Зуло, не слушая его, остановился рядом с залом экологии. Там стояли стенды со скучными сводками об изменениях в природе, возникших в результате человеческой деятельности. Совсем крохотная комната, и ни одной картинки — никто даже не пытался сделать экспозицию увлекательной. Экологические проблемы никого не волновали.

— Черт побери, я даже названий этих зверей не знал, — пробормотал Зуло, читая списки вымерших животных, — и все относятся к этому как к само собой разумеющемуся.

— Ты словно из временной капсулы вылез, — посмеялся над ним Амадо, — не понимаешь, что все в мире сделано для лучшей жизни, и то, о чем ты так жалеешь и сокрушаешься, — лишь пережитки прошлого, вытесненные цивилизацией. Как когда-то метеорит стер динозавров, так теперь человечество избавилось от бесполезных насекомых и зверей. Все закономерно.

— Чем они нам мешали, — взвился Зуло, — все эти травинки-гусенички? Чем?!

— Зачем нам эти твари? Что нас с ними делать?

— Для равновесия, разнообразия, — Зуло рьяно ткнул пальцем в ближайший стенд, — девяносто девять процентов всех животных уничтожено. Вырубка леса превратила планету в пустыню, земля изуродована, вода загрязнена. Экосистема полностью погублена, и смерть планеты — это лишь дело времени. Мы сами себя уничтожили, пройдет несколько десятилетий, и на Земле не останется ничего. Уже сейчас она платит нам той же монетой: наводнения, засухи, нестабильная погода!

— Люди управляют погодой, все давно взято под контроль!

— Мы жили в гармонии тысячи лет, мы брали и отдавали, мы кормились и кормили. А теперь? Теперь планета словно сморщенное яблоко, ее высушили, высосали все соки. Когда она станет ненужной, ее бросят и уберутся к другой. Чтобы снова испортить новую.

Голос у Зуло стал отчаянным, и Тико обнял его за плечи, защищая собой, оберегая от чужой глупости.

— Ты говоришь как рьяные зеленые, которых в конце века вешали за дурные языки, — не унимался Амадо.

— Пошел вон! — зло рявкнул Тико, так что смотритель отпрыгнул от него от страха и сбежал, сверкая пятками. Но Зуло он задел, разбередил то, что давно того мучило, и теперь он смешно всхлипывал, растирая огромные слезы по тощему лицу.

— Мир, куда мы отправимся, проживет лишь пару столетий, а потом, заполненный людьми, изуродованный, он снова станет ненужным! Мерзко, мерзко... я не хочу никуда лететь... я ничего не хочу!

— Зуло, кроха, о чем ты говоришь, ты же мечтал об этом, так хотел улететь. Что теперь тебе не нравится? Чем не угодила тебе новая планета? — Тико не знал, как его утешить.

— Не место виновато. А люди. И там, на другой Земле, их снова станет много. Они заселят почву своим семенем и пороками. И мир снова испортится.

— Этот мир будет для нас двоих. И для наших детей.

— Не хочу детей, — пробормотал Зуло, в защитном жесте обхватывая свой живот. — Почему у меня все так неправильно?..

— У нас все будет хорошо, — настойчиво произнес он.

— Тико, — Зуло развернулся в его руках и с мольбой посмотрел в глаза, — ты как полковник можешь войти в совет нового государства. Ты ведь еще не выбрал профессию, и пост какого-нибудь министра тебе очень подойдет. Ты сможешь влиять на решения людей и придумывать законы...

— Я ничего не знаю о законах, — осторожно перебил он его.

— Я тебе все объясню, просто... Тико, когда мы приедем, ты ведь можешь заставить всех стать другими? Измениться, сделать мир лучше. Я знаю, что сможешь, ты ведь почти этим и занимался. — Он скорбно улыбнулся и уткнулся Тико в плечо. — Просто заставь их стать лучше, заботиться о новом доме. Это ведь совсем не сложно.

— Я все сделаю, чтобы ты был счастлив...

Вылет шаттла был назначен на конец лета, и времени у них еще было предостаточно, но, посоветовавшись, они оба решили, что отправятся в криосон уже через месяц. Месяца должно было хватить, чтобы все подготовить и попрощаться с Яном.

Старик новость воспринял с тоскливой печалью. Он порадовался за Зуло, но все же признался, что будет скучать. Ему, пенсионеру, отправиться в космос не светило. Ценности для нового мира пожилые люди не представляли, как и сотни тонн выброшенных на помойку вещей.

Первые дни Зуло собирался с судорожной торопливостью, перебирал и пересчитывал все, что хотел взять. Скачивал книги и статьи из сети, покупал какие-то загадочные детали и набивал коробками с различными материалами флаер, для которого было куплено грузовое крепление и который отправлялся с ними в полет. Тико поднапрягся и раздобыл несколько коробок с оружием, а на упрекающий взгляд Зуло пообещал не использовать его во зло. Через пару дней ажиотаж поутих, все самое важное было подготовлено, и они вернулись к прежней размеренной жизни.

Месяц потек сладкой патокой.

Они лениво перебирали в памяти, что еще может пригодиться, шутливо перекидывались предложениями о новой жизни, занимались любовью в гостиной на мягком ковре и, разморенные, валялись вместе в обнимку. Тико старался быть аккуратным. После больницы он во всем был аккуратен, не спешил и не усердствовал и был вознагражден и за ласки, и за терпение. Зуло теперь за ним бегал и выпрашивал. Даже дом папы осквернил, как он сам выразился. И плакал, когда очередная вязка заставила его наконец кончить.

Но быстро приближающаяся дата сделала Зуло немного рассеянным. Он часто зависал, рассматривая стеклянным взглядом скучный рисунок на стенах. Забывал о разговоре, когда они заглядывали к Яну на ужин, и забросил свои цветочки, которые тут же без биораствора завяли. На попытки вытащить причину Зуло отмахивался и только за несколько дней до отлета принес в спальню небольшую коробку со старым голографическим проектором.

— Это послание от папы, — пояснил Зуло, раскладывая и подключая аппарат. — Он записал его через несколько лет после того, как меня забрали в спецшколу. Тогда он еще временами бывал трезв, — добавил он со вздохом, замирая и отвлекаясь на что-то, но быстро очнулся и вернулся к записи.

Над проектором появилось изображение молодого парня, наверное, не старше Зуло, с красивыми густыми светлыми волосами и совершенно непередаваемыми льдистыми глазами. Сано был потрясающе красив, а сын на него совсем не походил, что, впрочем, не мешало Тико считать Зуло прекрасным.

— Я только два раза смотрел эту запись, — признался Зуло. — Тяжело было видеть его улыбку и знать, что его больше нет. Но тут он рассказывает о моем отце, и я хочу, чтобы ты тоже знал.

Голос у Сано тоже был красивый. Мягкий, певучий. Омега долго говорил, как скучает, как много сын для него значил. Зуло при этом дергался, словно пытался перемотать или закрыть запись, но терпел. Под конец Сано действительно рассказал о своем альфе. Или, точнее, об альфе, который зачал Зуло.

— Я не знаю, что послужило причиной нашего расставания, — признался Сано, — это была любовь с первого взгляда, страсть и бьющие через край эмоции. Но спустя три месяца он выставил меня за дверь и велел больше не приходить. Я пытался вернуть наши отношения и хотел рассказать о тебе. Но он оформил полицейский запрет на наши встречи, меня несколько раз арестовывали, и я так и не смог до него достучаться. Знаю точно — то, что тебя увезли, тоже его рук дело... — Сано на записи стал всхлипывать, прижимая узкие кисти к идеальному лицу. — Он узнал о ребенке и просто отобрал тебя. Зуло, мальчик мой... — Картинка ненадолго зависла — видимо, Сано поставил запись на паузу. Когда он снова появился, то выглядел расслабленным и каким-то опухшим. Глаза лихорадочно блестели, а язык заплетался. Сано был пьян. — Если ты когда-либо захочешь получить ответы, узнать, почему он так обошелся с нами, отправляйся в офис Фильджеральда Рейнальдо и покажи ему карту, что я тебе оставил. Просто напомни о Сано Зак и спроси, почему... — Сано снова зарыдал, а Зуло выключил проектор.

Тико молчал, наверное, слишком долго, переваривая услышанное и гася в себе желание уточнить, что за Рейнальдо. Может, это просто однофамилец того самого. Не мог же именно этот Фильджеральд быть отцом...

— Вот карта. — Зуло достал из коробки черный магнитный пропуск с выгравированным золотом именем. Голограмма крупнейшей компании под именем развеяла все сомнения. — Я знаю, что это глупо, но мне хочется... да ерунда! — оборвал он себя, отбрасывая карту назад в коробку.

— Нет, не ерунда! — перехватил его руку Тико. — Ты можешь не говорить ему ничего про Сано, а просто пообщаться. Мы, как клиенты его компании, имеем право на некоторые вопросы. Так ведь?

Зуло кивнул и со всхлипом прижался к нему.

— Я так боюсь, что он скажет, что никогда меня не хотел. И что не любил... да и как он мог меня любить, я видел его всего пару раз, когда он посещал школу с показательной экскурсией. О том, как он выглядит и чем занимается, я узнавал из газет. Временами даже сталкерил его блог в сети, взломал его и читал скрытые комментарии. Не знаю, зачем это делал...

— Твой папа умер, и тебе хотелось семьи. — Зуло с согласием всхлипнул и Тико понял, что просто необходимо что-то сделать. — Мы отправимся в Эквадор прямо завтра. Назначим встречу и просто пообщаемся. Если почувствуешь, что хочешь спросить о семье — сделаешь это. Если же не возникнет такого желания, мы просто уедем!

— Спасибо...

В главный офис компании Рейнальдо они прибыли следующим утром. Зуло на встречу с гипотетическим отцом надел строгий облегающий костюм светлого тона, который потрясающе сексуально подчеркивал его беременность. Тико ни о чем думать не мог, кроме как об упругой выпуклости, и с трудом боролся с желанием просто его погладить. В приемной их встретили с улыбкой, но когда Зуло сообщил, что желает сегодня же встретиться с главой компании, секретарь насмешливо предложил ему записаться на следующее полугодие.

— Мы улетаем с этим шаттлом, — попытался объяснить Зуло, — и вопросы касаются безопасности полета!

— Все ваши мысли по этому поводу вы можете послать в виде сообщения в отдел защиты...

— Хорошо, мы запишемся на... когда там есть время? — Тико отстранил Зуло, готового разрыдаться, и прижал большой палец к сканеру.

— Так... — секретарь завис ненадолго, меняя выражение лица так быстро, что Тико не успел проследить всю бурю эмоций. — Господин полковник, глава компании готов встретиться с вами в течение часа, — закончил он с подобострастной улыбкой.

Зуло мгновенно повеселел, презрительно пофыркал на секретаря и поблагодарил охрану, проводившую их к лифту.

— Меня все еще дергает, — признался Тико, скребя ногтем отпечаток на пальце. — Какие данные ты вставил в мою анкету? Как бы не отхватить...

— Не боись, дальше я сам!

Минут сорок они ждали в шикарной приемной Фильджеральда Рейнальдо. Обслуживающий персонал хорошо что ботинки им не вылизал, а секретарь проводил в кабинет к большому начальнику, вежливо раскланиваясь. Тико по привычке обвел помещение взглядом, отметив системы слежения, камеры-сканеры, снабженные электросеткой и энергоганами, а также вооруженные до зубов автоматические конструкторы на входе. Поджилки затряслись при мысли, что, если что-то пойдет не так, он даже защитную систему активировать не успеет.

А Зуло бесстрашно направился через широкий холл к огромному столу, за которым восседал мужчина по виду лет тридцати. Тико читал, что богачи немало тратят на омолаживающие инъекции, поэтому Фильджеральд Рейнальдо, которому недавно исполнилось семьдесят, выглядел так молодо.

— Узнаете? — Зуло без предисловий положил перед Рейнальдо магнитную карту, ломая весь прежде задуманный план.

Густые брови мультимиллиардера поползли наверх, а Зуло, даже не думая, что любым своим движением может вызвать активацию систем безопасности, перегнулся через широкий стол и схватил Фильджеральда за рукав.

— Мне надо лишь каплю вашей крови, чтобы удостовериться!

Тико едва не поседел. Нервно шагнул в сторону Зуло, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени. На полном серьезе Тико был готов грохнуться в обморок от ужаса, потому что они ворвались в офис самого охраняемого человека на Земле и Зуло собирался постучать по его столу кулаком. Фильджеральд тихо охнул, когда аппарат по проверке ДНК проткнул ему кожу. Зуло тут же выпрямился и уставился на дисплей.

— Ты не мой ребенок, если ты хотел это знать. — Рейнальдо недовольно потер место укола, посмотрел на лежащую на столе карту и нахмурился. Вероятно, их еще не уничтожили, потому что хозяина кабинета она заинтересовала.

— А вот и нет! — зло выкрикнул Зуло. — Ты трахнул моего папу, а потом бросил! — Голос у него дрожал от негодования, и он повернул к магнату дисплей с результатом теста. Сходство маркеров показывало девяносто процентов. Фильджеральд с весомой вероятностью был отцом Зуло, либо его ближайшим родственником.

— Я не могу быть твоим отцом, потому что, несмотря на все достижения человечества, я давно бесплоден. И это даже не тайна, в газетах нередко публикуют статьи о спонсировании моих исследований по восстановлению фертильности, — спокойно ответил Фильджеральд, и Зуло, в одно мгновение обмякнув, опустился рядом с тяжелым столом на корточки. — А вы, господин полковник, с какой целью оказали протекцию сему юному созданию? — Фильджеральд перевел взгляд на Тико, и тот схватился за стену, боясь все же потерять сознание. — Мне сообщили, что некто из высшего эшелона пожелал о встрече. Даже представить не могу, за какие заслуги вы получили этот статус. Может, расскажете?

Тико добрался до кресла и тяжело опустился в него, понемногу планируя, как подхватить Зуло и дать деру.

— Не меняй тему! — Зуло с трудом встал и, опершись на стол, грозно посмотрел на гипотетического отца.

Фильджеральд выглядел совершенно спокойным. Да и чего ему было волноваться в этой комнате, полной систем безопасности? Он непринужденно нажал на кнопку коммуникатора, вызывая секретаря.

— Джон? — произнес он невозмутимо. — Свяжись с отделом охраны и сообщи им, что они все уволены. Да, все! — Он перевел взгляд на посетителей. — Присаживайтесь, молодой человек, в вашем положении лучше сидеть.

Фраза прозвучала как угроза. Зуло пошатнулся, накренился, готовый упасть, и Туко тут же опомнился, бросился к нему, пододвигая стоящее неподалеку кресло.

— Так-то лучше. — Фильджеральд подобрал магнитную карту. Постучал ею задумчиво по столу и провел по считывателю своего компьютера. — Я помню, кому отдал ее. Но был уверен, что тот омега больше не появится в моей жизни... — Он снова постучал картой, а потом, поднявшись, обошел огромный стол и встал перед Зуло. — Я не твой отец, но, вероятно, твой дед. Нахожу даже некоторое родственное сходство. — Он вздохнул, снова нажал на коммуникатор и попросил: — Джон, принеси моим гостям какао. — Подняв взгляд на Тико, добавил: — И виски.

— Папа оставил мне эту карту и сообщение. Он сказал... — Зуло замолк и отвернулся. Выглядел он очень подавленным. Видимо, рассчитывал получить от этой встречи слишком многое. А вышло все… как вышло.

— Прости, я не помню имени твоего папы, только о нашей встрече. Молодой юноша из Польши, потомок дворянского рода, обвиненный в государственной измене, приехал на одну из моих презентаций и благодаря происхождению и моему почтительному отношению к аристократии смог добиться аудиенции. Я пожалел его и попросил сына заняться его делом. Да, у меня есть сын, зачатый еще до моей болезни. Насколько помню, он сильно увлекся тем мальчиком. Но все закончилось слишком быстро, я не успел даже за них порадоваться. И тем более я понятия не имел, что тот омега оказался беременным.

Фильджеральд замолчал, когда в кабинет внесли напитки, секретарь принес кружку и ему, и Фильджеральд вернулся в свое кресло.

— Если позволишь, я проведу более точный анализ, не стоит рассчитывать на эту дешевку. — Он небрежно указал на пальчиковый аппарат, что Зуло притащил с собой на встречу. Тот безэмоционально кивнул, а Тико наконец взял себя в руки и, поднявшись, встал рядом со своим мужем.

— Лучше назовите имя вашего сына и где его можно найти! — потребовал он.

Фильджеральд мрачно улыбнулся и, не обращая больше на гостей внимания, занялся своим компьютером. Тико подумывал свалить, но Зуло, совсем подавленный и, кажется, ничего не соображающий, от его предложения отправиться домой отказался.

— Сначала проверка, полковник Тони Гарсия, — грозным голосом, не терпящим отказов, произнес Фильджеральд, — раз уж вы имели наглость вломиться ко мне и тыкать своими приборами. — И он снова указал на зажатое в руке Зуло приспособление.

Вскоре прибыл врач с огромным чемоданом. Тико не мог точно сказать, сколько прошло времени, потому что слишком сильно нервничал. И не столько за себя, сколько за подавленного Зуло. Доктор ватным тампончиком взял образцы слюны. Пообещал, что проверка не займет много времени, и отошел к углу комнаты, где и разложил свою походную лабораторию.

Фильджеральд расшитым платком протер рот.

— Хочу заметить, юноша, если проверка покажет, что ты ошибся, то из этой комнаты отправишься прямо в тюрьму!

Зуло от услышанного встрепенулся. Вскочил на ноги и гневно уставился на мультимиллиардера.

— Никуда ты меня не отправишь! Просто не сможешь! Потому что я там уже был и меня казнили за то, что я спас твою шкуру и межгалактический шаттл! — гневно выпалил он.

Фильджеральд, сощурившись, присмотрелся сначала к нему, потом уставился на Тико и потянулся к узкому браслету на руке, вероятно активирующему защиту. Фильджеральд понял, кто явился к нему в офис. Связал всплывшую информацию о делах Зуло Зака и двойной побег из Тараколы. Тико напрягся, сжал кулаки, готовый подхватить Зуло на руки и бежать отсюда со всех ног. Но Зуло, как всегда, опередил, ринулся вперед, прижавшись животом к столу, и вцепился Фильджеральду в рукав, не позволяя вызвать подмогу или активировать систему защиты.

— Еще одно движение, мальчишка, и я распылю вас обоих на атомы! — пригрозил магнат, но Зуло в своих эмоциях пропустил весьма реальную угрозу мимо ушей.

— Ты уже убил меня, ясно?! Отправил на кислотное расщепление, хотя за смерть сорока тысяч переселенцев, что погибли бы на незаправленном шаттле, люди разнесли бы твою компанию по кирпичикам. Как бы ты ни был богат, как бы ни был влиятелен, всегда найдется тот, кто сильнее! — гневно прошипел Зуло.

— Святые боги, умалишенный, ты когда-либо о самосохранении слышал? — Рейнальдо раздраженно стряхнул его с себя.

— Хозяин, — обратился к Фильджеральду врач, отвлекая всех от надвигающейся катастрофы, — данные готовы.

Он протянул Фильджеральду свой планшет, а Зуло покорно вернулся на место, ожидая результатов. Но Рейнальдо и не подумал их озвучить. Он попросил доктора на выход, а сам, откинувшись на спинку кресла, задумчиво уставился в потолок.

— Ну? — не выдержал Зуло.

— Подожди. Мне надо переварить все и обдумать правильность дальнейших действий, — сухо сказал Рейнальдо. — Сиди на месте и не двигайся.

Конечно же, Зуло не стал его слушать, поднялся и пересел к Тико на колени.

— Прости, наворотил я дел, — произнес он тихо, видимо наконец осознав, что устроил.

— Ерунда, выпутаемся, — постарался улыбнуться Тико.

— Как твое имя, мальчик? — подал голос Рейнальдо.

— Зуло Зак, моего папу звали Сано Зак, — ответил он, даже не поворачиваясь к нему.

— Точно, точно, теперь я вспомнил.

— Так что показал тест? — не выдержал Тико.

— Я его дед. И, учитывая, что мой сын отказался от нашего родства, я решил сделать тебя, Зуло, моим будущим наследником, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Фильджеральд, даже не интересуясь мнением Зуло.

— Мы уезжаем. Через несколько дней отправляемся в другую галактику, — заметил Тико.

— Исключено, — отрезал Фильджеральд. — Завтра мы отправимся на мою виллу, и я начну посвящать тебя в свои дела…

— Нет! — бескомпромиссно прервал его Зуло. — Я хотел найти отца, чтобы сказать, как много боли он причинил мне и моему папе. Сказать, как он нас подвел и как сильно я его ненавижу. Я не собираюсь становиться твоим наследником, мне плевать на компанию Рейнальдо и все твои достижения! Послезавтра я уезжаю, и у меня начнется новая жизнь.

Фильджеральд замолчал, оценивая и взвешивая услышанное. Тико снова напрягся, переживая, что не привыкший к отказам миллиардер воплотит угрозу в жизнь, распылит их или отправит в тюрьму. Но тот лишь кивнул.

— Я принимаю твое решение, — произнес он.

— Назовешь имя своего сына? Сколько я ни искал в сети, сколько ни пытался найти хоть какую-то информацию о тебе, я не смог ничего обнаружить.

— Потому что девятнадцать лет назад мой сын отказался от меня, — с еле заметным сожалением произнес Фильджеральд.

— Может, потому что ты пытался без его желания сделать своим преемником? — не удержался и съязвил Тико.

— О нет, — рассмеялся на это Фильджеральд, — Томас не возражал получить мои капиталы. Но он желал большего, того, что принять я был не способен. Его аморальная жажда власти лишила его здравомыслия, и когда я своими средствами попытался его урезонить, Томас вышел из себя, обвинил меня в малодушии и отказался от моей фамилии. Я накапливал богатства, Томас же желал власти над людьми. Над всеми и сразу. Он хотел получить полный контроль над нашей галактикой. И над другими тоже. Я не удивился, когда понял, что это он виноват в случившемся на межгалактическом шаттле. Томас нашел способ, как меня задеть, если бы не ты, Зуло Зак, и твой великолепный вирус, скорее всего, он погубил бы империю Рейнальдо и тысячи невиновных жизней.

— Томас… — пробормотал Зуло и прижал ладони к горящим щекам.

— Я не знаю, что именно упустил в воспитании Томаса, но его амбиции, спесь, жажда власти и честолюбие развели нас по разные стороны баррикад. — Фильджеральд говорил о сыне, как о ком-то постороннем, так что его сожаления не выглядели настоящими. — Он отказался заводить детей, стремясь насолить мне. Очевидно, Томас не знает о твоем существовании.

— Знает, — пробормотал Зуло, и Тико удивленно посмотрел на его покрасневшие щеки.

— Если ты желаешь высказать ему о своей ненависти, я могу организовать для тебя встречу, — усмехнулся Фильджеральд.

— Нет... не желаю. Я хочу улететь, убраться с этой проклятой планеты и забыть обо всем…

— Надеюсь, там, в далекой галактике, ты найдешь свое счастье, мальчик, — неожиданно тепло произнес Рейнальдо и искренне улыбнулся. — Земля измучилась от нашего беспощадного обращения. Я вложил миллиарды в новейшие разработки межпространственного перемещения, чтобы подарить людям второй шанс. Отправляясь в новый мир, они получают возможность решить, что делать с ним — бездарно потратить или, научившись на своих ошибках, сделать что-то новое и прекрасное.

— Моя планета будет самой прекрасной, — уверенно заявил Зуло.

— Не сомневаюсь, мой мальчик, — улыбкой поддержал его дед.

Они снова вернулись домой, заглянули к обрадовавшемуся до счастливых пританцовываний Яну на ужин, пообещали последний, завтрашний день провести только с ним. Зуло все это время ни разу не заикнулся о случившемся в Эквадоре. Фильджеральд в сопровождении охраны проводил их до флаера и пожелал внуку доброго пути. Миллиардер не выглядел расстроенным, но, возвращаясь в свой офис, сгорбился и осунулся, словно на плечи лег весь его прожитый возраст.

Зуло не жалел об их встрече и что отказал ему. Но, очевидно, жалел о другом, и Тико буквально чувствовал его сомнения и боль. Вечером, забравшись в постель, он не удержался и спросил Зуло об отце. О человеке, что отказался от миллиардов Рейнальдо, чтобы править миром.

— Править миром — неплохо замахнулся. Только не понял, чем он там правит?

— А ты разве не догадался? Когда я рассказывал тебе о компании, на которую работал, не понял, насколько они могущественны и как легко могут управлять всем этим миром? Не деньгами, нет, на Земле еще остались другие ценные ресурсы, которые НОМ использует себе во благо, — информация. НОМ владеет всем...

— Хочешь сказать, ты работал на своего отца? И это действительно он в детстве забрал тебя из дома, чтобы обучать и превратить в своего подчиненного. И ты знаешь, кто этот Томас?

— Томас Травоски, — в голосе Зуло послышалось раздражение, — мой куратор. Учитель. И один из организаторов НОМа. Я никогда не задумывался, почему он уделял мне так много внимания, почему покровительствовал и проталкивал. Я ни разу не задумывался о его роли в своей жизни, не знал, какую именно позицию он занимает в НОМе, и наивно радовался, замечая, что с каждым годом все больше похожу на своего учителя. Внешне. Тико, я так сильно на него похож, что нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы не задуматься о нашем родстве…

— И что ты планируешь делать? Ты не собираешься с ним встретиться перед отлетом? Ведь Фильджеральд предлагал.

— Не хочу, чтобы Томас знал... И знаешь, я бы с радостью плюнул на него. В него. Забил бы и сбежал. Тем более в главном офисе НОМа защита весьма серьезная. Не такая, как у Рейнальдо, Томас не видит угрозы для своей жизни и считает себя неприкосновенным. Но так вышло, что Томас Травоски в ближайшую неделю читает лекции по компьютерной безопасности. — Зуло на этих словах фыркнул. — Лекции проходят в техническом университете Эквадора, буквально в двадцати минутах езды от взлетно-посадочной ракетной станции.

— Значит, мы можем заскочить к нему по дороге. Заехать между делом и пригнать тележку с дерьмом под двери.

Зуло рассмеялся и добродушно погладил Тико по волосам.

— Не уверен, что хочу, и не считаю, что это хорошая идея. Томас меня узнает, вычислит мою новую личность и сможет сделать со мной... да вообще все, что пожелает! И я боюсь, Тико...

— Но мы можем подготовиться! — не унимался Тико. — Ты ведь можешь сделать так, чтобы он просто не успел ничего предпринять. А если захочешь, я его просто придушу!

Зуло снова хохотнул и, забравшись под одеяло, прижался к Тико ближе.

— Подумаю над твоим предложением. После встречи с Фильджеральдом у меня немного отлегло и чувства притупились. К нему я шел в надежде услышать слова поддержки, что он жалеет о своем поступке и хочет меня вернуть. Фильджеральд примерно это и сделал. Но он не мой отец...

Ночью Зуло поднялся и притащил в постель лэптоп, Тико сквозь сон слышал, как он что-то печатает, и временами приподнимался, целовал холодные коленки, но не мешал. Утром, он был уверен, Зуло сорвется разыскивать отца, но тот проспал до обеда, а потом бегал за Яном, слушая его сказки и обнимаясь при каждом удобном случае. Вечером Ян организовал торжественный ужин, поронял слезинки в тарелку и пообещал помнить о своем мальчике и заботиться о доме Сано.

— Что ты решил насчет отца? — спросил Тико, когда утром они загрузили последние вещи и заняли места в кабине флаера.

— Ничего. — Зуло пожал плечами и помрачнел.

— Так не пойдет, Зуло. — Тико не нравилось, что тот уедет, так и не отомстив за все, что Томас сделал с его семьей и им самим. — Ты умный парень, умелый хакер, ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы Томас ничего о нас не узнал, и высказать ему все в лицо. А потом, если захочешь, я переломаю ему ноги. Или голову сверну. Что угодно, кроха!

— Тико, ты так мил. — Зуло коротко улыбнулся, но не повеселел. — Я смотрел его расписание. Сегодня он ведет две лекции в середине дня. Мы можем посетить их и спокойно успеть к отправлению. Но если что-то пойдет не так... Тико, я не хочу все испортить. С Фильджеральдом повезло, он оказался вменяемым мужиком, но Томас... я его знаю. Он больной перфекционист, контролер, не дает поблажек и не терпит ошибок. Если он хотел от меня избавиться и упек ради этого в тюрьму, мы живыми от него не уйдем...

— Университет — не офис Рейнальдо, там всего несколько охранных ботов. Если Томас решит покачать права, мы просто сбежим, я тебя и малышей в обиду не дам. Зуло, вижу же, что тебе это надо! Не хочу, чтобы там, на новой планете, ты о чем-то жалел. А еще не хочу, чтобы этот урод остался безнаказанным!

— Он не урод, — Зуло благодарно погладил Тико по колену, — он на меня похож. Только повыше немного. — И рассмеялся.

Флаер их доставил прямо к взлетной полосе. Его прикрепили к кораблю, что отправится к ожидающему на орбите межзвездному шаттлу. На предложение тут же погрузить их в криосон Зуло ответил отказом, уточнил точное время вылета и вызвал такси.

— Корабль отправляется завтра утром. Съездим к Томасу на пару часов, вернемся и погрузимся в сон. Когда проснемся, под нами уже будет новая планета...

— Да, кроха. Только давай я пушку захвачу, если что — хоть будет чем отстреливаться.

— Не надо. Я взял. — Твердость в его голосе немного напугала, но Тико решил, что это к лучшему.

Машина высадила их рядом со зданием университета. Основная часть здания — двухэтажное строение, было построено еще пару веков назад. Но теперь над ним возвышался конус из черного стекла, где разместились новые лекционные залы, и, несомненно, именно там будет проводиться лекция Томаса Травоски. Тико с неудовольствием заметил, как много народа толпится рядом с входом, их контролировало несколько полицейских машин и охранные боты. Видимо, лекции о системах безопасности привлекли большое количество слушателей.

Зуло ненадолго задержался в главном холле, делал что-то на планшете. На беременного омегу никто не обращал внимания, но Тико на всякий случай стоял над ним и следил за прохожими.

— Я отключил на время системы безопасности, — поделился Зуло, — и выяснил точное расписание. Между двумя лекциями будет почти часовой перерыв, тогда мы сможем его подловить.

На саму лекцию Зуло отказался идти. Сказал, что сидеть и слушать его он просто не сможет. Они поплутали по старой части здания, поигрались с лифтом в новой и засели в пустой аудитории неподалеку от зала, где шла лекция. Зуло, ожидая приближающегося часа, все заметнее нервничал, беспокойно тер округлившийся живот и раз в пять минут бегал в туалет. После очередного забега Тико отловил его у входа, прижал к себе, утягивая в поцелуй, и заставил ненадолго забыть обо всем.

— Ты такой вкусный, кроха, — прошептал Тико, отпуская раскрасневшиеся губы, — вкусный и дерганый.

— Накрутил себя почем зря, — признался Зуло.

— Я знаю отличный способ, как тебя успокоить!

Тико медленно опустился перед ним на колени, оглаживая большой и очень притягательный живот. Две крохи, что ждали появления на свет, не покидали его мысли и заставляли Тико постоянно улыбаться. Приподняв рубашку, поцеловал красивый, витиеватый пупочек. Бережно расстегнул ремень и, приспустив штаны с бельем, поцелуями опустился ниже. Зуло сладко всхлипнул, откинулся к стене, открываясь и давая ему больше места для маневров. Член у него уже встал, хватило одних поцелуев, и от промежности завлекательно запахло возбуждением и выступившей смазкой.

— Вкусный, — повторил Тико, жадно облизывая поджавшиеся яички и твердый член.

Тико с силой обхватил его ягодицы и, удерживая, чтобы Зуло не свалился, стал ласкать его, заставляя забыть об отце и его дурных поступках. За дверью время от времени слышались чьи-то шаги, и Зуло тогда зажимал себе рот ладонью, чтобы никто не услышал его стонов. Стонал он красиво и так возбуждающе, что Тико то и дело поправлял вставший в штанах бугор.

Ласкать Зуло он очень любил, доставить ему удовольствие, возбуждать, сводить с ума своими прикосновениями. Тико изучил его вдоль и поперек и сам получал удовольствие от каждого прикосновения. Затвердевший член приятно упирался в горло, Тико набаловался, нализался и теперь делал глубокий минет, заглатывая все глубже, чуть сжимая связки, сдавливая внутри нежную и очень чувствительную головку. Зуло продержался недолго и, вцепившись Тико в волосы, кончил ему в рот.

Взмокшего и расслабленного, Тико посадил его к себе на колени и держал рядом с сердцем, давая прийти в себя.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Зуло, мягко целуя Тико в щеки и шею, — мне действительно полегчало.

— Осталось минут пять. Мы вовремя закончили.

— Уверен, что пойдешь со мной?

— Это я предложил, почти затащил. И одного тебя не пущу!

Зуло благодарно кивнул. Достал из портфеля пластырь и, попросив открыть предплечье, наклеил его на место, где под кожей скрывался чип. С собой он захватил и силиконовые маски, скрывающие лицо, — даже если Томас попробует выяснить их новые личности, распознать их система не сможет. Зуло все же подготовился, и теперь Тико не сомневался, что у них все получится.

Когда из аудитории стали выходить студенты, Зуло еще раз проверил системы слежения, пригладил маску на носу и нервно поправил пиджак. Народ разошелся слишком быстро, не давая возможности передумать, и в пустой аудитории погас свет.

— Главное, все делать по плану! — напомнил Зуло и уверенно вошел в помещение.

— Кто бы говорил, кроха, — усмехнулся Тико.

В дальней части зала находилась комната для лекторов, и, как Зуло и рассчитывал, Томас находился там — в каморке горел свет, и там кто-то ходил. Словно испуганные мыши, они преодолели большую часть аудитории, когда дверь в подсобку распахнулась и в проеме высветилась фигура человека. Зуло при его появлении дернулся под стол, но тут же передумал. Выпрямился и громко произнес:

— Привет, Томас!

Мужчина чуть заметно вздрогнул, сделал шаг навстречу и зажег лампу над учительским столом.

— Я ждал тебя намного раньше, Зуло, — произнес он ровно и слишком спокойно. — Камеры засекли тебя у входа, не стоило тратить время на маску. Но я ждал тебя значительно раньше.

— Раньше? — Зуло медленно вышел из тени, подходя к отцу.

— Ты ведь уже три месяца назад избавился от преследования, от обвинений и начал новую жизнь. Ты должен был вернуться еще тогда.

— Я забрался в базу и понял, что меня сдали свои же… ты меня сдал. Специально, намеренно отправил в Эквадор, чтобы сорвать вылет. И запер в тюрьме! — Его голос не дрогнул, но Тико заметил, как его трясет.

— Это был тест, Зуло. Испытание, которое ты успешно прошел. С радостью приглашаю тебя в совет НОМа, ты станешь моим полноценным партнером. Я горжусь тобой, Зуло.

Зуло остановился всего в паре метров от него и, гордо вскинув подбородок, гневно смотрел на человека, разрушившего его счастливую жизнь.

— Тест... — Зуло стянул с себя маску, порвав тонкий материал неловким движением. — Тест? Я был домашним ребенком, ничего не смыслящим и не знавшим жизни. Я сидел в офисе и строчил программки, с помощью которых ты грабил безвинных и перекраивал мир. Ты вытащил меня из уютного кокона и швырнул в тюрьму! Приговорил к смерти!

— Ты же выбрался, — как ни в чем не бывало усмехнулся Томас. Внешне он действительно напоминал Зуло, но черты его лица были более грубые, торчащие в разные стороны уши он пытался прикрыть хилыми русыми волосами, а пухлые, не по-альфьи мягкие губы постоянно поджимал, отчего казалось, что он все время злится.

— Ты и до этого обошелся со мной не по-человечески! — выкрикнул Зуло. — Увез из дома, забрал меня, чтобы притащить в свою школу, лишив детства и семьи. Я всегда был один, брошенный, никому не нужный ребенок! Почему ты так поступил со мной, отец?!

Лицо Томаса помрачнело, он оперся на стол и сложил руки на груди.

— Ты все-таки узнал. Впрочем, я и не скрывал никогда, но тебя не слишком интересовала наша связь.

— Какая, на хуй, связь?! — взорвался Зуло. — Ты никогда не был для меня отцом и никогда им не станешь!

— Нет смысла отвергать наше генетическое сходство. — Томас пренебрежительно прервал его негодование. — Ты похож на меня не только внешне, но и характером: ты так же умен и хитер. Ты многое унаследовал от меня, а не от своего бесхребетного, слабовольного папаши.

— Не смей так о нем говорить!

— Сано был красив, как конфетка, но совершенно пустой внутри. Мне не о чем было с ним разговаривать, и меня раздражала его бестолковость и беспомощность. Он был таким же потребителем, как и большинство человеческого сброда. Его место — помойка, где он и сдох. Когда мы расстались, я не знал, что он беременный, иначе настоял бы на аборте. Но был приятно удивлен, когда узнал о тебе. Твои данные попали ко мне после обычного школьного тестирования, тогда-то я осознал, что Сано украл у меня кое-то важное. Забрал мой генофонд.

— Ты... ты... — Зуло от возмущения не мог подобрать ни слова.

— Я легко устроил тебя в свою элитную школу и вырастил настоящего человека. Сано превратил бы тебя в тряпку, он сам был такой, потому спился за пару лет. Когда мы только познакомились, ты тоже проявлял немалую слабохарактерность. К счастью, я неплохо отшлифовал тебя, мой камешек. Ты стал настоящим бриллиантом, я горд, что твоя победа — моя заслуга.

— Не мели чушь! — Зуло взял себя в руки и хоть и говорил с раздражением, эмоции старался держать в узде. — Ты появлялся раз в полгода, проверял мои успехи и требовал учиться лучше. Ни одной похвалы, ни одного ласкового слова. А ведь мне хотелось выслужиться перед тобой — перед единственным человеком, что обращал на меня внимание! Я был лучшим в классе, лучшим в колледже и на работе всегда был безупречен. Но все, что я от тебя слышал — старайся!

— Ты старался, и я оценил это — последний свой тест ты прошел так же успешно, как и все остальное. Осталось только избавиться от небольшого недоразумения, — он небрежно показал на большой живот, — и ты станешь полноценным партнером в НОМе, сын, — добавил он с нескрываемым пренебрежением.

— Я не буду твоим партнером. И сыном не буду, — Зуло чуть заметно сгорбился, прикрывая живот, и сделал шаг назад, — ты проебал свой шанс, когда решил поиграть со мной, как с подопытной зверушкой! Я мог там погибнуть. То, что я все еще жив, — лишь случайное стечение обстоятельств.

— Не говори ерунды. Я не собирался тебя убивать и следил за тобой, наблюдал за каждым твоим шагом. Поддерживал звонками и был готов тебя вытащить в случае необходимости. Если бы ты не выбрался из тюрьмы, вместо кислоты ты получил бы физраствор и вернулся к своим программам. Думаешь, вас случайно казнили в один день? — Томас махнул рукой в сторону стоящего неподвижно за спиной Зуло Тико. — Я выбрал для вас время. Отключил электрические сетки и направил охрану по ложному следу. Я присматривал за тобой и твоими глупыми приключениями, и ты сделал именно то, что я от тебя ждал — добрался до главной конторы и указал на бреши в системе. Это все было сделано для твоего же блага! Я знал, что ты можешь добиться большего, раскрыл твой потенциал. Этот тест дал шанс улучшить твои навыки. Без него ты бы до конца своих дней сидел в тесной скорлупе, не решаясь даже на самые простые поступки. Оценив проделанную тобой работу, методы взлома и уклонение от систем слежения, мы усовершенствовали программы, создали новый алгоритм. — Его неприятная ухмылка вызывала отвращение. — Зря ты пропустил лекцию, Зуло, я рассказывал сегодня о том, чего мы достигли благодаря тебе.

Томас вытащил из кармана пульт и прошелся по комнате лучом сканера. Зуло тут же схватился за планшет, собираясь защищаться теми же способами.

— Не трать свое и мое время, — пренебрежительно произнес Томас на его движение и, словно фокусник, раскрутил с руки новейшую модель коммуникатора. — Ты вернешься домой, а твой синтетический друг отправится назад в тюрьму, где ему и место.

— Нет! — Зуло, вторя движениям отца, стал что-то печатать на планшете. Тико же шагнул ближе, он больше верил в силу своих кулаков, чем в программы.

— Приятно познакомиться, Тони Гарсия, — произнес Томас, не отрываясь от монитора. — Не удивляйся, новая система сканирования видит сквозь накладки и маски. Мы учли твой опыт, Зуло, при следующем испытании придется подумать о чем-то более существенном. — Томас усмехнулся, а Зуло чуть не выронил планшет, с ужасом осознав, как его в дальнейшем собирался использовать родной отец.

— Ублюдок! — Тико с рычанием сорвался с места, но Зуло успел перехватить его, останавливая.

— У него электрополе, — пробормотал он чуть не плача. Теперь Тико тоже заметил легкое дрожание воздуха рядом с Томасом.

— Я не делаю ничего дурного, Зуло. Просто возвращаю все туда, где и должно быть, — продолжал говорить Томас. — После того как ты забрался в систему, я потерял твой след, иначе давно бы подрезал крылышки. Теперь Гарсия заменил Даэдо, он в розыске, Зуло. Так что лучше отойди от него подальше, я уже вызвал стоящий у здания наряд. Когда явится полиция, палить начнут без разбору.

— Нет... нет! — Зуло все еще пытался что-то сделать в планшете, но потом со злостью закинул его в портфель и вытащил пистолет. — Верни все как было! Слышишь, или я прикончу тебя! — Слезы заливали его лицо, и пистолет в руках ходил ходуном.

— Ой, как зря, — рассмеялся тот, — принести оружие в университет...

Томас не успел договорить, как над головами раздалась сирена. Система скана распознала оружие и запустила охранные программы.

— Как ты и хотел — все вернулось на круги своя. Все как и было. Тико Даэдо разыскиваемый преступник, ваши билеты на межгалактический шаттл аннулированы. И если ты сейчас же не уберешь оружие, то снова окажешься в тюрьме. Если же прекратишь дурить и встанешь на мою сторону, уже через пару часов окажешься в своей комнате в общежитии, а завтра выйдешь на работу в качестве моего партнера. Выбирай, Зуло, это ведь совсем не сложно.

— Ты... ты... — Зуло трясло, и Тико подхватил его под локти, чтобы тот не упал. Это придало ему уверенности, и, выпрямив руку, Зуло нажал на курок...

Звук выстрела потонул в вое сирены. Томас схватился за правое плечо, прикрываясь планшетом, а Тико подхватил Зуло на руки и бросился из помещения. Зуло аморфно висел у него на плече, не сопротивляясь и ни на что не реагируя. И Тико знал, если он хочет его спасти, рассчитывать нужно только на себя.

Лифты оказались заблокированы, и Тико воспользовался лестницей. Но через стеклянные окна их стали обстреливать дроны, и Тико с трудом успел активировать систему защиты. Спускаться стало тяжело — ему приходилось прикрывать Зуло и не навернуться с ним на ступеньках. На подходе к нижнему уровню старого здания Тико заметил полицейские патрули у выхода и рванул к дальней части. Четкого плана не было, да и думать не получалось. Сейчас нужно было просто оторваться от преследования и убраться из города. Куда они побегут?.. Снова...

На втором этаже его встретили полицейский наряд и вооруженные боты. Пришлось резко сменить направление и довериться интуиции. В них то и дело стреляли, и Тико постоянно приходилось перезапускать охранную систему. Тело выдыхалось, но он не терял темп. Даже когда одна из пуль пробила ослабевшую защиту. Зуло жался к нему, и это было важнее всего остального.

Рядом с кафедрой химии он зацепился взглядом за пустующую лабораторию с внутренним блоком и заскочил туда, на ходу запирая двери. В помещении вспыхнул тусклый свет, освещая отделанные изоляционным материалом стены и крепкий засов. Видимо, тут химики проводили серьезные эксперименты. Пули сквозь изоляцию не пройдут, и на взлом двери полиция потратит некоторое время, давая пару минут на обдумывание. Но бежать отсюда было некуда.

Тико оценил размер помещения и несколькими точными ударами пробил пол. Через небольшую дыру была видна парковка с сотнями стоявших автомобилей — именно то, что им и надо. Он ударил снова, но тело уже ослабло, и Тико порядочно ободрал руку, расшатывая и расковыривая лаз.

— У тебя кровь, — прошептал Зуло. — Тебя ранили...

— Ерунда, при новом запуске охранной системы наноботы вытолкнут пулю. И заживет все быстро — на мне всегда все быстро заживало. — Он прижал к себе Зуло и жадно вдохнул его сладкий аромат. Запоминая. Оставляя в себе. — Сможешь спуститься? Выберешь там машину и направишься на взлетно-посадочную...

— Наши билеты... — начал было Зуло, но тут же тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь. — Я их верну, и мы улетим!

— Хорошо, спускайся!

Тико твердо подтолкнул Зуло к узкой щели и, придерживая за руки, стал опускать вниз. Проем был небольшим, и его живот с трудом протиснулся. Тико четко понимал, что сам он туда ни при каких обстоятельствах не пролезет, а сил, чтобы запустить охранную систему больше не осталось.

— Я буду ждать тебя у выхода, — произнес Зуло, цепляясь за его пальцы. Ноги его коснулись крышы чьей-то машины, и теперь Тико переживал, как он будет спускаться дальше.

— Нет. Мы встретимся у корабля!

— Я без тебя не поеду, — заупрямился Зуло, хватаясь за него еще сильнее.

— Мне надо избавиться от хвоста. Слышишь? — Из-за двери действительно доносился громкий стук. — Когда они вломятся, я с ними расправлюсь и тогда поеду за тобой. След в след, думаю, даже смогу догнать.

— Тогда я остаюсь с тобой…

— Нет, Зуло! — рявкнул Тико и тут же пожалел, что поднял на него голос. — Прости, но ты будешь мешать. И я не хочу, чтобы детей зацепило пулей. Ты уедешь, займешься билетами, и мы встретимся у корабля!

— Но... но... — Зуло продолжал его удерживать, а по щекам снова катились слезы. — Помни, ты обещал полететь со мной, — прошептал он.

— Я помню. — Тико наклонился и оставил легкий поцелуй на соленых губах. — Я люблю тебя...

— Я люблю... — Зуло в последнюю секунду дернул Тико за воротничок и поцеловал снова. — Я люблю тебя, очень люблю!

Тико с трудом смог удержать рвущиеся эмоции. Это было так важно, так нужно для него. Самые необходимые слова, и почему только сейчас... Тико с трудом разжал руки, отпуская Зуло. Отпуская его одного.

Тико знал, что не может рассчитывать на его чувства. Мечтал, но даже не думал, что услышит эти слова так скоро. Зуло ведь не собирался прощать, Тико видел это, даже за налетом привязанности понимал, как Зуло тяжело пережил случившееся. Но недолюбленный с детства, брошенный отцом, потерявший папу Зуло так сильно нуждался в любви, что попал на крючок любви Тико. И смог полюбить в ответ. Ради него, ради этого признания и самых важных в своей жизни чувств Тико должен был выжить.

Шум у двери стал нарастать. Шансы выбраться стремились к нулю, но Тико не собирался сдаваться. Теперь, когда Зуло признался ему, он собирался драться и прикончить каждого, кто встанет у него на пути.

Он сосредоточенно сжал кулаки, стараясь запустить охранную систему. Но тело бастовало, отказывалось подчиняться. Грохот за спиной отвлек его на мгновение, а потом между лопатками обожгло очередью.


	8. Эпилог. Земля, прощай

Одеревеневшие ноги с трудом сделали последний шаг. Тико обессиленно свалился у машины и промокнул пиджаком льющуюся на бетонный пол кровь. Где-то вдалеке завывала сирена и кричали напуганные студенты. Нужно было сваливать, пока на помощь убитым копам не явились новые.

Рана болела, ныла незнакомо, вытягивая последние соки. Словно забирала жизнь. Рядом с автомобилем замер огромный Ягуар, желтые глаза мигали магическим светом, и, открыв свою пасть, он грозно показал клыки. Тико ждали в загробном подземелье.

— Не сейчас, — прошептал он сам себе, отталкиваясь от земли и выламывая у машины замок. — Не сейчас...

Грузно плюхнувшись на сиденье, Тико подергал панель управления, пытаясь заставить сигнализацию заткнуться. Вырвал систему блокировки — но модель была новая, и как с ней справиться, он не знал.

— Ну же, мой гениальный мальчик, — прошептал он и в последней надежде приложил большой палец к считывателю стартера. Машина пискнула и замолкла. Двигатель завелся, и панель приветственно улыбнулась, предлагая набрать адрес. — Умница, Зуло.

Тико вбил направление поездки, закрепил дверь ремнем безопасности и вынул из бардачка аптечку. Только пальцы не слушались, он даже бинт размотать не смог и заткнул самую большую дырку у печени ватным тампоном. Устало откинул голову на сиденье и попытался не спать. Сейчас нельзя было спать, он мог никогда не проснуться.

В сон он все же провалился. Или это был просто обморок? Но очнулся Тико от стоп-сигнала — машина добралась до места назначения. Перехватив руль, Тико направил ее к подземной парковке, логично предположив, что так меньше привлечет внимания. Место отыскал с трудом. Машин рядом с портом для межпланетных полетов было бесконечно много. Когда же попытался выбраться из нее, не рассчитал силы и грохнулся на землю. Ноги совсем не держали. Висок тут же лизнул широкий язык древнего бога.

— Не сейчас… — упрямо повторил Тико и двинулся по указателям к подъемникам.

Уже приближаясь к лифту, понял, что сделал все правильно. Там, аккуратный, в идеальном и чистом костюме, с красиво обтянутым животом, ждал Тико его прекрасный мальчик. Стоял какой-то сухой и грозный. Немного незнакомый. Но все равно родной. Тико попытался идти быстрее, но ноги не слушались, и, сам того не заметив, он снова упал.

Зуло не шевельнулся. И это пугало. Он стоял и смотрел на кого-то за спиной Тико. А рядом с Зуло, окруженный вооруженными ботами, стоял его дед — Фильджеральд Рейнальдо.

— Ты же говорил, что будешь один, — раздался из-за спины неприятный и, кажется, знакомый голос, — обещал сдать своего насильника и отправиться домой. Я согласился встретить тебя лично, рассчитывая на твое слово!

— Планы изменились. — А вот голос Зуло казался совсем чужим. Холодным и мертвым.

Тико с трудом приподнялся, сел, опираясь на ближайшую машину, и посмотрел на невидимого собеседника. Всего в нескольких шагах от него стоял Томас Травоски собственной персоной, а рядом с ним трое полицейских и вооруженные дроны. Стало так горько, неприятно горько...

— Зуло... — Тико с трудом посмотрел на него, но Зуло и не шевельнулся, не взглянул в его сторону.

— Поверить не могу, что ты притащил это ископаемое на встречу. — Томас раздражительно скривил губы, разглядывая отца. — Чего тебе надо?

— Взглянуть на тебя и попрощаться, — спокойно, уравновешенно, как и всегда, произнес Фильджеральд.

— Вот и отлично. Зуло, из твоего сообщения я понял, что ты согласился с моими условиями. Тогда иди сюда, отойди от преступника, потому что он отправляется в тюрьму.

Томас кивнул полисменам, и те направились к обессиленному Тико. Сейчас он бы и руки поднять не смог, но все же сдаваться не собирался. Подобрался, поджимая под себя ноги, и сжал пудовые кулаки.

— Стоять! — Зуло вскинул руку, словно это могло кого-то остановить, но полицейские замерли, прислушиваясь. — Проверьте свои данные, вы преследуете не того человека!

Переглянувшись, полисмены потянулись к наручным коммуникаторам.

— Не слушайте его, что за бред?! — Возмущение Томаса отразилось от стен гулким звоном.

— Но, господин Травоски, он прав, — подал голос полисмен. — С Тони Гарсия сняты все обвинения и возвращен статус, в то время как на вас пришло распоряжение сопроводить в отделение, так как начато расследование...

— Зуло! — теперь Томас звучал раздраженно. — Ты снова влез в систему?

— Ты был хорошим учителем, и под твоим руководством я старался. Отец, — произнес он с неприкрытым презрением. — Я слишком много сделал для НОМа, теперь они расплатились со мной сполна. Тони Гарсия заслужил свой отдых в другой галактике, а ты заслужил отдых в тюрьме!

— Ты сам понимаешь, что стоит мне добраться до офиса, как все вернется на круги своя, — пренебрежительно заметил Томас.

— Я взломал твою систему. Еще когда в аудитории ты так бахвалился новым коммуникатором, я кинул тебе на него червя. Мы ведь стояли так близко. Забыл? Все данные с твоих дисков переданы прокурорам всего мира, а в систему НОМа запущен твой любимый вирус. Всего через несколько минут от твоей империи не останется и следа, а твои преступления будет рассматривать международный суд. Ты ведь не всех подкупил, я уверен.

— Ты с ума сошел, Зуло?! — Томас не на шутку встревожился. — После всего, что я для тебя сделал...

— Сделал? Ты имеешь в виду — бросил в Тараколе?

— Это было испытание, тест! Я же объяснил. — Голос Томаса изменился, он понял, что его подловили, и пытался найти выход. — Я помогал тебе, вытащил тебя. И теперь ты променял родного отца на психопата-насильника? Думаешь, я не знаю, что он с тобой сделал? Я наблюдал за камерами в тюрьме, когда этот ублюдок насиловал тебя и метил. Да его место в выгребной яме, а ты достоин самого лучшего!

Зуло не сразу ответил. Его лицо закаменело, так что даже Тико стало страшно. Таким он своего мальчика никогда не видел.

— Ты прав. Тико — тупой ублюдок, живущий только ради своего удовольствия. Такой же, как Сано, которого ты вышвырнул за порог лишь потому, что он был частичкой общества, созданного такими, как ты. Но Тико извинился, — его голос дрогнул, губы задрожали, и по лицу потекли слезы, — извинился за то, что он сделал. А ты сам запихнул меня к нему, сам отдал и смотрел, не думая о том, что пришлось мне пережить. Считаешь, это было испытание? Нет, это была последняя точка в наших возможных родственных отношениях!

— Зуло... — Томас снова попытался что-то сказать, но тот резко выкрикнул:

— Замолчи! Еще одно слово, и тебя отправят на смерть без суда так же, как ты поступил со мной!

Томас заткнулся. Отступил, но, очевидно, не сдался. Но Тико почему-то верил Зуло и был уверен, что его безумный папаша больше не причинит им вреда. Зуло наконец обратил на него внимание. Бледный, с дрожащими губами. Его хотелось обнимать, целовать и нежить. Только сил ни на что не было. Зуло помог ему подняться, довел до лифта и сел рядом, всхлипывая и вытирая слезы о его плечо. Он не произнес ни слова, ничего не спросил, а у Тико просто не было сил на разговоры.

Рядом неподвижной статуей застыл Фильджеральд Рейнальдо, он даже не пытался помочь, и Тико был этому рад. У лифта его встретили медики и проводили в медпункт. Всего несколько часов в восстановительной капсуле, так щедро оплаченной Рейнальдо, и он выбрался почти полностью восстановившимся. Зуло ждал его у дверей. Всхлипнул при появлении и повис на плече. Теперь Тико мог его обнять. Обнять, подхватить на руки и прижать к себе.

— Ну, успокойся, мальчик, — проговорил Фильджеральд, ожидающий возвращения Тико рядом с внуком, — хватит все время лить слезы.

— Теперь я от радости, — пробормотал Зуло, но из объятий Тико не выбрался.

— Ты справился, кроха, — погладил его по волосам Тико, — справился и победил.

— Да уж, те полчаса, что я удаленно ломал НОМ и восстанавливал наши личности, кажется, напрочь убили мою нервную систему, — признался он, — не могу прекратить реветь. Просто не могу. Не знаю, что с этим делать.

— Тебе стоило вызвать меня раньше, — заметил Фильджеральд, — я бы решил все своими средствами.

— И оставил Томаса безнаказанным? Нет уж, извини, дедуля, но твой сын — мерзавец, пусть посидит и подумает! — фыркнул Зуло, и Фильджеральд улыбнулся, принимая его слова.

— Через двадцать шесть лет запланирован повторный полет к вашей галактике. Возможно, я навещу вас, чтобы взглянуть на правнуков. — Он погладил Зуло по спине, а потом все же обнял их вместе и поцеловал внука в висок. — Как бы мне ни хотелось побыть с тобой еще немного, тебе следует собираться. Полет из-за вас не отменят, а следующий корабль только через неделю.

— Спасибо, дедуля. — Зуло благодарно ему кивнул.

— Я сделал тебе небольшой подарок, уверен, ты оценишь. Когда прибудете на планету, вам его передадут. Пусть напоминает обо мне.

Фильджеральд проводил их до посадочного модуля и скрылся в переходах космопорта. Тико же всю дорогу обнимал Зуло, словно боясь выпустить свое сокровище из рук. Уже через час их проводили к капсулам криосна и выдали инструкции для подготовки.

— Вот и все, кроха, остался долгий сон, полет длиною в тысячи световых лет, и нас ждет новый дом.

— Спасибо. Ты исполнил все мои мечты. И я благодарен, что ты стал моей новой семьей.

— Не благодари. Это я должен. А что подарил тебе дед? Знаешь?

— Щенка. Пока мы ждали тебя, я обмолвился, что с детства мечтал о собаке. И он сразу погнал своего Джона за какими-то эмбрионами. Я думаю, он ухлестывает за своим секретарем и, если все же найдет лекарство, осчастливит и его, и себя.

— А собака — это не опасно? Они же дикие...

— Нет, лет сто назад было множество различных пород, и они жили с людьми в домах. Уверен, дед подобрал мне что-то очень милое... — Зуло задумчиво улыбнулся, и Тико, не удержавшись, его поцеловал. — Я люблю тебя, Тико, и счастлив думать, что у нас будет свой дом, семья, двое детишек и веселый щенок. У нас будет новая планета и новое будущее. Особенное будущее, в котором не останется места для слез и печалей...

— Обязательно, любовь моя. _Где-то в далекой галактике…_


End file.
